The Rise and Fall
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: Voldemort est au pouvoir et le monde sorcier est entre ses mains. Draco voit défiler les prisonniers dans les cachots du Manoir et préfère feindre d'ignorer les horreurs qui ont lieu sous ses pieds en se noyant dans l'alcool et l'indifférence. Jusqu'au jour où il est chargé d'un interrogatoire. Et pas n'importe lequel. Pourra-t-il continuer de faire semblant éternellement ? HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**THE RISE AND FALL**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : BONJOUR A TOUS ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit que j'ai eu un moment peur de ne plus savoir comment faire ! Après ce désert littéraire, j'ai donc décidé de replonger dans l'aventure fanfiction. Pas seulement pour dépoussiérer mon cerveau mais aussi parce qu'une idée mijote depuis un certain temps dans ma tête et que je n'attendais qu'une étincelle de plus pour la concrétiser. J'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à me suivre que pour « La Voix des Morts » ! **

**Quant à cette nouvelle fiction, il s'agira également d'un HGDM (mon couple préféré), mais le ton sera beaucoup moins gai que d'habitude. On sera en plein dans le drama et la violence, mais qui dit drama et violence dit aussi passion, déchirement, bref, tout ce qu'on aime, nous, les Potterheads. **

**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur cette nouvelle histoire. En attendant de vous lire, je vous fais des gros poutoux et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Le pitch m'appartient mais tout le reste est et restera la propriété de notre bien aimée J.K.R.**

**~O~**

**Chapitre 1 : Une journée en Enfer**

Lorsque Draco Malfoy se retourna dans son lit, son bras heurta mollement une épaule nue et il sursauta. Il se redressa sur son séant, et les yeux écarquillés dans la nuit noire, tenta de discerner l'intrus. Avant de se souvenir de sa « soirée » de la veille. Comment décrire cette soirée, d'ailleurs ? Comment appeler une soi-disant fête se déroulant juste quelques mètres au-dessus d'un tas de Sangs-de-Bourbes et de traîtres squelettiques se vautrant dans des cellules de moins de trois mètres carré et baignant dans leur propre crasse ? Un gala de malfaisance, peut-être ? La belle ironie.

Draco avait gentiment obéi à ses parents et s'était préparé à recevoir tout le gratin du Londres maléfique. Cela faisait trois mois maintenant que Voldemort avait pris le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie et étrangement, personne n'avait encore levé le petit doigt pour l'en empêcher. Pas même Potter et sa bande de nazes. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne. Plus un seul combat depuis des semaines, tout le monde ne s'en portait que mieux. Il aurait seulement préféré que les amis de son père choisissent un autre endroit que le Manoir pour conserver leurs proies et s'amuser avec.

Il avait donc enfilé un costume, avait serré des mains et écouté des conversations sagement. Il avait bu. Beaucoup. Espérant peut-être qu'il en oublierait l'ignominie de cette mascarade. Ensuite, Pansy Parkinson avait débarqué. Il était déjà ivre heureusement, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais pu supporter sa seule présence. Elle avait glissé sa main dans sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée, lui avait chuchoté une de ces phrases inutiles et vulgaires dont elle seule avait le secret, puis l'avait entraîné à l'étage pour se livrer à d'autres jeux encore plus vulgaires. Après ça, Draco avait gerbé son litre de champagne et puis … plus rien.

Draco se passa une main sur le visage, tentant vainement de dissiper le brouillard qui enveloppait tout son crâne. Un hurlement déchirant transperça la nuit, suivi d'un rire tonitruant, en provenance des entrailles du Manoir. Encore une pauvre fille qui allait prendre cher. Draco ramena ses genoux contre lui et laissa tomber son front sur ses rotules. Un autre cri. C'était insupportable.

A sa gauche, le frottement des draps indiqua que Pansy bougeait. _Faites qu'elle ne se réveille pas, par pitié_, supplia Draco en n'osant plus bouger d'un pouce. Mais aucun dieu ne semblait tendre l'oreille du côté du Manoir cette nuit-là et sa prière ne fut pas exaucée.

« Draco ? », roucoula la jeune fille en se tortillant pour s'approcher de lui. « Tu ne dors pas ? »

Dans sa bouche, la question n'était pas innocente. Pour Pansy, ne pas dormir signifiait « être en état de baiser ». Cette seule idée fit monter la bile dans la bouche de Draco. La seule chose dont il avait besoin maintenant, c'était d'être seul, de prendre une douche, de hurler à la mort, de tuer quelqu'un, de mourir, de rire, de pleurer et tout un tas d'autres choses. Mais pas de Pansy. Il tendit le bras gauche et la repoussa violemment au niveau de la cuisse.

« Dégage de mon lit, tire-toi », maugréa-t-il sans la regarder. Pansy le fusilla du regard.

« Arrête ton cinéma », aboya-t-elle. « Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois et pourtant tu reviens toujours vers moi. »

Le Serpentard ricana. « Erreur, _tu_ reviens toujours vers moi et _tu_ t'arranges pour me sauter dessus à un moment où je suis tellement imbibé d'alcool que je pourrais tout aussi bien me taper une otarie. »

Pansy le frappa sur le côté du crâne, si fort que son oreille gauche se mit à siffler après l'impact. « Espèce de connard », cracha-t-elle tout en rassemblant ses vêtements.

« C'est ça, et surtout ne te prends pas les pieds dans le paillasson en sortant. »

« Va te faire voir, Draco ! », hurla Pansy avant de claquer la porte de la chambre.

Le jeune homme entendit les pieds de Pansy frapper ostensiblement chacune des marches de l'escalier, puis la grande porte d'entrée du manoir claquer.

« C'est fait », marmonna le blond en reposant le menton sur ses genoux.

~o~

Lorsque Draco descendit pour le petit-déjeuner, ses parents étaient déjà attablés autour de l'imposante table en chêne massif de la salle à manger. Lucius Malfoy buvait un café noir tout en lisant d'un air pensif la Gazette du Sorcier, tandis que Narcissa se concentrait sur l'art de beurrer un toast grillé sans l'effriter. La une était consacrée à la soirée d'hier et l'on y voyait Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, trinquant avec le nouveau Ministre de la Justice magique (Mangemort, bien entendu), un large sourire aux lèvres. L'odeur du café et du pain chaud n'ouvrit pas l'appétit de Draco. En fait, cela lui donna plutôt envie de vomir. Mais le petit-déjeuner était une institution chez les Malfoys. Peu importait ce que l'on avait fait la veille ou pendant la nuit, que l'on ait assassiné une demi-douzaine de Moldus ou que l'on ait descendu une bouteille et demie de vodka pure, il était impératif de se présenter frais et dispos au petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour Draco, veux-tu un toast ? », demanda Narcissa, qui venait de réussir l'exploit de beurrer une tranche sans répandre la moindre miette. Elle avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à écrire un D calligraphié dans le beurre, avant de la lui tendre. Comment dire non à ça ?

« Merci … Mère », fit Draco, tout en se disant qu'il serait incapable de manger quoi que ce soit. Mais chez les Malfoys, on sourit, on remercie et on mâche gentiment.

« J'ai entendu Pansy partir très tôt dans la matinée », fit Narcissa d'un ton léger. « Il devait être quoi … (elle se tourna vers son mari, caché derrière son journal) quatre ou cinq heures du matin ? C'est ça, Lucius ? »

L'interpellé se contenta d'un « hmm », tandis que Draco soupirait.

« Pansy n'est qu'une pute », marmonna Draco. A ces mots, la bouche de Narcissa esquissa un « o » parfait et elle jeta un regard scandalisé à son fils unique. Lucius jeta un œil à Draco par-dessus la Gazette et laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Elle doit tenir ça de son père », plaisanta Lucius Malfoy tandis que sa femme se tournait à présent vers lui.

« Lucius ! », le réprimanda Narcissa. Son mari lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension totale.

« Pas plus tard qu'hier, tu disais toi-même-», commença-t-il.

« Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit », se défendit Narcissa. « Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne s'avère d'un naturel prompt à baisser ses sous-vêtements devant ses supérieurs qu'on doit pour autant se montrer grossier à table. »

Draco rit doucement. Parfois sa mère avait l'art de dire les choses … Lucius secoua la tête et se replongea dans sa lecture, les sourcils froncés. Narcissa saisit un autre toast, probablement pour réitérer son œuvre d'art et Draco mordit dans la sienne.

Alors qu'il venait de terminer sa tartine, Draco entendit son père grogner doucement.

« Incroyable, quelle honte », marmonna Lucius, toujours plongé dans la Gazette.

Sa femme l'ignora superbement, tout absorbée qu'elle était par l'étalage précis et régulier d'une cuillérée de marmelade.

« Vraiment honteux », réitéra Lucius, n'attendant visiblement qu'une chose : qu'on lui demande ce qui était si incroyable et si honteux.

Le toast craqua et une nuée de miettes se répandit sur le set de table de Narcissa, qui soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi donc, Lucius ? », demanda-t-elle tandis que Draco s'amusait de la voir regrouper les miettes du plat de la main pour en faire un petit tas bien net. Le blond pensa aux dizaines de prisonniers dans les caves du Manoir. Eux aussi étaient bien rangés. En petits tas homogènes. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et réprimer une nouvelle nausée.

Lucius Malfoy aplatit la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table, détruisant au passage le petit tas de miettes de sa femme. Nouveau soupir de Narcissa. « Regarde ça », dit-il en désignant un article d'une page entière, avec photo. Celle-ci représentait une jeune fille assise en tailleur sur un tas de paille. Grave et pâle, elle fixait l'objectif. Ses grands yeux noirs semblaient manger la moitié de son visage maigre. Malgré le sort jeté sur la pellicule, censé faire bouger les images, celle-là ne bougeait pas. Ou plutôt la jeune fille ne bougeait pas, recroquevillée sur sa page, fixant toujours et encore le même point. Narcissa baissa les yeux sur le gros titre et lut à haute voix pour que Draco puisse en profiter également.

« LE DÉSHONNEUR DES ZABINIS », lut Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'ont-ils fait ? »

Lucius soupira et lui fit signe de continuer sa lecture.

_LE DESHONNEUR DES ZABINIS_

_Chez Francisco et Clara Zabini, les squelettes ne semblaient pas cachés dans les placards, mais plutôt à la cave. C'est ce qu'on pu constater les agents du Ministère de régulation des créatures impures et des nés-Moldus, lors de la perquisition effectuée à l'hôtel particulier des Zabini, après réception au Ministère d'une lettre de dénonciation anonyme. _

_Nos journalistes n'ont malheureusement pas pu en savoir plus sur l'origine de la missive, mais il semblerait qu'un ami du Nouvel Ordre National ait décidé de lever le voile sur l'ignominie qui se terrait depuis maintenant 17 ans dans les sous-sols de cette demeure huppée du centre sorcier de Londres (voir photo). Cette jeune fille n'est autre que la sœur jumelle de Blaise Zabini, enregistré (à tort) comme le fils unique de la famille. Enfermée depuis sa naissance dans les sous-sols humides de l'hôtel, il semblerait en effet que cette enfant soit une Moldue née de parents sorciers, en d'autres termes une Cracmol. Par peur de l'humiliation suprême, les Zabini n'ayant pas dû constater le halo de lumière encadrant tout enfant sorcier à sa naissance, ils ont décidé de l'élever sous terre, dans le plus grand secret et dans le plus grand dénuement…_

« Par la barbe de Merlin, mais c'est monstrueux ! », s'exclama Narcissa en portant une main à sa poitrine. « Une Cracmol chez les Zabini ! Et dire que j'ai servi des petits fours et du champagne à ces gens ! »

Draco pinça les lèvres, tandis que sa mère reprenait la lecture de l'article. Blaise Zabini était son meilleur ami depuis une éternité et il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Il eut une pensée pour lui. Sa vie allait radicalement changer après ça. Voldemort n'allait certainement pas apprécier la cachotterie et ça allait être très dur pour Francisco Zabini de se racheter auprès de son maître. Il décida de lui envoyer un hibou dès qu'il sortirait de table. Avec un peu de chance, même si les parents de Zabini étaient foutus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait peut-être la clémence d'épargner leur fils. Draco essaierait de plaider sa cause. Non pas que la vie de Zabini lui importait plus que cela. Mais Draco n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis qui l'acceptaient tel qu'il était, autant ne pas les perdre prématurément. Il se leva de table et se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte de la salle à manger.

« Où vas-tu ? », lui demanda son père alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée.

« Je monte dans ma chambre », répondit laconiquement Draco.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas écrire une lettre à ton ami ? », l'avertit Lucius tandis que Draco se raidissait, vexé d'avoir été grillé aussi facilement. « Ces gens sont déshonorés. Mieux vaut ne pas afficher tes liens avec eux le temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide de leur châtiment. »

« Mais … Blaise n'y est pour rien, lui », tenta le jeune homme sans succès.

« Ça, ce sera au Maître d'en décider. Point final », termina Lucius avant de lui tourner le dos. La discussion était close. Draco soupira et allait de nouveau sortir, lorsqu'on l'appela une dernière fois.

_Quoi, encore ?_

« Veux-tu bien aller dire à nos amis en bas de faire un peu de place ? Nous recevons d'autres invités dans la matinée. Tu seras un amour », minauda sa mère, sans vraiment lui laisser le choix. Un frisson de dégoût parcourut l'échine du jeune homme à ces mots. Avec son ton léger et détaché, elle venait tout simplement de lui annoncer qu'une nouvelle vague de prisonniers importants à interroger serait amenée très bientôt et qu'il fallait « faire de la place » à la cave. Faire de la place. Draco savait ce que cela signifiait. Et il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'agrandir les locaux.

Il se dirigea donc en traînant les pieds vers les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol et en sentit les remugles acides de sueur, de saleté et d'urine lorsqu'il s'engagea dans le corridor. Quelques Mangemorts étaient déjà là, riant grassement à la vue d'un jeune homme étendu sur le sol, à moitié inconscient. L'un des Mangemorts semblait être sur le point de baisser son pantalon afin d'uriner sur leur victime (ce qui semblait être une activité extrêmement drôle aux yeux de ses camarades), mais Draco refusa d'être témoin du spectacle.

« HE, VOUS ! », beugla-t-il, faisant sursauter les bourreaux. « Au lieu de faire les malins, rendez-vous utiles. D'autres prisonniers arrivent ce matin, débrouillez-vous pour que tout soit prêt et pour que tout le monde puisse rentrer. »

« Et il veut qu'on fasse comment, l'avorton ? », répondit l'un des hommes d'une voix éraillée. « Il veut qu'on repousse les murs ? » Les autres éclatèrent de rire, comme si c'était la blague de l'année. Draco eut subitement envie d'un verre.

« Démerdez-vous », acheva-t-il en tournant les talons. L'autre lui cria quelque chose mais il avait déjà remonté l'escalier quatre à quatre pour fuir ce trou à rats. Une petite voix dans sa tête le traita de lâche, de dégonflé, mais il l'ignora et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

~o~

Draco se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupi lorsque des coups répétés à sa porte le firent bondir de son lit. Il tenta maladroitement de remettre ses cheveux en bataille en place et ouvrit, pour tomber nez à nez avec son autre ami : Théodore Nott. Le jeune homme avait un large sourire aux lèvres et ce sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il découvrit la mine de déterré de Draco.

« Haut les cœurs, mon cher Malfoy ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! », claironna Théodore en entrant dans la pièce et en sautant à pieds joints sur le lit. Draco jeta un regard mauvais aux chaussures de Théo sur ses draps, mais son ami l'ignora et continua de prendre le matelas pour un trampoline.

« T'es con ou t'as pas lu les journaux ? », cracha Draco en se laissant tomber sur son lit dans l'espoir que cela empêcherait l'autre de sauter dessus.

« Quoi, tu parles de cette histoire de cracmol ? », fit nonchalamment Théodore en exécutant un dernier saut. « J'ai déjà pensé à ça et j'ai trouvé une solution. »

« Sans blague », fit le blond, sarcastique. Néanmoins intéressé, il se tourna vers son ami, attendant qu'il en dise plus.

« C'est simple », reprit Théodore en haussant les épaules. « On défend notre cher ami Blaise, on laisse ses parents tomber tous seuls comme des grands. Après tout, c'est pas sa faute à Blaise. On supplie ensuite tes parents de l'adopter. Il vient vivre ici et après ça, je m'arrange pour me faire également adopter par tes parents pour m'installer ici à mon tour. Et ce sera fiesta tous les trois, pour le restant de nos jours. »

Draco regarda Théodore, interdit. Ce type avait le don pour échafauder des plans tous aussi farfelus les uns que les autres. Mais l'idée d'avoir ses amis auprès de lui tout le temps était assez tentante. La vie serait moins pesante et ils pourraient éloigner Pansy lorsqu'il serait trop bourré pour le faire lui-même.

« Bah », fit Draco, défaitiste. « Ils voudront jamais. C'est quand même pas cette idée débile qui te met dans un état pareil, si ? »

« Ça ? Non ! », s'exclama Théodore joyeusement. « Ça, c'était juste une idée parmi tant d'autres ! Non, non, non, la vraie bonne nouvelle, elle est au rez-de-chaussée. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Genre ? »

« Genre, il faut que tu quittes cette pièce et que tu ailles voir ça de tes propres yeux. » Théodore hocha plusieurs fois la tête, comme s'il était persuadé que ce qui les attendait en bas allait illuminer leur journée. « Lève-toi et marches vers ton destin, mon pote. Crois-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Il se leva et attendit que Draco l'imite pour sortir de la chambre et se diriger vers les escaliers. Des clameurs lui provenaient du hall d'entrée. Il se souvint alors de l'arrivée des nouveaux prisonniers et se figea.

« C'est des prisonniers, la bonne nouvelle ? Non, parce que si c'est ça, dis-le moi tout de suite et je retourne me coucher. »

Théodore, vif comme l'éclair, lui saisit l'avant-bras. « Je t'ai dit que tu ne le regretterais pas, fais-moi confiance. »

Draco le suivit donc à contrecœur. Arrivés en bas, il vit une douzaine de nouveaux arrivants, agglutinés sur le sol de marbre blanc, tremblants de peur. Un Mangemort leur hurlait de se tenir en file indienne et ils s'exécutèrent en trébuchant, pieds et poings liés. Draco réprima son envie de fuir à toutes jambes et lâcha d'une voix qui se voulait méprisante.

« Et alors ? »

Théodore sourit et lui glissa à l'oreille : « Troisième tête en partant de la gauche. »

Draco compta silencieusement. Une tête, deux têtes … Le troisième prisonnier était une fille. Une fille aux cheveux tellement broussailleux qu'ils formaient un nuage brun autour de son visage. Au centre de ce visage, deux yeux noisette brillaient d'une lueur féroce et haineuse. On y lisait également une pointe de terreur. Cette terreur se mua en étonnement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, puis en rage. Draco recula d'un pas et faillit trébucher sur une des marches de l'escalier. Théodore éclata de rire et le rattrapa in extremis par le bras.

« Je t'avais dit que tu serais heureux de descendre. Souhaite la bienvenue à notre chère Hermione Granger. »

~o~

« G… G… Granger ? », balbutia Draco sans comprendre. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Ces cheveux en bataille, ce petit nez arrogant de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, ces yeux marron qui auraient pu le faire rôtir sur place. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? », chuchota-t-il avec une pointe de panique.

« Elle vient prendre le thé, gros nigaud », railla Théodore, qui ne quittait pas des yeux la silhouette furieuse de Granger en contre-bas. « Elle s'est fait serrer alors qu'elle tentait de pénétrer dans le Ministère. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parlé à ton père, il est ravi à l'idée de nous laisser l'interroger. Je dois dire qu'on a un paquet de comptes à régler avec elle, toi et moi. »

Draco se retourna vers son ami et le saisit par le col de sa chemise pour le ramener à l'étage.

« Eh oh, qu'est-ce qui te prend, mon pote ? », protesta Théo en se dégageant.

« Ce qu'il me prend ? », cracha Draco, furieux. « Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ? »

« Un peu, ouais. On va enfin pouvoir faire payer à cette garce de nous avoir volé la vedette à Poudlard. C'est pas ce que tu voulais depuis l'âge de 11 ans ? », s'emporta son ami.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, interloqué. « Non mais tu t'entends ? On n'est plus à l'école, là. C'est la réalité ! On ne va pas torturer et faire souffrir cette fille juste parce qu'elle a un peu chahuté notre ego ? »

Le visage de Théodore s'assombrit et il ne sembla plus du tout d'humeur à plaisanter. « Serais-tu en train de refuser une mission confiée par tes supérieurs ? »

Draco sentit la situation lui échapper. Si on l'accusait de traîtrise, il se pouvait qu'il rejoigne très bientôt papa et maman Zabini aux rangs des parias. « J'ai pas dit ça », cracha-t-il en reprenant un air méprisant. « On fera ce qu'il faut mais on ne se justifiera pas en disant que c'est parce que Granger nous surpassait à l'école. On le fera parce que ce sont les ordres. Point. »

Théodore haussa les sourcils. « C'est d'un romantisme… », fit-il, sarcastique. « Bien chef, on suivra les ordres, chef ! », ajouta-t-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Il avait de nouveau les yeux rieurs et Draco se détendit. Il descendit quelques marches et s'arrêta juste à l'endroit qui lui permettait d'observer le hall sans se montrer complètement. Granger regardait toujours avec colère dans leur direction.

« Cette fille est un aimant à problèmes », continua Draco lorsqu'il sentit Théodore derrière lui. « Si elle est là, Potter et ses amis feront tout pour la récupérer. Y compris des trucs stupides et dangereux. »

« C'est une belle description de Potter, ça », fit Théodore, pensif. « Stupide et dangereux… »

Draco esquissa un rictus. Et dire que ce matin, sa vie lui semblait compliquée. Il semblerait que ce ne soit que le début.

La voix de Lucius Malfoy s'éleva dans la foule et prononça son nom, ce qui fit sortir Draco de ses pensées.

« Ah mon fils, tu es là », marmonna Lucius en le tirant par le bras pour le forcer à descendre jusqu'en bas. Théodore suivait, les mains dans les poches, l'air ravi. « J'ai besoin de toi pour une identification. »

Draco suivit docilement, jusqu'à ce que son père s'arrête … à un mètre devant Granger, dont le regard de braise se faisait de plus en plus menaçant. « Cette greluche n'avait pas ses papiers sur elle, mais j'ai ma petite idée. J'ai besoin que tu me dises si cette fille … », il empoigna les cheveux hirsutes pour approcher le visage de la Gryffondor de celui de son fils, « … est bien notre chère Hermione Granger. »

Draco regarda Hermione, puis son père et de nouveau Hermione. S'il lui demandait confirmation, c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent. Peut-être qu'en mentant bien de manière convaincante, il pouvait encore sauver la situation. Il ouvrit donc la bouche pour pondre un bon gros mensonge, mais c'était sans compter sur Théodore.

« C'est elle, Monsieur Malfoy. Il n'y a aucun doute possible », fit Théo, très fier de lui. (Draco se sentit à deux doigts de l'étrangler.) « Draco et moi, nous avons passé 6 ans à supporter son horrible tête à Poudlard. C'est elle, immanquablement. »

Lucius Malfoy sourit d'un air satisfait, tandis que Draco se retenait de ne pas écraser le crâne de son « ami » sous une grosse pierre. Granger semblait avoir la même envie, tant la façon dont elle fixait Théodore Nott trahissait ses envies de meurtre.

« Parfait », fit Lucius Malfoy, ravi. Il se tourna vers un Mangemort, qui le suivait avec un carnet et une plume. « Notez ceci, je vous prie : Hermione Granger… Oui avec un H. H-E-R-M… Ah, donnez-moi ça, incapable ! » Il arracha le calepin des mains de son « secrétaire » pour noter le nom lui-même, non sans le gratifier d'un regard venimeux. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son fils, qui tentait lâchement de battre en retraite dans sa chambre. « Draco, tu t'occuperas des interrogatoires. Tu la connais, elle, ses forces, ses faiblesses, tu sais ce qui lui fait mal… »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son père leva la main et fronça les sourcils. « Tu seras parfait, Draco. Et ton ami se fera un plaisir de t'aider, n'est-ce pas Théodore ? »

« Mais certainement, Mr Malfoy », répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire. « Certainement. »

« L'affaire est donc réglée. » Lucius s'éloigna, l'air horriblement satisfait. Draco regarda à nouveau Hermione, qui le fixait non plus avec fureur mais l'observait étrangement. Comme si elle cherchait à fouiller dans ses pensées. Mais Draco n'eut pas le loisir de l'étudier plus longtemps. Un Mangemort empoigna la jeune fille et l'entraîna avec les autres prisonniers dans les sombres tréfonds du Manoir.

Lorsque tous eurent disparu dans l'escalier qui descendait à la cave, Draco s'autorisa à respirer profondément. Il était dans une merde noire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue ? ) **

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre (si vous êtes sages et que vous me donnez votre avis, of course). J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire ce premier chapitre et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour les suivants !**

**Bises**

**Xérès !**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rise and Fall**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Hello everyone ! AVANT TOUTE CHOSE, je me permets de véhiculer une information de haute importance qui m'a fait littéralement baver/hyperventiler/suffoquer devant mon PC. Le 10 octobre (jour béni), c'est la sortie du jeu de société Harry Potter, dans le style Trivial Pursuit avec des questions et des défis… (idéal pour mesurer nos connaissances du monde de Rowling entre Potterheads, celui qui perd paye le jus de citrouille of course). Et l'on peut incarner 6 personnages, dont Draco (haaaaan !). Bref, le 10 octobre ce sera mon Nowel à l'avance. En tout cas, je courrai l'acheter. Et vous ?  
Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Voici le second chapitre de The Rise and Fall, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Comme vous avez dû l'imaginer, il va y avoir un peu de torture par moments (mais jamais rien de trop gorissime, Hermione reste mon héroïne donc elle va en baver, oui, mais pas trop trop non plus pour le moment). J'espère pouvoir continuer de poster un chapitre par semaine ou un tous les quinze jours, mais je ne promets rien (j'ai une entreprise à faire tourner, hein …). En tous cas, je fais de mon mieux pour écrire un maximum à l'avance et pouvoir poster en temps et en heure.  
Vous avez été nombreux à me suivre et à me favoritiser (le correcteur orthographique de Word n'aime pas beaucoup ce mot, mais je le trouve joli u_u) et je vous en remercie : leve la tête, pyreneprincesse, Sisika45, Heiza, labelge, Melusine78, , Valerie24, Noumiex3, Jenifael09, yu-chan-x3, m2010, lilly Granger Malfoy, kadronya, fairylilac, EinIgriV, Ange's fics, aillerose, cpier013, laguernette. Special thanks to : Erika (Erika, tu as tort la Voix des Morts c'était les bisounours à côté de celle-là XD), Lullaby (ma très enthousiaste revieweuze préférée), lilarose12, Hardcoredrugs, Juls, Kira-Adams, faerycyn, Roselia001, Loufoca-Granger, tiff, SatouneDV, bangaaarang. Pour leurs adorables reviews et compliments :) Place à la lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J. , sauf l'histoire !**

**~o~**

**Chapitre 2 : QCM – Questionnaire à coups multiples**

Draco referma la porte de sa chambre, les mains tremblantes, et se laissa doucement glisser contre la porte jusqu'au sol. Il avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait. Toujours su qu'un jour on lui demanderait de torturer, de tuer, de prouver sa fidélité à Voldemort. Il s'y était d'ailleurs préparé avec application, à grands coups d'alcool dans le gosier, se prenant à espérer ne jamais connaître ses victimes, les traitant avec suffisamment de détachement pour pouvoir mieux ignorer leurs hurlements, leurs pleurs et leur souffrance. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas au programme. De toutes les personnes qu'on aurait pu lui attribuer, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur la pire. Granger. Le pire aimant à merde qu'il n'ait jamais connu. S'il touchait un seul de ses cheveux, il devrait la tuer et cacher son corps dans un endroit très isolé pour que jamais personne ne puisse prouver quoi que ce soit. Si Potter et ses amis apprenaient qu'il lui avait fait du mal, on le pourchasserait, on le traquerait, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et ce genre de plans foireux ne faisait pas vraiment partie de l'avenir qu'il s'était imaginé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille. Peut-être partir peinard sur une île déserte ou au Groenland … Tout valait mieux que ça.

On tambourina à sa porte.

« Draco ? », fit la voix courroucée de son père, quelque peu étouffée derrière le panneau de bois. « Veux-tu bien descendre ? J'aimerais que tu commences tout de suite. »

Il se frappa le front du poing, plusieurs fois, en silence. Il ne pourrait pas y aller comme ça.

« J'arrive, Père », fit-il avec sa voix la plus assurée possible. « Une minute. »

Il entendit les pas de son père s'éloigner dans le couloir et souffla profondément. Il se remit debout et s'avança jusqu'à son lit. Il se mit à quatre pattes, tendit le bras sous le sommier et en retira une bouteille de vodka à moitié pleine. Il but une dizaine de larges gorgées d'affilée, faillit en recracher la moitié et reprit son souffle. Ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

En mode pilotage automatique, il réajusta le col de sa chemise, quitta sa chambre et descendit dignement les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Il redoutait la deuxième descente, celle qui lui permettrait de rejoindre les sous-sols, car l'odeur qui s'en échappait était ignoble. Et ses cuites à répétition le rendaient de plus en plus sensible aux mauvaises odeurs. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait noyé la cave dans l'eau savonneuse, histoire que ça sente meilleur. Non, en fait, à choisir, il les aurait tous envoyés à Azkaban ces traîtres, mais en aucun cas …_dans MON putain de sous-sol._

Mécaniquement, il descendit la seconde volée de marches, déjà terrassé par l'odeur immonde des corps sales. Théodore l'attendait déjà en bas. Ce dingue avait même l'air… impatient. A tel point que c'en était dérangeant.

« Ah, te voilà enfin, c'est pas trop tôt », s'écria-t-il joyeusement. « Avant-dernière cellule au fond à droite. » Il partit devant, sautillant presque. Draco le suivit en silence, réfléchissant à un moyen de s'éclipser ou de retourner la situation. Mais, embrumé par les abus de la veille et la longue lampée de vodka qu'il venait de rajouter par-dessus, son cerveau semblait au point mort. Théodore ouvrit la porte de la cellule et entra. Draco referma derrière eux.

Granger était attachée sur une chaise, au niveau des poignets, des chevilles et du cou. Elle était absolument incapable de bouger le moindre poil. Draco grimaça. Où était le plaisir si celui d'en face ne pouvait pas répliquer, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ? Ce n'était même plus du sport à ce niveau-là. Mais Théodore ne semblait pas en faire grand cas et il s'agenouilla devant la chaise, pour mettre son nez au niveau de celui de Granger, qui le gratifia d'un regard meurtrier.

« Coucou, Miss Je-Sais-Tout », chantonna Théodore, tandis que Draco s'asseyait sur une table, dans un coin de la pièce, refusant tout net de les regarder. « Comme on se retrouve, hein ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. _« Comme on se retrouve ? » Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas trouver plus cliché comme phrase d'intro ?_ Bien décidé à ne participer que si Théo commençait à trouver son mutisme suspect, il ramena ses jambes en tailleur et entreprit de retendre les lacets de sa chaussure droite, avec un air de concentration qui égalait presque celui de sa mère face aux tartines beurrées.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir entre les mains, Granger », reprit Théo, en ôtant sa veste et en la posant, pliée à la perfection sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il retroussa ensuite les manches de sa chemise immaculée et sourit lorsqu'il vit Hermione frémir. Pour la torture, tout était dans la mise en scène. Un bon bourreau n'a même pas besoin de faire mal, en théorie. Le simple fait de sortir ses outils de la bonne manière donnait envie à l'interrogé de déballer au moins la moitié de ce qu'il savait.

« Va te faire voir, Nott », cracha Granger, même si la férocité de son regard commençait à laisser place à la peur.

Théodore porta une main à sa poitrine, comme s'il venait de recevoir une balle en plein cœur. « Oh, Granger, pourquoi tant de haine. Je suis en train de te dire combien je suis heureux de te voir et toi, tu m'insultes ? Pas très gentil, tout ça. Non, pas très gentil. »

Granger jeta un bref regard en direction de Draco, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui les ignorait superbement. Ce regard n'avait duré qu'un quart de seconde, mais Théodore le remarqua et se retourna en direction de son ami. Il leva les bras en signe d'incompréhension.

« Mec ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est ici que ça se passe ! »

Draco lui jeta un regard venimeux mais ne dit rien. « Je t'en prie, je te laisse commencer. »

Théodore haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Granger. « Mon _ami_, ici présent, n'est pas très en forme en ce moment. Les petits plaisirs de la vie, tout ça, ça le dépasse. Qu'il boude donc, on est très bien tous les deux, sans ce gros rabat-joie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Granger ? », ajouta-t-il en caressant la joue de la jeune fille, qui tenta de reculer la tête. Sans grand succès.

Théodore serra le poing et frappa de toutes ses forces la joue de Granger, qui émit un craquement sinistre. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Draco relever la tête au moment de l'impact. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de décrypter son expression plus longtemps car le revers ne se fit pas attendre et ce fut au tour de l'autre joue. Cette fois, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un bref cri de douleur. Les larmes emplirent ses yeux mais elle fit de son mieux pour les refouler.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Si on laissait tomber les questions sur Potter, l'Ordre du Phoenix et tous ces trucs, pour aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, on fait connaissance ! », fit joyeusement Théodore en levant à nouveau le poing. Mais il se figea soudain, le bras levé et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Hermione, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, vit alors Théodore s'effondrer sur le sol. Malfoy se tenait à présent à sa place, la baguette à la main, l'expression aussi vide que s'il venait d'écraser un cafard. Hermione n'osait plus bouger. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, si elle devait s'en réjouir ou plutôt craindre le pire.

Draco se baissa, tira le corps inerte de Théodore par les bras pour le caler contre un mur, puis plongea une main dans une des poches du pantalon de celui-ci. Il en sortit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet et toujours sans accorder le moindre regard à Hermione, s'en alluma une. Il tira deux ou trois bouffées sans bouger avant de se retourner pour la regarder. La jeune fille n'osait toujours rien dire. Ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas normal, absolument pas normal. Il fit deux pas en avant pour se poster en face d'elle et la considéra comme si elle n'était qu'une assiette sale dans un évier. Il brandit à nouveau sa baguette et la plaça juste devant la bouche de Granger. Celle-ci fut de nouveau prise de panique.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui va suivre, Granger, mais c'est nécessaire », dit-il laconiquement.

« Quoi ? », fit-elle faiblement avant de l'entendre murmurer un sort. Rien ne se passa et elle jeta un regard interloqué en direction du blond… qui se pencha en avant et enfonça sa cigarette incandescente sur le bras de la jeune fille. Hermione poussa un cri strident. Dans la seconde qui suivit, un coup violent la surprit en plein milieu du visage. Elle sentit sa lèvre inférieure exploser et un liquide chaud emplir sa bouche. Sonnée, elle sentit alors Malfoy frotter ses manches contre sa bouche, couvrant sa chemise de son sang. Un coup de poing en pleine poitrine lui fit émettre un dernier hurlement rauque et elle se mit à tousser bruyamment, cherchant de l'air. Malfoy éloigna alors sa baguette de la bouche d'Hermione et se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule. Il y coinça sa baguette dans la serrure et murmura un autre sort. Les hurlements et la toux de la jeune fille résonnèrent dans la pièce, se répétant en boucle, avec quelques modulations.

Le souffle encore coupé et la tête comme une pastèque, Hermione vit Malfoy se rasseoir tranquillement sur sa table et reprendre l'étude de ses lacets.

« Qu'est-…qu'est-ce que tu fous, Malfoy ? », cracha-t-elle, en même temps qu'un peu de sang.

« Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma matinée à te taper dessus, j'ai eu une soirée et une nuit difficiles. Je veux seulement qu'on me foute la paix. Et quand je dis on, tu es comprise dedans. »

Hermione regarda, interloquée, la baguette de Malfoy qui imitait ses hurlements près de la porte et son cerveau commença immédiatement à imaginer comment elle pourrait se libérer et la récupérer.

Draco avait suivi son regard et secoua la tête. « N'y pense même pas, Granger. Je l'aurai entre les mains bien avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de poser un pied par terre et pour le coup, tu m'auras mis en colère et je te garantis que tu n'aimerais pas ça. »

Hermione ne répondit rien et regarda Théodore, inconscient, assis contre le mur. Draco se leva et se tourna vers Hermione. « Merci de m'y faire penser, j'avais presque oublié ce détail. »

_Quoi ?_, pensa Hermione en voyant le blond asséner un coup de poing magistral dans le nez de l'autre Serpentard, qui se mit à saigner abondamment, sans pour autant le réveiller.

« Je dirai que tu as réussi à lui mettre un coup de tête et qu'il a perdu connaissance. Il risque de ne pas trop être content quand il se réveillera, mais avec un peu de chance, mon père le traitera d'incapable et ne le laissera plus revenir. »

Il allait se rasseoir quand Hermione l'interpella. « Et comment je suis censée lui mettre un coup de tête avec ce truc autour du cou, Einstein ? »

Draco se dirigea vers elle et desserra le lien qui enserrait sa gorge. Suffisamment pour lui permettre de bouger la tête et s'en servir. Puis il alla se rasseoir et ne bougea plus. Hermione en profita pour inspecter les lieux. Une pièce, ameublement spartiate, pas de fenêtres, une seule issue. Derrière cette porte, un long couloir peuplé de Mangemorts et un Manoir qui l'était tout autant. Ce n'était donc pas comme ça qu'elle allait s'enfuir.

De son côté, Malfoy avait terminé l'entretien de ses chaussures et commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir amené un bon bouquin pour se distraire. Les minutes s'égrenaient, longues, lentes, fastidieuses. Et le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione, dont le nez était maintenant rond et rouge comme une betterave, pesait sur lui, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à penser à autre chose.

« Je peux te demander pourquoi tu as fait ça, Malfoy ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

Le blond soupira. « Depuis quand je devrais me justifier auprès d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ? », cracha-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

« Depuis que tu empêches tes _amis_ de l'interroger, peut-être ? », fit-elle en plissant les yeux. « Depuis que tu désobéis à ton maître ? »

Draco ricana. « Je n'ai pas de maître. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix. »

« Oui, ça tu l'as déjà dit », fit sombrement Hermione. « Moi qui pensais que tu serais le premier à vouloir te défouler sur moi … »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde en est persuadé ? Ok, je te déteste, ok tu m'as frappé en troisième année et ok tu es la personne la plus exaspérante que je connaisse. Mais des gens comme toi, il y en a plein ce sous-sol et ce n'est pas pour ça que je passe mes journées à leur défoncer le crâne. Je suis un intellectuel, moi, pas un malade mental. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire grossier. « Toi, un intellectuel ? Je t'en prie, Malfoy… »

Il la fusilla du regard. « Tu veux que je réanime Théodore, histoire qu'on rigole ? »

Hermione cessa aussitôt de rire et baissa les yeux. « Non. »

« Bien, c'est ce que je pensais. »

Nouveau silence. Hermione releva la tête et considéra longuement la tache brune qu'avait laissée la cigarette de Malfoy sur son bras. Ses hurlements tournaient toujours en boucle et leur répétitivité devenait franchement lassante. Ce devait être également l'avis de Malfoy, car il se leva et récupéra sa baguette, faisant taire l'enregistrement.

« Comment est-ce que tu comptes donner le change, si tu ne me poses pas de questions ? Tu vas mentir ? », demanda Hermione doucement.

Draco rangea sa baguette puis lui lança un regard torve. « Pas du tout, j'espère juste qu'au bout d'un certain temps, mon père me fera remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre et crois-moi, là, tu parleras. Et moi, je pourrai vaquer à mes occupations et oublier que tu croupis sous mes pieds. Et tout rentreras dans l'ordre. »

Hermione déglutit. « Tu es encore pire que tes collègues, Malfoy. Eux au moins, ils ne font pas semblant d'ignorer ce qu'il se passe ici. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Le blond haussa les épaules. « Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu penses, Granger. Bonne journée. »

Il lança un sort sur Nott, qui secoua la tête et poussa un cri de douleur en réalisant que son nez était cassé. « Mais qu'est-ce que … ? », balbutia-t-il, tandis que Draco l'aidait à se relever.

« Elle t'a sonné, mon pote. Viens sortons, il faut te remettre le nez en place », lui ordonna-t-il pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de Granger.

« Quelle espèce de petite salope », jura Théodore, la main en coupe sous les narines. « Elle ne perd rien pour attendre. » Il avisa alors les manches tachées de sang de Draco. « Je vois que tu as enfin décidé de rejoindre la partie. »

Draco ne répondit pas et le poussa hors de la cellule. Il jeta un dernier regard inexpressif en direction de Granger et claqua la porte.

Hermione entendit leurs pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle laissa son menton retomber sur sa poitrine et se mit à pleurer.

~o~

Lorsque Théodore fut reparti chez lui, Lucius Malfoy prit son fils à part pour lui demander une explication. Draco s'en tint à sa version des faits, que Granger s'était débattue et qu'un lien mal serré autour de son cou lui avait permis de mettre un coup de tête magistral à Nott. Cet imbécile s'était effondré et Draco s'était lui-même occupé d'arranger le portrait de la Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Lucius Malfoy avait réagi exactement de la façon qu'il avait espérée, traitant Nott d'imbécile et confiant à son fils l'entière responsabilité de Granger. A condition d'obtenir des résultats plus concluants très rapidement. Sinon, il enverrait quelqu'un d'autre. Draco avait hoché la tête lentement, puis demandé l'autorisation de ne reprendre l'interrogatoire que le lendemain, prétextant une douleur au poignet.

Lucius Malfoy avait accepté mais exigé qu'il obtienne au moins des informations concernant le lieu où se terraient les principaux membres de l'Ordre. Draco était monté dans sa chambre, avait terminé sa bouteille de vodka et sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve jusqu'au lendemain.

~o~

Lorsque Draco se présenta au petit-déjeuner, légèrement en retard et nauséeux, il trouva sa mère seule à table et ses tartines déjà servies.

« Bonjour, mon chéri », roucoula-t-elle avec un large sourire. Draco grinça des dents. Elle se permettait toujours de l'appeler par des surnoms ridicules lorsque Lucius n'était pas à portée de voix.

« Bonjour Mère », répondit-il sèchement. « Où est Père ? »

Narcissa roula des yeux. « Au travail. Il a négligé le repas le plus important de la journée, tu te rends compte ? » Non, Draco ne se rendait pas compte. Il aurait lui-même préféré être à des millions de kilomètres de cette table en chêne. « Mais tu le connais, quand il y a de nouveaux arrivants, on ne le tient plus. Mais toi, mange bien, il faut que tu reprennes des forces ! Comment va ton poignet, pas trop douloureux, j'espère ? »

Draco la regarda fixement. « Je suis terrassé par la douleur », fit-il, d'une voix neutre. « Granger a la tête dure. »

Narcissa parut ravie de la nouvelle. « Je demanderai aux elfes de préparer des cubes de glace, il ne faudrait pas que tu te blesses inutilement. »

« Trop aimable », railla Draco en plongeant le nez dans son bol de thé.

Un cri sourd en provenance de la cave perturba le silence de la salle à manger et Narcissa poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Voilà ! Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas quand ton père saute le petit-déjeuner. Pas moyen de manger en paix. »

Draco reposa son bol vide et lui adressa un sourire glacial. « Si vous voulez, mère, je leur demanderai de crier moins fort en descendant, tout à l'heure. »

« Tu ferais ça, mon chéri ? », s'exclama Narcissa, qui n'avait pas saisi le ton sarcastique de son fils. « Tu serais vraiment un amour ! »

Draco quitta la table, encore plus dégoûté qu'à l'arrivée et amorça sa descente au sous-sol. Son père voulait des résultats. Ce qui signifiait que le grand chef en désirait aussi. Il aurait pu demander à un autre Mangemort de prendre sa place, mais il se taillerait une réputation de poltron. Mieux valait encore passer pour un incapable. L'incapable, on le laisse tranquille. Alors que le poltron… Il chassa cette pensée. Il fallait attendre que l'ordre de le relever de ses fonctions vienne de plus haut. En attendant, il devait tout de même montrer qu'il ne passait pas ses séances à se tourner les pouces.

En bas, il trouva son père qui s'essuyait les mains sur une serviette blanche. Blanche et tachée de rouge. « Ah, Draco ! Tu tombes bien. J'espère que tu es prêt, ce matin, il nous faut des réponses. Les jolies couleurs, les creux, les bosses, ce que tu as fait hier sur Granger, c'était très joli artistiquement parlant mais ça ne nous fait pas vraiment avancer. J'espère qu'on s'est compris ? »

« Oui, Père », marmonna Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cellule.

« C'est pour cela que je t'ai attribué un nouveau … camarade de jeu », reprit Lucius Malfoy. Draco se figea et pivota lentement. Et c'est alors qu'il remarqua, dans l'ombre, un deuxième type. Un colosse qui tenait un attaché-case à la main. « Il t'aidera à recueillir des informations. »

« Mais… », commença Draco mais son père le fit taire d'un geste. Le colosse rejoignit Draco dans le couloir et plus il se rapprochait, plus Draco devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce type était immense mais son air stupide laissait entendre qu'il n'avait pas inventé la poudre. Le blond pensa qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout être à la place de Granger en ce moment-même.

Il recula jusqu'à la cellule et ouvrit la porte. Granger était toujours attachée à sa chaise. Elle leva le nez en les entendant entrer et fronça les sourcils en avisant l'homme qui accompagnait son ex-camarade de classe. Celui-ci déposa son attaché-case sur l'une des tables et se figea, attendant des instructions. Draco referma la porte et mal à l'aise, ne cessant de regarder tour à tour Hermione et le grand costaud. Il devait avoir du sang de géant dans les veines, pensa Draco. Une telle armoire à glace, ce n'était pas humain.

« Granger… », commença-t-il, sans quitter le type des yeux. « Aujourd'hui, il va falloir que tu répondes à nos questions et… »

Le colosse regarda étrangement le jeune homme, comme s'il venait de parler en chinois. Draco supposa donc qu'il parlait trop gentiment. Il se racla donc la gorge et prit sa plus grosse voix, regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

« Tu vas parler », dit-il simplement.

Hermione s'assombrit. « Et toi, tu peux crever. »

_Idiote !, _jura Malfoy intérieurement._ Tu ne vois donc pas que ce type va te réduire en bouillie ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas juste nous dire ce qu'on veut et on te laissera tranquille !_

Comme plus personne ne bougeait dans la pièce, le colosse se retourna vers son attaché-case et l'ouvrit. Du coin de l'œil, Draco perçut l'éclat argenté de dizaines d'outils plus perfectionnés les uns que les autres. Pinces, extracteurs, scalpels, râpes, pointes, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Granger dut les voir aussi car elle laissa échapper un tout petit gémissement et se tortilla sur son siège. Le Serpentard se sentit trembler de tous ses membres, lorsque le gros tas de muscle sortit une pince coupante de son étui et se tourna vers Hermione, lorgnant ses doigts.

Il fit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Draco se jeta sur Hermione et lui asséna une demi-douzaine de coups de poings au visage. Le colosse, interdit, arrêta son geste et reposa sa pince coupante. Draco pensa avec soulagement, qu'il était effectivement là pour prendre le relais au cas où le jeune homme ne serait pas « assez performant ». Donc tant qu'il frappait Granger, l'autre ne s'interposerait pas. Il renversa la chaise d'un coup de pied, pour qu'Hermione se retrouve au sol et il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, pour bourrer son ventre de coups de pied. Puis, tournant le dos au Mangemort, Draco baissa le visage vers celui, sanguinolent et tuméfié, de la jeune fille et chuchota : « Tant que c'est moi qui frappes, lui ne te touchera pas. Crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça. Alors par pitié, réponds. »

Hermione gémit de douleur et il prit ça pour un oui. Il se releva, jeta un regard haineux et quelque peu inquiet au géant, puis redressa la chaise. Granger pleurait en silence.

« Bien, première question : où se cache Harry Potter ? »

Hermione sanglota. « Je ne peux pas. »

Le géant fit un mouvement vers son attaché-case mais Draco tendit le bras dans sa direction et aboya : « C'EST BON, ça va, je gère. Vous êtes pressé ou quoi ? » L'autre le regarda d'un air stupide mais ne rabaissa pas pour autant son bras. « Bon, vous l'aurez voulu. » Draco sortit dans le couloir, fit signe à son père d'approcher et prit son air le plus sérieux.

« Père, je ne peux pas travailler dans ses conditions. Ce type là … c'est comme si vous ne me faisiez pas confiance. C'est vexant. »

Lucius considéra un instant la chemise couverte de sang de son fils, ainsi que ses poings meurtris d'avoir tant frappés et parut satisfait. Il passa la tête à l'intérieur de la cellule, apprécia les nouveaux motifs qui étaient apparus sur le visage de la prisonnière et fit signe à l'autre de sortir. Le grand rangea sa pince, ferma son attaché case et disparut derrière Lucius. Draco referma la porte et se laissa tomber sur le sol, respirant profondément. Granger continuait de sangloter doucement, mais il sentit qu'elle aussi semblait plus détendue depuis que l'autre était parti. Il releva la tête et la regarda. Avec un frisson, il observa les plaies rouvertes et le sang sur les vêtements de Granger. Il n'avait pas retenu ses coups. Mais s'il l'avait fait, l'autre aurait pris le relais et ça aurait dépassé les limites que Draco s'était fixées.

Il se releva, épousseta son pantalon et s'approcha de la chaise de Granger, qui releva la tête vers lui.

« J'étais obligé », dit-il simplement.

Hermione cracha un peu de sang par terre et Draco grimaça de dégoût. « C'est faux. »

Il serra les poings. « Pardon ? J'aurais très bien pu laisser ce type t'écorcher les plantes des pieds ou t'arracher les ongles, te couper les doigts. A ce que je vois, tu as encore tous tes membres et c'est grâce à moi. Tu devrais me remercier », cracha-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

Hermione émit un petit rire hystérique. « Te remercier ? Tu te prends pour un bon samaritain ? Si tu désapprouves les agissements de tes pairs, il fallait rejoindre l'Ordre et te battre à nos côtés. Te contenter de regarder sans rien faire, c'est encore pire. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Malfoy. »

« Ne pas vouloir participer à la torture ne signifie pas pour autant que je suis un amoureux des Moldus, Granger. Enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne. »

Hermione renifla. « Tu pourrais tout simplement dire que tu ne veux pas le faire. »

Draco éclata de rire. « Et être accusé de traîtrise ? Non merci, ces cachots sont tout sauf confortables. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard dégoûté. « Sans déconner ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « La question n'est pas là, Granger. Le fait est que quand je sortirai de cette cellule, il faudra que je leur donne des informations. Donc que tu le veuilles ou pas, il va falloir te mettre à table, sinon la grosse brute de tout à l'heure reviendra et tu le regretteras amèrement. »

« Je ne peux pas te dire où est Harry, Malfoy », répondit-elle simplement.

Le Serpentard poussa un cri d'exaspération. « C'est pas vrai, t'es inconsciente ou stupide ? Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, là. »

« Je ne peux pas te dire où est Harry, tout simplement parce que je n'en ai aucune idée », s'énerva-t-elle.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Harry, Ron et moi, on était partis pour… », elle s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. « Bref, on était partis et on avait mis au point un système. Si l'un de nous trois ne revenait pas au camp provisoire après une mission, les autres avaient l'ordre de plier bagage et de quitter les lieux aussi vite que possible. Donc non, Malfoy, je ne me fous pas de toi quand je dis que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où Harry se trouve. »

Le silence retomba dans la cellule. Draco sentit sa tête tourner. Si elle répondait ainsi à toutes les questions, ça allait être sa fête à lui aussi. Il se laissa tomber contre un mur et ferma les yeux.

« Vous étiez partis pour quoi, au juste ? », demanda-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

Hermione réfléchit. Elle pouvait le dire, après tout Voldemort devait être au courant de leur quête des Horcruxes. Ils en avaient déjà détruit trois, Voldemort ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Si elle arrivait à faire croire à Malfoy que l'information qu'elle lui donnait était d'une importance capitale, elle gagnerait du temps.

Comme elle ne disait rien, Malfoy prit cela pour de la résistance et changea de ton. « Allez Granger », fit-il doucement, « si tu me donnes une seule info, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui et je te foutrai la paix jusqu'à demain. »

La jeune fille se décida donc à lui parler des Horcruxes. Comme elle s'y attendait, Voldemort n'avait pas été assez fou pour dévoiler à ses troupes ce moyen de l'exterminer. Malfoy prit donc l'histoire pour une info de premier ordre et sembla satisfait.

« Bien, je tiendrai donc parole et tu auras la paix jusqu'à demain. Tu comprends vite, Granger, quand tu veux… », fit-il avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard narquois de la Gryffondor.

Malfoy remonta donc le couloir du sous-sol, puis les escaliers en sifflotant. Il trouva son père dans le hall d'entrée, en grande discussion avec un inconnu. Ce-dernier lui jeta un regard bizarre et Draco se souvint alors qu'il avait la chemise et les bras tachés de sang.

Lucius se retourna et remarqua son fils. A sa grande surprise, il sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Draco, je te présente le nouveau responsable du Bureau de contrôle des identités. Monsieur, voici mon fils Draco. »

Draco prit un malin plaisir à tendre sa main meurtrie et sanglante en direction de l'homme. Celui-ci la serra avec une pointe de dégoût et Draco pensa avec amertume qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à se salir les mains. S'il avait pu, il aurait forcé ce type en costume impeccable à lécher le sang de Granger sur son poing. Mais il se contenta de lui adresser un large sourire faux, tandis que son père reprenait.

« Ah oui, désolée pour sa tenue ! Draco travaille en ce moment même sur un gros dossier. Un proche de l'Indésirable numéro Un. » Lucius Malfoy tapota fièrement l'épaule de son fils, tandis que l'homme hochait la tête lentement.

« Vous et moi, nous faisons un peu le même métier, en somme », fit le responsable d'un ton affreusement léger. « Vous leur retirez leur dignité et moi leur baguette. »

« Très amusant », cracha Draco avec une expression glaciale. « Père, permettez-moi de me retirer pour me changer. »

« Hmm oui, oui, Draco, tu viendras me faire ton rapport ensuite, merci. » Il s'éloigna avec l'homme du Ministère et Draco s'éclipsa dans sa chambre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**C'est tout … pour le moment ! Bon, ça commence un peu à chauffer pour le matricule d'Hermione, non ? Si elle continue à ne pas vouloir parler, ça ne va pas s'arranger ! Mais il se pourrait que CERTAINS évènements changent la donne, mais ça, vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres… Je ne vous en dis pas plus. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !**

**Enormes bisous.**

**Xérès !**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rise and Fall**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour mes petits loups ! Voici le chapitre 3 de The Rise and Fall. Ne vous emballez pas en lisant le titre, ça n'a rien à voir avec 50 Shades, vous découvrirez vers la fin pourquoi j'ai choisi cette référence (mais je le répète, pas de SM ici, donc n'espérez pas voir Draco se transformer en Christian Grey et dévergonder notre pauvre Hermione). Dans ce chapitre, nous allons un peu délaisser Hermione au début (et oui, il n'y a pas que Granger dans la vie) pour retrouver enfin ceux que nous attendions tous … Je n'en dis pas plus. Mais vous serez servis en Dramione dans la dernière partie. J'espère que ça vous plaira. (Des larmes et des règlements de compte à prévoir) Enjoy !**

**Merci à mes nouveaux followers (MEworcester, Idril Melwasur et Alex-MOR-DRAC), ainsi qu'à labelge, faerycyn, Loufoca-Granger, sweet nanoute, Noumiex3 et Erika pour leurs reviews !**

**Chapitre 3 : One Shade of Grey.**

Il se sentait vide, exténué, lessivé, abattu de toutes les façons qu'un être humain peut l'être. Les mêmes phrases tournaient à présent en boucle dans son cerveau. Comment avait-il pu laisser une telle chose arriver ? Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Comment imaginer une seule seconde que le monde puisse tourner sans elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparu, il avait besoin d'elle, ils avaient besoin d'elle, le monde avait besoin d'elle… _BORDEL_

Harry Potter donna un coup de pied furieux dans le coussin posé sur son lit, envoyant celui-ci valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. S'il avait pu, il aurait tout fracassé de ses propres mains. Le coussin en plume d'oie, le matelas, le sommier, la chaise, la table, tout ce qu'il aurait pu trouver dans sa petite chambre sombre et exiguë de « l'ancienne et très vénérable maison des Black », reconvertie depuis peu en quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Pour la millionième fois depuis qu'Hermione avait été capturée deux jours plus tôt, le Survivant passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, ajoutant encore un peu plus de chaos à sa coiffure apocalyptique. Deux jours qu'ils avaient cessé de rechercher les derniers Horcruxes. Deux jours que Ron ne cessait d'errer comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs de la maison. Deux jours que toutes leurs recherches étaient au point mort. Deux jours passés à entendre Molly Weasley sangloter dans chaque foutue pièce de la maison : dans la cuisine en préparant les repas, dans le salon en passant le balai, dans les couloirs en chassant les Doxy… Harry se demandait combien de temps il était humainement possible de pleurer avant que le corps ne finisse par se vider de toute son eau. En tous cas, plus de deux jours visiblement…

Ils venaient seulement de reprendre espoir. Après la destruction du médaillon et le retour de Ron, le poids sur ses épaules n'avait cessé de s'alléger. Hermione avait retrouvé le sourire et s'était replongée dans ses recherches avec plus de motivation que jamais. Mais tout s'était envolé à la seconde où ils l'avaient prise. Ils l'avaient saisie la première et alors qu'ils luttaient contre leurs agresseurs, que les sortilèges fusaient dans tous les sens, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et derrière les larmes d'Hermione, il avait lu l'ordre silencieux qu'elle lui adressait : _Fuyez. Partez sans moi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._ Harry avait alors saisi Ron, hurlant qu'il ne la laisserait pas, et sans lui donner d'autre choix, il avait transplané.

Après avoir brouillé leurs pistes, ils avaient regagné le QG de l'Ordre et Ron ne lui avait plus adressé le moindre regard ni la moindre parole depuis. Arthur Weasley lui avait assuré qu'il reviendrait vers lui dès qu'il serait calmé, une fois sa colère atténuée, et Harry avait hoché la tête sombrement. Il comprenait la réaction de Ron mais c'était ce qui avait été convenu avec Hermione. Si l'un d'eux se faisait avoir, il n'était pas question de risquer d'être faits prisonniers tous les trois. Mieux valait en abandonner un et réfléchir à un sauvetage en règle, plutôt que de tomber tous ensemble aux mains de Voldemort.

Mais Harry avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait aucune solution. Par Merlin, il ne savait même pas où Hermione avait été emmenée … Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien se trouver à Tombouctou. On frappa doucement à la porte et il se leva pour ouvrir. Rémus Lupin, son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, se tenait dans l'encadrement et lui adressa son habituel sourire bienveillant.

« Bonjour Harry », le salua doucement le loup-garou. « Notre cher ami Snivellus ne va pas tarder à arriver avec des informations, tu devrais descendre. »

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit et Rémus sembla lire dans ses pensées car il ajouta aussitôt. « Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi de collaborer avec lui, Harry. Je sais que tu l'as vu ce soir-là sur la tour d'Astronomie, mais comme nous avons pu le constater dans les documents laissés par Albus, son assassinat était prévu et Séverus reste tout de même de notre côté. Il peut nous apporter des informations très précieuses… »

Le Survivant renifla avec mépris. « Convenu ou pas, il l'a tué et-

« Harry ! », fit fermement Rémus en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne prétends pas connaître ses motivations mais je peux comprendre le choix de Dumbledore. Je préfèrerais également mourir de la main d'un ami de confiance et dans un but précis, plutôt que de celle de Voldemort ou de l'un de ses sbires. » Rémus soupira. « Il était piégé et il le savait. Ce plan te paraît ignoble car il a conduit au décès de l'un des hommes que tu respectais le plus en ce monde, mais il était nécessaire. Fais confiance à Dumbledore. »

Harry hocha la tête à contrecœur et Rémus posa sa main sur son épaule. « Maintenant, viens. Peut-être en saura-t-on un peu plus sur la situation d'Hermione. »

Harry suivit son ancien professeur jusque dans la salle à manger. Rogue était déjà là, la mine sombre. Harry se demanda si c'était parce qu'il avait de mauvaises nouvelles ou parce que Ron, Fred et Georges, déjà assis à table, ne cessaient tous trois de le fusiller du regard en silence.

Quand Harry entra, Rogue leva le nez et le fixa étrangement. Harry soutint son regard avec animosité et il vit Rogue hausser un sourcil méprisant. Kingsley Shacklebolt était également présent, en grande discussion avec Arthur et Bill Weasley dans un coin de la pièce. Fleur était déjà occupée à servir le repas, aidée de Molly qui (et Harry en fut soulagé) avait cessé de pleurer. Dès qu'il fut servi, Ron empoigna sa fourchette et se mit à la planter rageusement dans ses carottes vichy, qu'il entreprit ensuite de mâcher bruyamment, sans quitter une seule seconde Rogue des yeux. Le maître des Potions esquissa un rictus de dégoût devant ce spectacle et se retint de lui jeter sa serviette de table à la figure.

« Et sinon Rogue, vous compter assassiner quelqu'un pendant le repas ou on peut desserrer nos strings ? », gronda Ron, tandis que Harry esquissait un petit sourire moqueur.

« Ronald ! », s'exclama Molly en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

Rogue jeta un regard mauvais en direction du rouquin avant de lui répondre. « Je n'ai pas encore décidé, M. Weasley. A votre place, je ne me détendrais pas trop… On ne sait jamais. »

Ron allait rétorquer vertement mais sa mère intervint de nouveau, sentant la situation dégénérer. « RONALD ! JE TE PRÉVIENS … »

La mère et le fils échangèrent un regard furieux. Harry profita de l'interlude pour prendre place à table.

« Et donc ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? », demanda Arthur Weasley avec raideur. Lui non plus ne se trouvait pas bien à l'aise en présence du maître des potions.

Séverus abandonna sa contemplation du visage écarlate et furieux de Ron pour se tourner vers son interlocuteur. « Rien de bien neuf. En ce moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est assez accaparé par le 'scandale Zabini'… », déclara-t-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

« Ah oui, j'ai vu ça dans la Gazette ! », s'écria Tonks. « C'est dingue, cette histoire. Comment ont-ils pu cacher l'existence d'un enfant au Ministère ? Les registres de l'état civil se remplissent d'eux-mêmes à chaque naissance dans le monde magique, ça relève de l'impossible de les falsifier. »

« Eh bien apparemment, impossible n'est pas Zabini », répondit Rogue. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ne sait pas comment ils s'y sont pris, ce qui explique son agacement. Quant à la petite, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'ils en ont fait depuis que l'affaire a éclaté au grand jour. Je sais simplement qu'elle ne sait ni parler, ni écrire, ni lire. Une enfant complètement sauvage. »

« C'est monstrueux… comment peut-on faire ça à son propre sang ? », maugréa Rémus en posant une main sur le genou de Tonks, assise à côté de lui. La jeune femme ajouta sa propre main sur la sienne et la serra.

« Et concernant Miss Granger ? », demanda Kingsley d'un air grave.

Rogue vit du coin de l'œil que Harry avait relevé la tête illico presto et attendait à présent qu'il poursuive. « Je sais où ils l'ont emmenée et je sais qu'elle est encore en vie. Je n'ai pas pu la voir de mes propres yeux mais je compte très bientôt y remédier… Ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer qu'elle va à peu près bien. »

« OÚ EST-ELLE ? », beugla Ron en se levant d'un bond. « ACCOUCHEZ, BON SANG ! »

« Ron, s'il te plaît », marmonna Harry. « Laisse le finir. »

Ron se rassit de mauvaise grâce et Rogue remercia Harry d'un signe de tête. « Merci, M. Potter », lâcha-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. « Je disais donc … avant que _Monsieur Weasley ne m'interrompe…_ »

« Connard », marmonna Ron dans sa barbe.

« Moui, si vous voulez… » Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et reprit. « Miss Granger se trouve au Manoir des Malfoys, enfermée au sous-sol, très certainement dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoire de Lucius… »

Molly et Arthur Weasley échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien.

« Je sais également que la personne chargée de l'interroger se trouve être le jeune Draco, ce qui est une chance car-

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'exploser. Littéralement. « VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE C'EST MALFOY QUI EST CHARGÉ DE LA TORTURER ? »

Rogue leva une main pour lui faire signe de se calmer, en vain.

« EN QUOI EST-CE QUE CA PEUT BIEN ÊTRE UNE CHANCE ? VOUS ÊTES CONSCIENT QU'IL LA DÉTESTE ? IL VA LA TUER AVEC LE SOURIRE ! », s'écria le Survivant, furieux.

« Monsieur Potter… »

« MALFOY A FAIT DE LA VIE D'HERMIONE UN ENFER PENDANT SIX ANS, IL VA LA-

« POTTER ! », beugla Rogue en se levant de sa chaise. Harry referma la bouche et le regarda, interdit. Rogue prit une longue et laborieuse respiration. « Je crois que vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne. »

« Mais-, protesta Harry.

Rogue se tourna vers les adultes. « Je suis le parrain de Draco, je le connais comme si c'était mon propre fils… » Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. « Je peux vous assurer qu'il se sent tout à fait étranger à cette guerre. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines et à mon grand regret, je n'ai pu que constater qu'il semblait plus décidé à noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool qu'à participer aux tortures. »

Molly Weasley porta une main à sa poitrine et murmura, les lèvres tremblantes : « Oh, le pauvre enfant… »

Ron lui jeta un regard furieux. « MAMAN ! On parle de Malfoy, là ! C'est un sale type, un lâche… »

« Et un enfant coincé dans un monde de violence contre lequel il est incapable de lutter ! », rétorqua sa mère en agitant son index sous le nez de son fils. « A quoi ressemblerais-tu, toi, si nous étions des parents comme Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ? »

« On serait tous blonds aux yeux gris et on aurait eu une super cote auprès des nanas à Poudlard », plaisanta Fred, tandis que son jumeau hochait la tête gravement.

« Quel gâchis … », renchérit George. « C'est con, la génétique… »

Les deux jumeaux se tapèrent dans la main, visiblement ravis de leur trait d'humour, tandis que leur mère les fusillait du regard. Harry dissimula un sourire derrière son verre de jus de citrouille, puis reporta son attention sur Rogue.

« Et donc, vous suggérez quoi ? De convaincre Malfoy de retourner sa veste pour qu'il trouve un moyen de faire sortir Hermione de là ? », ironisa Harry.

Séverus Rogue plongea son regard noir dans celui d'Harry et un rictus indéfinissable et calculateur se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Vous avez tout compris, M. Potter. Dommage que vous n'ayez jamais fait preuve d'autant de perspicacité en cours de potions. »

Piqué au vif, Harry lui répondit avec froideur. « Il n'y a pas de mauvais élèves, _Séverus_, seulement de mauvais professeurs … » Il laissa à Rogue le temps de digérer la pique qu'il venait de lui envoyer, puis reprit. « Néanmoins, votre plan peut valoir le coup si vous êtes sûr de vous concernant l'état d'esprit de Malfoy. Mais s'il est toujours égal au Malfoy que _je _connais … alors, passez-moi l'expression, mais Hermione est foutue… »

~o~

Draco referma la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea illico vers son lit, se baissa et ramassa une bouteille qui traînait. Whisky Pur Feu. Parfait. Il saisit le bouchon entre son pouce et son index et s'apprêtait à le retirer en serrant, mais une vive douleur l'en empêcha. Il réalisa alors combien ses mains avaient souffert de son entrevue avec Granger. La peau était entamée au niveau des jointures et son propre sang se mêlait à celui de la Gryffondor. Draco laissa retomber la bouteille sur le sol, sans quitter des yeux ses mains. Doucement, il se laissa glisser sur la moquette, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

Le soleil déclinait déjà lorsqu'il les rouvrit, et il réalisa alors qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à dormir sur le sol. Le sang sur sa chemise avait séché et le tissu rougi était à présent raide et râpeux. Les doigts endoloris et ankylosés, il entreprit de la déboutonner, puis se déshabilla tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et pensif, observa le liquide transparent monter dans la cuve en céramique blanche. Dire qu'il se faisait couler un bain, alors qu'à quelques mètres, des types croupissaient dans leurs propres excréments. Draco secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il ne devait pas se poser ce genre de questions. Il devait oublier tout ça et essayer de vivre normalement. Et puis on ne pouvait pas offrir un bain à tous les prisonniers du monde entier…

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée apaisante qu'il se glissa dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse, laquelle se teinta presque aussitôt de rose. La mine sombre, il pensa alors qu'il se baignait un peu _dans_ Granger, d'une certaine manière. Elle flottait tout autour de lui en petits filaments rouges, se diluait, virevoltait, disparaissait… Le Serpentard résista à l'envie subite de vider la baignoire pour la remplir à nouveau d'eau propre. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur ses mains. Les plaies ne saignaient plus et une croûte se formait petit à petit. Il ferait disparaître tout cela d'un sort. Il était hors de question de devoir penser à ce qu'il avait fait à chaque fois qu'il baisserait les yeux.

Une vingtaine de minutes de réflexion plus tard, il sortit de l'eau, se sécha et regagna sa chambre attenante pour enfiler des vêtements propres. Il était censé faire son rapport à son père, qui devait déjà piaffer d'impatience depuis quelques heures. Draco traversa la moitié du manoir à la recherche de son géniteur et finit par le trouver dans le salon, en compagnie de …

« Théodore… », maugréa Draco en apercevant son ami. « Comment va ton nez ? », dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Son ami le fusilla du regard. « Réparé en un clin d'œil. Crois-moi, cette petite pute de Granger ne perd rien pour attendre. Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'elle m'a fait. »

La voix autoritaire de Lucius Malfoy s'éleva dans la pièce. « Tu ne feras rien du tout, Nott. Ton incapacité à gérer cette gamine n'est pas passée inaperçue. Désormais, Draco sera le seul à s'en occuper… » Draco allait soupirer de soulagement mais son père n'avait pas terminé. « …à condition que les informations qu'il a recueillies aujourd'hui soit satisfaisantes. Alors ? »

Draco afficha un petit sourire narquois et après avoir pris une longue inspiration, se lança dans la description de la quête des Horcruxes. Persuadé de détenir le scoop du siècle, il ne vit pas son père se passer une main sur le visage, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lève la main pour lui intimer le silence. Draco se tut et frémit. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela devait se passer. Son père devrait être en train de le féliciter, de lui taper dans le dos fièrement et de faire passer les informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il se contentait de le fixer avec une expression de profonde déception, saupoudrée d'un léger nuage de mépris.

Théodore remarqua l'expression sur le visage de Lucius et gloussa. « Manifestement, Draco, tu ne te débrouilles pas aussi bien que ça, sans moi… »

« Va te faire-, commença Draco. Mais sa voix fut aussitôt couverte par les hurlements de son père.

« Comment peux-tu être assez STUPIDE, pour croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas déjà au courant de toute cette histoire ? », beugla Lucius Malfoy en postillonnant abondamment. « Et tu oses te prétendre mon FILS ? » Il avait dit le dernier mot sur un ton tellement aigu que sa voix se brisa. Draco eut de nouveau l'impression d'avoir huit ans et rentra son cou dans ses épaules, paralysé par la peur.

La porte du grand salon s'entrouvrit et la tête de Narcissa apparut dans l'interstice. « Lucius chéri, ne sois pas si dur avec notre petit Draco. Il pensait certainement bien faire. »

« Narcissa, ne te mêle pas de ça », fit son époux en baissant tout de même la voix.

« Bon, bon … », bougonna-t-elle en refermant la porte aussi doucement qu'elle l'avait ouverte. Lucius Malfoy se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant, exaspéré. Quand à Théodore, il affichait un sourire niais que Draco lui aurait volontiers effacé à coups de marteau. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire croire à son père que tout était planifié …

« Père… » Draco s'apprêtait à continuer mais le regard furibond de Lucius lui fit refermer la bouche aussi sec. C'est alors qu'il eut l'idée du siècle.

« Père, je sais tout cela, mais ne voyez-vous pas l'importance de la situation ? », fit Draco très vite.

Lucius le considéra quelques secondes et croisa les bras. « Non, pas vraiment. Pour l'instant, j'ai seulement l'impression que vous êtes tous les deux … » Il chercha ses mots, un doigt pointé en direction du plafond. « … deux gros glandus », acheva-t-il tandis que son fils et Théodore roulaient tous les deux des yeux en parfaite synchronisation.

« Eh bien moi, je constate simplement que Granger me parle », se défendit le jeune homme. « Assez librement, même. Peut-être est-ce parce que l'on se déteste cordialement et que l'on a passé six années à s'échanger des insultes plus ou moins élaborées, je n'en sais rien. Le fait est qu'elle me parle et bien que pour l'instant, il ne s'agisse pas vraiment d'informations de premier ordre, je suis persuadé que si j'établis une relation dominé-dominant exclusive avec elle, nos conversations pourraient devenir … disons, plus intéressantes. »

Derrière Lucius, Théodore mit silencieusement deux doigts dans sa bouche et se mima en train de vomir, une façon très personnelle de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de son baratin. Draco le fusilla du regard mais se réjouit de voir qu'il avait enfin capté l'attention de son géniteur. Et quand on trouve un bon filon, il faut l'exploiter.

« Père, c'est logique ! Si je deviens la seule et unique personne dans son monde. Celui qui la nourrit, qui lui parle, qui lui fait croire qu'elle est encore un être humain au milieu de toute cette horreur, mais qui sait aussi la corriger lorsqu'elle se comporte mal, le seul à avoir droit de vie et de mort sur elle, comme un père, un maître … »

« Un Dieu, tant que t'y es », ironisa Théodore en secouant la tête.

« Oui, parfaitement, un dieu », cracha Malfoy, qui aimait assez cette idée. Il se tourna de nouveau vers son père. « Imaginez l'effet que cela peut avoir sur un être humain. Les possibilités de manipulation seraient infinies. »

« Depuis quand tu considères les Sangs-de-Bourbe comme des êtres humains ? », releva Théodore mais Draco le fit taire d'un regard.

Lucius Malfoy fit quelques pas dans la pièce, plongé dans ses pensées. Théodore le suivit des yeux, sidéré de le voir avaler un aussi gros mensonge. Car manifestement, Draco mentait. Théodore l'avait vu refuser de participer à leur premier interrogatoire de Granger, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire, et voilà qu'il parlait à présent de « relation exclusive », de « manipulations »… Que cherchait-il à faire et surtout pourquoi ?

« Ton plan est extrêmement bien réfléchi, Draco », déclara son père, impressionné. Draco se sentit flatté, surtout qu'il venait de le monter de toutes pièces en cinq secondes. « J'en parlerai avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en attendant tu as carte blanche avec ta prisonnière. »

Draco se retint de pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il se sentait soulagé d'avoir l'entière responsabilité de Granger, alors qu'il aurait préféré oublier jusqu'à son existence, mais les faits étaient là. Il était soulagé.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas vu Lucius quitter le salon, laissant son fils unique seul avec Théodore qui secouait la tête d'un air narquois. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, Draco le remarqua enfin et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? », lâcha-t-il simplement.

Théodore haussa les épaules. « Rien. Rien du tout. »

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, bonsoir et bon retour chez toi », fit Draco en tournant les talons. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de quitter les lieux.

« C'est juste que … tu vois … ce soudain intérêt pour t'occuper de ta petite Granger, ce mystérieux coup de bol qu'elle a eu de libérer son cou et réussir à me mettre KO sans que je m'en aperçoive… » Théodore se leva et s'approcha de Draco, son sourire mauvais s'élargissant de plus en plus. « Cette façon que tu as de t'arranger pour être systématiquement seul avec elle dans sa cellule... »

Il s'approchait encore et le visage de Draco s'assombrissait à mesure que Théodore réduisait la distance qui les séparait. « Sans parler du monstrueux mytho que tu viens de servir à ton cher _papa…_ », acheva Théodore avec un petit rire.

« Tu insinues que je suis un traître ? », aboya Draco en approchant sa main droite de sa baguette, accrochée à la ceinture de son pantalon. Théodore lui jeta un regard à la fois surpris et amusé.

« Non, j'aurais plutôt dit que tu faisais tout ton possible pour écarter d'éventuels témoins de tes agissements en cellule, mais je trouve très intéressant que tu soumettes l'idée … »

Les deux Serpentards s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes que Draco trouva interminables, puis Théodore éclata de rire et donna une grande claque dans le dos du blond.

« Allez, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. A plus, ma poule », le salua-t-il d'un ton léger avant de quitter la pièce. Draco entendit la porte du manoir se refermer avec un bruit sourd et il réalisa alors qu'il était quasiment en apnée depuis une bonne minute. Il prit une longue inspiration et attendit quelques secondes de retrouver son calme. Théodore le soupçonnait, c'était clair. Et malgré sa sortie joviale, Draco sut qu'il n'était pas tiré d'affaire. Il décida de remonter dans sa chambre pour réfléchir, mais alors qu'il traversait le hall d'entrée désert, un bruit suspect provenant de l'escalier du sous-sol attira son attention.

~o~

Quelques minutes plus tôt, le Mangemort « de nuit » était venu apporter le pain sec et l'eau quotidiens aux prisonniers des cachots, ainsi que le seau qui servait aux « petites et grosses commissions ». L'homme avait respecté la procédure, comme chaque jour : il avait verrouillé la porte, déposé le seau au centre de la pièce, ôté les liens du prisonnier puis attendu qu'il fasse ses besoins. Et la chose se répétait, une cellule après l'autre.

Hermione avait observé durant trois jours ce petit rituel. Elle avait également remarqué que les effectifs étaient plus que réduits une fois la nuit tombée. Le type qui s'occupait de la nourriture et des pots de chambre était seul. La tâche était ingrate et devait être une sorte de punition ou d'humiliation. Il s'agissait toujours du même homme. Plutôt jeune (la trentaine à peine), assez chétif pour un homme mûr, il n'avait jamais montré la moindre violence ni le moindre désir d'humilier les occupants des cellules. Ses passages dans les cachots se faisaient toujours en silence, dans le calme et les prisonniers semblaient lui en être reconnaissants. Mais pas Hermione. Elle avait donc mis au point un plan et pour le réaliser, elle avait opté pour sa voix la plus plaintive.

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur… », avait-elle supplié en regardant le seau. « Puis-je le déplacer dans un coin plus sombre de la pièce. Je ne supporte plus cette humiliation de faire ça juste devant vous… » Elle feignit un sanglot déchirant, puis regarda l'homme avec des yeux de cocker rougis et tuméfiés. Le Mangemort la considéra d'un œil torve et mit tellement de temps à répondre qu'elle douta un instant qu'il eût compris sa question.

« D'accord », bougonna-t-il. « Mais n'oublie pas, je te surveille. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira et elle le gratifia d'un large sourire plein de reconnaissance. Elle se pencha pour prendre le seau et l'emporta dans un coin de la pièce. Ce coin n'était pas choisi par hasard et lorsqu'Hermione s'assit sur le seau pour se soulager, tournant le dos à l'homme, elle en profita pour ramasser discrètement une grosse pierre brisée qui gisait là. Elle l'avait déjà remarquée auparavant, parmi d'autres morceaux, mais celui-ci semblait parfait pour tenir dans sa main tout en étant assez massif et tranchant pour faire du dégât. Hermione termina ses besoins avec soulagement, se rhabilla, cachant une partie de la pierre dans sa manche et ramena le seau près de l'homme. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'assiette de pain sec, qui tomba mystérieusement de ses mains pour se répandre sur le sol. Le Mangemort grogna et se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux de céramique, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, et à la seconde où il fut suffisamment penché, Hermione lui écrasa la pierre sur le crâne. L'homme gémit et tomba à genoux, sonné. Hermione assena un second coup près de l'oreille et l'homme s'effondra pour de bon, inconscient.

Le cœur battant et la main tremblante, elle l'observa quelques secondes, sidérée d'avoir fait une chose pareille. _Allez, Hermione, bouge, c'était lui ou toi, tu n'avais pas le choix. Sors de là …_ Fébrile, elle fouilla l'homme et finit par dénicher sa baguette dans une de ses poches. Elle murmura un sort et le corps inerte du Mangemort disparut. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il serait au milieu de la savane, au pied du Kilimandjaro. Avec un peu de chance, un lion s'en occuperait avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prévenir Voldemort de sa mésaventure. La Gryffondor se précipita vers la porte de sa cellule et l'entrouvrit. Un léger coup d'œil lui permit de s'assurer que la voie était libre. Silencieusement, elle entreprit de remonter le couloir, sans se faire remarquer. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était que les autres pensionnaires la remarquent et se mettent à la supplier de les libérer. C'était horrible, mais pour pouvoir revenir les sauver tous, elle devait d'abord s'en sortir seule. Elle poussa la porte en bois qui menait à l'escalier de l'entrée. La Gryffondor sursauta lorsque le panneau de bois claqua bruyamment derrière elle. Hermione jura dans sa barbe, se raidit et tendit l'oreille. Le Manoir semblait plongé dans le silence. Elle reprit sa progression, grimpant les marches aussi silencieusement que possible.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en voyant le palier s'approcher. Plus que trois marches, deux, une … La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et dans l'encadrement se tenait Malfoy, baguette brandie, l'air aussi interloqué et paniqué qu'elle. Hermione leva la baguette du Mangemort à son tour et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient, figés.

_Malfoy est un bon duelliste, si j'attaque, il esquivera et le bruit alertera les autres. Et même si par un heureux hasard, je parviens à le maitriser, est-ce que j'aurai le temps de gagner le portail et de quitter la propriété pour pouvoir transplaner avant que les autres ne me rattrapent ?_

La main de Malfoy se crispa sur sa baguette. « Granger », chuchota-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Hermione déglutit. « Fais pas l'idiot, Malfoy », répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Tu es tout seul. »

« Je suis tout seul dans _cette_ pièce, mais si je crie, ce ne sera plus le cas … »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. « Malfoy, je … »_ Je ne vais tout de même pas le supplier ?_ « Malfoy, je t'en prie … »_ Misère, je viens de le supplier …_ « Laisse-moi partir, il le faut. »

« Si je te laisse partir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me considèrera comme étant responsable. Et je n'en ai aucune envie », siffla-t-il, tandis que le bout de sa baguette commençait à trembler.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas déjà donné l'alerte ? », s'énerva Hermione en levant un peu plus le bras, pour viser son front.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, chacun guettant la moindre volonté d'attaquer dans le regard de l'autre. Un bruit les fit soudain sursauter. Avec effroi, Hermione entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et des voix d'hommes résonner dans le hall. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et se mit à secouer la tête, suppliant Malfoy de se taire. Quant à Draco, il ne cessait de jeter de brefs coups d'œil nerveux en direction de l'entrée. Dans quelques secondes, les arrivants seraient suffisamment avancés dans le hall pour apercevoir l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils verraient alors la Sang-de-Bourbe, menaçant son geôlier d'une baguette qui n'était sûrement pas la sienne. Ça ne pouvait que dégénérer.

« Malfoy… », couina Hermione, prise de panique.

Le jeune homme bondit sur elle et la fit violemment reculer dans les escaliers. Il referma la porte des cachots d'une main, la verrouilla. Puis il plaqua sa prisonnière contre le mur et lui mit une main sur la bouche. La Gryffondor protesta d'un gémissement.

« La ferme, Granger, j'essaie d'écouter … », siffla-t-il en écrasant sa mâchoire de sa main.

Hermione se tut et tendit l'oreille à son tour. Les voix des hommes semblaient nombreuses, ils parlaient fort, certains riaient. Mais fort heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas décidés à venir dans leur direction.

Malfoy se tourna vers Hermione et lui fit signe de descendre aux cachots. La jeune fille hocha la tête précipitamment. Plutôt retourner en cellule qu'affronter un nombre inconnu de Mangemorts en pleine forme et sur _leur _territoire. Draco la suivit et la poussa en silence, jusqu'à sa cellule, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration tandis que Draco se mettait à tourner comme un lion en cage (le comble pour un Serpentard !). Hermione le regarda faire un moment, impuissante. Elle le vit lever sa baguette, jeter un sort pour insonoriser la pièce.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, Granger ? », explosa-t-il en écartant les bras.

Hermione recula d'un pas et fronça les sourcils. « J'étais sur le point de me tirer d'ici, Malfoy, mais grâce à toi, tout est fichu ! Merci bien ! »

« Grâce à-… », commença-t-il, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles. « Je rêve, Granger. Si je ne t'avais pas empêchée de sortir, tu serais tombée sur _eux_, là, dehors », dit-ilen tendant le bras vers la porte. « Et que crois-tu qu'ils font aux jolis petits culs dans ton genre qui essayent de s'échapper, hein ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma et grimaça. Un silence. « _Joli_ petit cul ? », railla Hermione en croisant les bras.

« La ferme, Granger. Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Nouveau silence.

« Mais justement, tu aurais dû les laisser faire, vu que tu me détestes et tout ça … », reprit Hermione, que le comportement étrange de Malfoy ne cessait d'intriguer depuis son arrivée.

Le blond la regarda d'un œil mauvais. « Crois-moi, ce que ces types-là font aux nanas, je ne le souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi. »

Hermione s'assit sur sa chaise. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et s'accorda quelques secondes pour permettre à son cœur de reprendre un rythme correct. Elle entendit Malfoy approcher de quelques pas et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit qu'il tendait la main devant son visage. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« La baguette », dit-il sur un ton autoritaire. « Donne-la moi. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un bond, cachant la baguette derrière son dos. « Pas question. »

« Granger, il est hors de question que je te laisse ici avec une baguette. Si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit, ça me retombera dessus. »

Hermione poussa un gémissement désespéré. « S'il te plaît, Malfoy, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Laisse-la moi. »

« Non. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et Hermione sentit la colère lui monter au nez. Elle tendit la baguette devant elle et s'apprêtait à jeter un sort, mais le jeune homme fondit sur elle et ils roulèrent sur le sol. Hermione mordait, griffait, frappait, tandis que son assaillant s'efforçait de récupérer la baguette serrée dans sa main.

« Lache ça ! Aïe ! Granger ! Lâche ça, je te dis ! », haletait Draco, que la jeune fille bourrait de coups de poings.

« Va … te faire … voir … Malfoy ! »

Au prix d'une bonne dizaine de coups de genoux, Malfoy réussit à bloquer les jambes de la jeune fille, qui riposta en tentant de lui donner un coup avec la tête. Mais elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à bouger, le poids du jeune homme gênant ses mouvements. Elle poussa un cri de rage lorsqu'il parvint à la maîtriser totalement. Le Serpentard éclata d'un petit rire moqueur.

« Allez, petit chien, donne la papatte ! », ordonna-t-il en serrant le poignet d'Hermione à l'en briser. Son pouce s'enfonça dans la chair, pinçant l'un des nerfs de la main et sous la douleur, Hermione laissa tomber la baguette sur le sol. Draco s'empressa de la ramasser et se releva en s'époussetant. Hermione resta au sol, se massant le poignet.

« Tu n'es qu'une brute, Malfoy », cracha-t-elle. « Je te déteste. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à obéir la première fois », rétorqua-t-il. « Maintenant, rassieds-toi, je vais te rattacher. »

« Non. »

Draco poussa un long soupir et croisa les bras. « Tu désobéis encore », constata-t-il.

« Encore et toujours, Malfoy. Jamais je ne baisserai les yeux devant un sale Mangemort », brava-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Le silence retomba dans la cellule.

Draco lui jeta un regard froid. « Je ne suis pas comme ces types », marmonna-t-il après un moment.

« Alors prouve-le ! », cracha Hermione, méprisante. « Fais-moi sortir d'ici. »

« Je ne peux pas », s'énerva le jeune homme.

« Quand on veut, on peut », rétorqua la Gryffondor.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Tout est toujours très simple, pour toi, Granger. C'est blanc ou c'est noir, jamais aucune nuance de gris, hein ? Le mal, le bien, les méchants et les gentils. Jamais de demi-mesure. Mais ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que des gens puissent seulement vouloir rester neutres ? »

« Tu n'es pas neutre en restant ici, Malfoy », déclara Hermione en se calmant un peu. « En restant spectateur, tu consens, tu approuves leurs agissements. Si tu étais vraiment neutre, tu te serais barré … je ne sais pas moi, en Suisse par exemple. »

« Et ma famille ? Mes amis ? Selon toi, je devrais tout quitter sans me soucier de ce qu'il advient d'eux ? », cracha le Serpentard. « C'est facile à dire pour toi. Tous ceux que tu aimes sont à tes côtés. »

La dernière phrase de Draco lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. « C'est faux. »

« Mais bien sûr », grommela le blond en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Une expression de surprise apparut alors sur son visage, lorsque la petite brune se jeta sur lui pour le pousser violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait de mes parents avant de les quitter pour rejoindre l'Ordre ? », s'énerva-t-elle en le poussant de nouveau. « J'étais sûre que Voldemort essaierait de les torturer pour m'atteindre, de leur faire du mal … alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'après toi, hein ? »

Elle tendit le bras pour le pousser une troisième fois, mais il esquiva en reculant et sursauta en réalisant qu'il venait d'atteindre le mur. Il regarda la Gryffondor avec stupeur. Elle s'était arrêtée à quelques dizaines de centimètres et le regardait, ses yeux tuméfiés remplis de larmes.

« Je me suis effacée de leur vie. J'ai effacé tout ce qui me concernait de leur mémoire. Je les ai envoyés sur un autre continent, j'ai changé leurs noms et je les ai abandonnés. »

La jeune fille tremblait de rage et de désespoir lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase. Le Serpentard déglutit et la regarda un instant sans savoir quoi faire. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle leva un index pour le lui enfoncer dans la cage thoracique.

« Alors ne me dis plus _jamais…_ que les décisions que je prends … sont simplistes », gronda-t-elle, tandis qu'une larme débordait et roulait sur sa joue.

Draco hocha la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sentir soulagé lorsqu'elle recula. Merlin, cette fille pouvait être effrayante. Lentement, elle se détourna et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

« Maintenant, rattache-moi et sors de ma cellule », dit-elle froidement, sans le regarder.

« Mais-, commença le blond.

« DEGAGE ! », hurla Hermione dont les larmes coulaient librement à présent.

A l'aide d'un sort, Draco rattacha précipitamment les liens, murmura le contre-sort d'insonorisation et quitta les lieux en courant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis concernant ce nouveau chapitre, riche en émotions )**

**Le weekend prochain, je suis invitée à un mariage ET à un anniversaire, donc pas sûr que je puisse poster en temps et en heure, alors ne m'en voulez pas si le prochain chapitre a quelques jours de retard ! Gros bisous à tous.**

**Xérès !**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rise and Fall**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour tout le monde ! Un chapitre riche en événements que voilà ! Pour le moment, c'est celui dont je suis le plus satisfaite. Je ne vous cache pas que mes précédents chapitres me laissaient toujours un arrière-goût amer d'insatisfaction, je restais systématiquement sur ma faim, avec toujours l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Mais ouf, c'est fini. Je pense que cela se ressentira sur l'écriture, mais pour ça, je vous laisse seuls juges ! Beaucoup d'émotions diverses et variées dans ce chapitre. Plusieurs personnages vont également se révéler, se compliquer … J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis !**

**Et comme toujours, merci à mes nouveaux followers ( , Elsar, ) , ainsi qu'à EmmatomS-M, le Saut de l'ange, chapou69, Hardcoredrugs, faerycyn, VivinChlotte, sweet nanoute babar et les petits fripons qui ne donnent par leur nom pour leurs reviews ! **

**LOUFOCA-GRANGER : Tu vas être servie ! Dans ta review, tu disais vouloir savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Draco lorsqu'Hermione lui révèle la vérité sur ses parents … et bien c'est ainsi que commence ce nouveau chapitre ! Gros bisous, ma femme !**

**PS : Il se peut que certains nouveaux followers n'apparaissent pas car pour une raison absolument inconnue, je viens de m'apercevoir que toutes mes notifications FF net depuis une semaine sont passées dans … mes SPAMS. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle boîte de réception gmail de merde ! Grrrrrr Je ratisse donc mes spams à la recherche des followers perdus, mais je m'excuse d'avance si j'en oublie…**

**Chapitre 4 : Comme des enfants**

Draco remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il lança aussitôt un sort sur la pièce pour l'insonoriser et se mit à hurler à pleins poumons. Un hurlement primaire, de rage, d'incompréhension, de dégoût, mais qui lui fit du bien sitôt qu'il eut franchi ses lèvres. Il se laissa tomber au sol, haletant et le dos contre la porte, se frappa plusieurs fois l'arrière du crâne contre le panneau de bois.

Il revit le regard de Granger au moment où elle lui avait révélé comment elle avait choisi de disparaître de la vie de sa famille pour les protéger de Voldemort. Si elle avait pu faire une chose pareille, si elle avait été capable de faire un tel sacrifice pour rallier une cause, alors pourquoi lui, Draco Malfoy s'en sentait-il incapable ? Peut-être avait-on raison, peut-être était-il vraiment un lâche ? Un dégonflé ?

« Accio bouteille », marmonna-t-il machinalement, tandis qu'une bouteille de whisky surgissait de sous le lit pour venir se loger dans sa main. Il la porta à sa bouche mais réalisa qu'elle était vide. Il sentit alors encore plus mal. Ah si tout le monde pouvait voir le grand Draco Malfoy assis par terre, une bouteille vide à la main, ce serait très certainement la fin d'un mythe pour beaucoup de gens … si lui-même pouvait se voir, il se jetterait des pierres. Il se cracherait dessus et se laisserait crever la gueule ouverte.

Il regarda la bouteille vide et inutile dans sa main, soudain persuadé que l'objet le narguait. D'un geste vif, il la jeta de toutes ses forces contre un mur et elle se fracassa en des centaines de petits morceaux tranchants. Il se traîna alors jusqu'à son lit, sans prendre la peine de nettoyer les dégâts, et leva le sort d'insonorisation.

Il n'osait jamais insonoriser sa chambre trop longtemps. Lorsque les premiers prisonniers étaient arrivés, ils avaient passé des nuits entières à hurler, à appeler des secours qui ne venaient jamais. Il insonorisait donc systématiquement sa chambre pour dormir. Mais un jour, son père s'en était aperçu après l'avoir appelé pendant dix minutes d'affilée depuis le rez-de-chaussée, sans obtenir de réponse. Draco avait alors reçu l'une des plus grosses corrections de toute sa vie. Après avoir essuyé les coups, il avait aperçu sa mère derrière une porte. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il avait eu envie qu'elle le serre dans ses bras, comme quand il était petit et que son père sortait de ses gonds, mais elle avait simplement regardé son visage meurtri et s'était contentée d'essuyer furtivement une larme sur sa joue, avant de disparaître silencieusement.

Le crâne rempli de souvenirs tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres, Draco finit par s'assoupir d'un sommeil agité et empli de cauchemars.

~o~

Le lendemain matin, la famille Malfoy au grand complet était réunie (encore une fois) autour de la grande table en chêne pour le Petit-Déjeuner. C'était grossièrement le seul moment de la journée où Draco se retrouvait en compagnie de sa famille et il le redoutait tout particulièrement. Et lorsque son père se mit à lui demander si ça avançait avec Granger, Draco sentit venir une énorme migraine.

« Je n'y suis pas retourné pour l'instant », mentit-il en disparaissant derrière son bol. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et grimaça. La migraine s'intensifiait et il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un pic à glace dans l'orbite. Une demi-bouteille d'alcool pur, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait et pas ce fichu café au lait qu'on s'obstinait à lui servir.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda sèchement Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Narcissa, qui avait remarqué la mine de déterré de son fils, ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. « Qu'y a-t-il, mon chéri, tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel mais son épouse l'ignora superbement.

« J'ai très mal à la tête », se plaignit Draco, ravi de pouvoir éluder la question de son paternel.

Narcissa se leva d'un bond et longea la table pour se poster aux côtés de Draco. Elle posa sa main fraîche sur le front de son fils et fronça les sourcils. « Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre … », marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. « C'est sûrement juste une migraine, mais tu devrais remonter te coucher. »

Draco était sur le point de se lever pour filer mais son père ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. « Narcissa, tu le couves beaucoup trop. S'il veut devenir un homme, il ne peut pas aller s'allonger au moindre petit bobo. » Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils. « Je veux que tu descendes et que tu ailles tirer les vers du nez de cette sale gamine. Je veux savoir où se terrent ces rats de l'Ordre. Et vite. »

Draco s'apprêtait à protester mais la main de sa mère se posa sur sa tête et il la regarda. Elle lui souriait doucement puis se pencha à son oreille pour lui glisser quelques mots. _Monte dans ta chambre, mon chéri._ Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déguerpit. Il sortit de la pièce sous le regard mécontent de Lucius. Le sourire de Narcissa disparut et elle se rassit à table, droite comme un « i ». Son époux lui jeta un regard courroucé. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand sa femme se tourna vers lui et son regard de glace le transperça littéralement. Elle prit alors la parole, d'une voix lente et sinistre.

« Tu sembles toujours l'oublier », lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

« Quoi donc ? », grommela Lucius. Il détestait quand sa femme se rebellait. Heureusement que cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

« Que ce ne sont que des enfants », acheva-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris et avant qu'il ait pu trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre, elle avait quitté la pièce.

~o~

Draco s'était dirigé vers la cuisine, où s'affairaient les elfes de maison et les regarda s'activer, comme dans une fourmilière géante, pendant quelques secondes. Il était venu ici car c'était le seul endroit où son père ne viendrait jamais. Et aussi pour trouver un peu d'alcool car la migraine était devenue intolérable. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux elfes, il se dirigea vers le placard où étaient rangés les spiritueux et l'ouvrit. Du vin, du vin, encore du vin. Il détestait le vin.

« Pas une seule bouteille potable, c'est quoi ce bordel ? », gronda-t-il en fouillant les autres placards.

Un petit elfe se posta derrière lui et d'un air apeuré, lui dit : « Madame Narcissa a donné des ordres, monsieur… », couina l'elfe, tandis que Draco se retournait vers lui, l'air menaçant.

« Des ordres ? », cracha-t-il.

L'elfe hocha la tête et fouilla dans le haillon qui lui servait de vêtement, pour en sortir un parchemin plié en quatre. Il le tendit à Draco. « Et Madame Narcissa a également demandé à Blinky de vous remettre ceci le jour où vous viendriez chercher de nouvelles bouteilles. »

Draco regarda l'elfe avec un mélange de rage et de stupeur. Il déplia le parchemin et reconnut l'écriture calligraphiée et soignée de sa mère.

_Prends tes responsabilités.  
Avec tout mon amour.  
N._

Draco pinça les lèvres. Ainsi donc, sa mère, qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ignorer tout ce qui était dérangeant, avait remarqué son alcoolisation. C'était typique de Narcissa, glisser des petits mots plutôt que de dire les choses en face. Quant à Blinky, il semblait terrorisé à l'idée que Draco veuille se venger sur le messager.

« Blinky est désolé …m-monsieur. »

Draco hésita à employer la menace. Mais une partie de lui-même savait que sa mère avait raison. Il quitta donc la cuisine, avant de revenir sur ses pas pour prendre tout de même une bouteille de vin. Faute de grives, on mange des merles … Puis au lieu de monter dans sa chambre, il s'assura que le couloir était vide et descendit aux cachots.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cellule d'Hermione avec sa bouteille de vin rouge, la jeune fille se demanda si elle ne venait pas de faire un bond dans la quatrième dimension.

« Je rêve, là, tu veux qu'on prenne l'apéro et qu'on joue aux cartes ? », railla-t-elle tandis qu'il s'asseyait en silence et débouchait la bouteille.

Il ne répondit pas et avala quelques gorgées, directement au goulot. Puis grimaça. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester le vin rouge. Comme il ne répondait pas, Hermione s'impatienta.

« Bon, si tu es venu me torturer, tu pourrais au moins le dire, histoire que je me prépare psychologiquement… »

Pour toute réponse, le blond s'envoya une nouvelle rasade. Puis esquissa encore une grimace. Hermione le remarqua.

« Si tu n'aimes pas le vin, pourquoi est-ce que t'en bois ? »

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Et toi, tu ne dis jamais rien d'intéressant et pourtant, ça ne t'empêche pas de l'ouvrir !? », répondit-il vertement.

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, outrée. « Quoi ? Mais c'est toi, qui viens dans MA cellule ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me voir, si tu veux être seul ? »

Draco allait répondre mais il se retint. C'était vrai. Pourquoi était-il venu ici, d'abord ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé boire sa bouteille peinard dans sa chambre au lieu de passer son temps dans cette cellule froide et malodorante ? Il haussa les épaules. « Pour tout te dire, Granger … j'en sais foutre rien. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et hocha lentement la tête. « Oookééé », souffla-t-elle.

Draco se dit qu'elle devait le prendre pour un fou furieux. Il chassa cette pensée. Après tout, peu importait ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe pensait de lui. La voix de Granger le ramena à la réalité.

« Je peux en avoir un peu ? », demanda-t-elle doucement. « J'ai soif … »

Draco plissa les yeux et ricana. « Tu rêves, Granger ! » Il regarda l'étiquette sur la bouteille. « Un Margaux de 1989, c'est hors de question que tu en boives une seule goutte. »

« Tu ne l'apprécies même pas ! Tu grimaces à chaque gorgée ! », protesta Hermione.

« Peut-être. Mais j'aime assez l'idée de te narguer avec… », rétorqua le blond. Puis il réfléchit. « Ou alors, je t'en donne mais tu devras répondre à une question pour avoir une gorgée. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Tout dépend de la question… Est-ce que ça concerne Harry, l'Ordre, nos actions ou quoi que ce soit en rapport avec notre lutte contre Voldemort ? »

Draco prit le temps d'y penser. « Non, enfin pas pour l'instant. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Ok, mais détache-moi d'abord. »

Draco la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, puis haussa les épaules. Un coup de baguette plus tard, Hermione était libre et elle s'avança vers le Serpentard en se massant les poignets, endoloris par les cordages.

« Première question », dit-il gravement. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait de disparaître complètement de la vie de ses propres parents ? »

Hermione soupira. « Je préfèrerais qu'on ne parle plus de ça. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui décides, Granger. Et j'ai envie de savoir. »

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. « C'est horrible », céda-t-elle après un silence. « Mais comme je te l'ai dit hier, c'était la seule solution. »

« Non », fit le blond en secouant la tête. « Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien partir avec eux et ne plus jamais revenir en Angleterre. »

Hermione eut un petit rire. « Je ne suis pas comme toi, Malfoy. Je ne me contente pas de regarder les autres se battre. MOI je me bats pour que les sorciers nés de parents moldus puissent vivre parmi les autres sans jamais se soucier d'être insultés, battus ou humiliés. Par des gens comme toi. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Même si ça devait te coûter la vie ? »

« Même si ça devait me coûter la vie », répéta Hermione en hochant la tête. Puis elle tendit la main. « Bouteille. »

Draco esquissa un rictus narquois et la lui tendit. Elle prit une longue gorgée, mais alors que le Serpentard tendait la main pour la reprendre, elle recula. « Une question, une gorgée, Malfoy. Tu as posé deux questions. J'ai droit à deux gorgées. »

Le jeune homme roula des yeux. « Toi et ta vénération du détail… »

Elle but encore un peu et le regarda. « Pourquoi tu ne pars pas, Malfoy ? »

« J'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais poser des questions … », protesta l'interpellé en tendant le bras vers sa bouteille.

« Au diable ton petit quiz à la con, Malfoy. Je brûle de te demander ça depuis bien trop longtemps. »

Malfoy laissa retomber son bras. « Pour aller où ? », cracha-t-il. « Tous les gens que je connais sont à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et quand bien même je me sauverais, j'en sais beaucoup trop pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Ils finiront par m'avoir. Et alors je mourrai. »

Hermione le regarda longuement. « Nous, on pourrait te protéger… »

Draco éclata d'un rire froid. « Oh oui, je me vois déjà débarquer devant Saint-Potter : salut vieux, je sais qu'on a jamais pu s'encadrer mais j'ai besoin de toi pour me sauver la vie … Tu débloques, Granger. »

Hermione pensa un instant à Rogue. Si seulement elle pouvait lui parler de Malfoy et de sa situation. Avec sa grande expérience d'espion, il pourrait peut-être le convaincre de trahir Voldemort et d'œuvrer pour le compte de l'Ordre. Mais il était hors de question de parler de Rogue à Malfoy, tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de sa sincérité. Après tout, il pouvait très bien faire semblant d'être dépressif pour l'attendrir. Et elle ne voulait pas risquer de faire foirer la couverture du maître des Potions. Mieux valait attendre encore.

Une porte claqua dans le couloir et ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Quelqu'un arrivait. D'un geste précipité, Malfoy fit signe à Hermione de se rasseoir et lança un sort pour la ligoter. Puis il dissimula sa bouteille de vin dans un coin sombre et se posta près de la porte pour observer les nouveaux arrivants. Quatre Mangemorts approchaient, tirant quatre chaînes noires, au bout desquelles était ligoté un prisonnier. Alors qu'ils passaient, Draco vit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une prisonnière. Une prisonnière sale, échevelée, blafarde et qui semblait ne savoir que grogner. Draco n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il reconnut la fille qui avait fait la une de la Gazette quelques jours plus tôt. C'était la sœur jumelle de Blaise Zabini.

Derrière lui, Granger se mit à chuchoter. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malfoy ? » mais il la fit taire d'un geste. Il regarda la fille se laisser traîner jusqu'à une cellule voisine et les Mangemorts l'y firent entrer à coups de pieds. Sans le voir, Draco entendit le corps mou de la jeune Zabini heurter le sol. Les Mangemorts ricanèrent et firent un commentaire gras sur ce qu'ils feraient bien subir à des filles sauvages comme elle. Draco se plaqua contre le mur lorsqu'ils repassèrent devant la cellule d'Hermione. C'était inutile, après tout il avait tout à fait le droit d'être ici, mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, cela avait été un geste réflexe, presque un instinct de survie. Il regarda par la petite grille de la porte les Mangemorts quitter le couloir et lorsqu'ils eurent disparut, il s'autorisa enfin à respirer.

Sur sa chaise, Granger s'impatientait. « Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ou non ? »

« Je ne sais pas … », fit Malfoy d'un air absent en fixant le fond du couloir. Pourquoi avaient-ils enfermé la sœur de Blaise ici ? Elle ne représentait aucun intérêt politique, elle ne savait sûrement rien du monde extérieur donc ce n'était certainement pas pour l'interroger. A quoi pourrait-elle bien leur servir ?

« Tu ne sais pas si tu vas me le dire ou tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ? », s'énerva la Gryffondor en tirant sur ses liens. Draco sortit de ses pensées et la regarda d'un air moqueur.

« Un peu des deux, Granger. »

Hermione le fixa et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien l'énerver avec son regard suffisant et supérieur.

« Ils viennent d'amener la jumelle de Blaise », répondit-il simplement.

Hermione le regarda, interloquée. « Zabini a une sœur jumelle ? Depuis quand ? »

Draco roula des yeux. « Bah a priori depuis sa naissance, petit génie … »

La Gryffondor poussa un grognement d'exaspération. « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, imbécile. »

« Bla bla bla, Granger », la coupa-t-il grossièrement. « Pour répondre à ta question, il paraît qu'ils l'ont enfermée dans leur cave depuis qu'elle est née parce que c'est une Cracmol… »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Ma parole, c'est une manie de cacher les gens au sous-sol, par chez vous… »

Le blond la fusilla du regard. « Tu te crois en position de faire de l'humour, Sang-de-Bourbe ? », cracha-t-il, piqué au vif.

« Bof, tu sais, au point où j'en suis … », marmonna Hermione avant de se taire malgré tout, un peu effrayée. En silence, elle regarda Malfoy ramasser sa bouteille et déverrouiller la porte.

« Où tu vas ? », demanda-t-elle, ennuyée à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seule pour de longues et interminables heures.

« Je voudrais en savoir plus sur … » Il se figea et se retourna vers elle avec une grimace. « Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi je te réponds, Granger ? Mes allées et venues ne te concernent pas. Bonne journée. » Et il claqua la porte. Hermione soupira. _Un lunatique de première, ce type_, pensa-t-elle.

Draco remonta à la surface et se précipita dans le hall. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il s'était attendu à trouver du monde. D'autres prisonniers, peut-être, ou encore la famille Zabini, mais l'entrée était vide. Il pinça les lèvres. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il remonta silencieusement dans sa chambre et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Blaise, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

Celui-ci leva la tête en voyant son ami et son regard fit frémir le jeune Malfoy. Blaise avait toujours eu une petite flamme dans les pupilles, un éclair joyeux même dans les situations les plus critiques. Mais cette flamme avait disparu. Blaise Zabini n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

« Salut… », souffla Draco, incapable de trouver mieux. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de son meilleur ami avec prudence.

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais couché. Mais je suis monté et tu n'étais pas là … », fit l'Italien doucement. « Tu étais où ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi répondre. Alors il leva le bras, qui tenait la bouteille de vin récupérée avant de partir et esquissa un rictus. « Le stock était vide … », déclara-t-il comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer. Blaise hocha la tête et tendit le bras. Draco lui passa la bouteille, décidant de ne pas préciser que Granger venait de boire dedans. Zabini y but goulûment, puis déclara la mine sombre. « Délicieux. J'espère que tes parents en serviront d'aussi bons ce soir. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

Blaise le regarda comme s'il venait de débarquer de Mars. « Ce soir. Chez toi. Gala du nouveau Ministère. Beaucoup d'alcool. »

_Halleluiah !_

« Génial, on va encore pouvoir s'empiffrer pendant que des gens, ta sœur incluse, crèvent de faim sous nos pieds. J'ai hâte d'y être », grommela le blond.

Blaise fronça les sourcils. « Comment tu as pu la voir si tu étais aux cuisines ? »

Draco se figea. « Je … je les ai croisés, en revenant … »

« Pas besoin de passer par l'entrée pour aller des cuisines à ta chambre, tu devrais le savoir, c'est TON manoir … », fit Blaise en buvant une autre gorgée de vin.

Draco pinça les lèvres et lui jeta un regard gêné. « Disons que … »

Blaise sourit faiblement. « Tu sais bien que je te couvrirai jusqu'à la mort, mon frère. Allez dis-moi … t'étais avec Granger ? »

Le blond lui jeta un regard surpris.

« J'ai croisé Théo hier sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il m'a dit que tu voulais devenir le 'Dieu' de Granger ou je ne sais quoi … ça m'a fait marrer… », plaisanta Blaise en lui repassant la bouteille de vin.

Draco la prit mais l'image de Granger en train de boire dedans lui revint et il la posa prudemment par terre sans y toucher.

« Théodore dit n'importe quoi … », bougonna Malfoy.

« Il dit aussi que tu la protèges, c'est n'importe quoi également ? »

Draco se figea. Il avait donc vu juste : Théodore le soupçonnait. Blaise sentit le malaise de son ami et comprit que la discussion devenait dangereuse. Ils étaient en terrain miné. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ce genre de conversation était sans conséquence, mais pour eux, fils de Mangemorts, le danger de ces mots était trop réel. Blaise décida alors de se lancer. De dire quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eu envie de dire mais jamais pu.

« Très franchement, Draco. Si tu me disais là, maintenant, tout de suite, que tu essaies de protéger Granger, ou de jouer les agents doubles pour ceux d'en face ou juste de t'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que tu en as assez de toutes ces conneries … je te dirai : fonce, mec, je suis avec toi. »

Draco cessa de respirer et les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant en silence, le cœur battant. Le blond n'arrivait pas à croire que son meilleur ami venait de prononcer ces mots. Des mots interdits. Des mots qui, s'ils étaient entendus par qui que ce soit d'autre, pouvaient entraîner leur mort à tous les deux. Des mots de traîtres.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prend, putain », souffla Draco, terrorisé.

« C'est officiel, on est bons à enfermer », marmonna Blaise d'une voix à peine audible.

~o~

Le soir venu, Draco et Blaise durent s'acquitter de leur devoir : saluer et dire quelques mots hypocrites aux grands hommes du nouveau Ministère venus profiter de l'hospitalité des Malfoy. Une fois la corvée effectuée, les deux garçons retrouvèrent Théodore dans le jardin, qui tirait sur une cigarette. Lorsqu'il vit ses deux amis arriver, il en sortit deux de plus de son paquet et les leur tendit.

« Super soirée », fit narquoisement Théodore à l'attention de Draco.

« M'en parle pas », répondit le blond avec amertume. « J'ai dû cirer les bottes d'au moins quatre-vingt connards en costume. Je déteste ça. »

Blaise s'esclaffa, imité par Théo. Ce-dernier se retourna brièvement en direction de la maison. « J'ai vu Pansy et Millicent, tout à l'heure. Pansy te cherchait », fit-il nonchalamment.

« Pitié », gémit Draco, « j'espère que tu lui as dit que j'étais mort ou en vacances à Djakarta ? »

Théodore gloussa. « Non. Je lui ai dit que tu préférais les rats de bibliothèque attachés à des chaises. »

Draco le fusilla du regard. « T'es pas sérieux ? »

Théo haussa les épaules. « Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. »

Blaise esquissa un sourire moqueur. Pansy était le pire pot de colle qu'il n'ait jamais connu et il remerciait chaque jour le ciel qu'elle ait jeté son dévolu sur Draco plutôt que sur lui. Il ne l'aurait jamais supportée.

« Dracoooo ? », fit une voix aiguë depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Horrifiés, ils reconnurent les couinements ridicules de Pansy Parkinson. Par réflexe, les trois garçons plongèrent derrière une haie de buis et s'éloignèrent en rampant dans la nuit noire, jusqu'à gagner les grilles qui délimitaient la propriété des Malfoy.

Hilares et couverts d'herbe fraîche, ils finirent par se laisser tomber dans un tapis de verdure, bien dissimulés derrière un muret et reprirent leur souffle.

« Par Merlin, quelle plaie cette fille », ricana Théodore en jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le muret pour s'assurer que Pansy ne les avait pas suivis.

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, puis le silence retomba. Blaise, allongé dans le gazon humide de rosée, se laissa aller à observer les étoiles. Tout était si calme ce soir, si tranquille.

« Si seulement, toute la vie pouvait être comme ce moment », murmura Blaise en respirant l'odeur de la terre mouillée.

Les deux autres le regardèrent, toute joie subitement envolée.

« Comment ça ? », fit Draco, même s'il voyait déjà ce que son ami voulait dire.

« Rire, se moquer des filles, faire les cons … comme des millions d'autres ados sur cette planète … oublier la guerre, les morts, toutes ces conneries. Juste … être des enfants. »

Draco baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Théo se tourna vers Blaise, son visage arborant une expression sincèrement navrée.

« Je suis désolé pour toi Blaise … cette histoire de sœur Cracmol … ça craint, vraiment. »

Blaise renifla dans l'obscurité. « Merci, vieux. »

Le silence retomba sur le trio. Draco leva le nez vers le ciel et profita lui aussi du calme et de la quiétude de la nuit. Après quelques minutes, Théodore se frappa la cuisse, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

« Bon, qui est prêt à risquer sa vie pour braver Pansy et aller chercher de quoi boire à l'intérieur ? »

Blaise et Draco ricanèrent. « Pas moi », s'esclaffa Draco. « Même pas pour la meilleure bouteille du monde. »

« Vas-y toi », fit Blaise à Théodore. « Tu l'as vue tout à l'heure et tu as survécu. J'estime donc que tu es le plus fort d'entre nous. Nous, on reste là et on te soutient moralement. »

Théodore se leva en soupirant et s'éloigna.

« Tu lui fais confiance ? », souffla Blaise en regardant leur ami s'éloigner.

Draco le regarda. « Non. Il aime trop ça. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils. « Ca, quoi ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Tu l'aurais vu le jour où Granger a débarqué, on aurait dit que c'était Noël en avance. Il semblait à deux doigts de … » Il baissa les yeux. « Bref, il est comme tous les autres. Il aime … dominer. »

« Toi aussi », fit remarquer Blaise. « A Poudlard, tu étais sans arrêt en train de rabâcher à Granger qu'elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, que les Sangs Purs sont les maîtres du monde, bla bla bla… »

Draco lui jeta une motte de terre et Blaise protesta en riant.

« C'est pas pareil. J'ai jamais eu envie de _vraiment_ lui arracher les yeux ou de la frapper ou … » Draco s'arrêta devant le regard inquisiteur de Blaise. « Bon, ok, j'en ai eu _envie_ mais de là, à le faire _vraiment_… non. Mais lui… », il désigna du doigt la direction dans laquelle était parti Théodore. « Lui, il a même insinué qu'il la violerait s'il le pouvait … »

Blaise esquissa un sourire étrange. « Et alors ? »

« Quoi et alors ? », s'exclama Draco. « Mais enfin, c'est inhumain, c'est … »

« C'est ce qui arrive à de nombreuses femmes prisonnières de tes cachots », acheva Blaise, son sourire indéfinissable toujours sur les lèvres. « La question est : pourquoi ça te dérange autant que _Granger_ y passe alors que tu n'as jamais levé le petit doigt pour aucune autre ? »

Draco ouvrit grand la bouche. « Mais … mais … j'en sais rien ! Parce que … parce que … »

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandissait.

« Mais arrête de sourire comme ça, t'as l'air d'un gros naze », aboya Draco en faisant mine de lui jeter une autre motte de terre. « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, au juste ? »

« Moi ? Rien ! », se défendit Zabini en levant les mains vers le ciel.

« Ce que tu peux être con, quand tu t'y mets », gronda Malfoy en prenant un air buté. « Granger ne mérite pas ça, c'est tout. Ok elle est exaspérante et pédante et prétentieuse mais si on devait violer tous les gens de la planète qui correspondent à ces critères, le monde entier ne serait qu'une immense et monstrueuse partouze. »

Blaise hochait la tête, sans rien dire.

« Et c'est moi qu'on a chargé de s'occuper d'elle. Pour les autres, j'étais tranquillement dans ma chambre, je pouvais les ignorer. Mais plus maintenant. »

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui te justifies _non-stop _depuis cinq minutes », ironisa Blaise, « moi j'ai arrêté de parler… »

Draco referma la bouche et lui jeta un regard mauvais. L'Italien sourit.

« Tu fais chier, Zabini », maugréa le blond.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Malfoy », rétorqua l'autre sans cesser de sourire. Puis il regarda en direction de la maison. « Théo revient », constata-t-il. Puis il baissa d'un ton : « ne t'en fais pas, Draco, on va la sortir de là ta lionne. »

« CE N'EST PAS MA-, hurla Draco avant de se souvenir que Théodore approchait.

« Ce n'est pas ta quoi ? », demanda celui-ci en posant deux bouteilles de champagne entre eux.

Draco ne sachant que répondre, Blaise vola à son secours. « Draco disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Pansy nous harcèle sans arrêt. Tu l'as vue, d'ailleurs ? »

Draco adressa un regard reconnaissant à Blaise pour ce sauvetage in extremis et l'autre lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Aperçue », répondit Théo en faisant sauter le bouchon, qui se perdit dans les hautes herbes. « Elle errait comme une âme en peine entre le salon et ta chambre. »

Draco grimaça. Têtue comme elle était, elle ferait sûrement le pied de grue devant sa porte même une fois tous les invités partis. Il décida donc de se préparer psychologiquement … à grands coups de bulles.

~o~

Lorsque Draco reprit enfin connaissance, il gisait tout habillé sur son lit, à plat ventre. Comment était-il arrivé là, comment avait-il eu la force de monter jusqu'à sa chambre, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il se retourna et son pied heurta quelque chose de mou et de chaud.

_Oh non, pitié, pas Pansy, pas Pansy !_

Il ouvrit un œil et regarda en direction du truc mou et chaud, qui était en fait la bouche de Blaise. Le garçon était étendu en travers du lit, les jambes pendant à l'extérieur du matelas, dans une position bizarre. Draco se redressa et vit que Théo dormait, lui, entièrement à terre et s'employait avec application à couvrir de bave le tapis persan. Draco grogna en avisant l'heure tardive sur le réveil de sa table de nuit. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller ses amis et descendit dans la salle à manger. Sa mère était seule et l'attendait avec un air pincé qui lui évoqua McGonagall dans ses mauvais jours.

« Bonjour mon chéri, comment va ta grosse migraine ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton cassant en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Draco soupira intérieurement.

« Mieux, mieux … » bougonna-t-il en prenant place.

« Hmm, c'est étonnant… », fit Narcissa en beurrant un toast d'un air mécontent. « Avec tout ce que vous vous êtes envoyés à la soirée, tes copains et toi … »

Draco commença à se demander si Théo, Blaise et lui n'avaient pas fait quelque chose de stupide sous l'influence de l'alcool. « Ouais … je sais pas … » marmonna Draco, la tête dans le gaz.

« La pauvre Pansy te cherchait partout … », reprit Narcissa, d'un ton plus doux mais moqueur. « Elle avait mis une robe très … », elle chercha ses mots, « très … audacieuse, rien que pour toi. »

Dans la bouche de Narcissa, un choix vestimentaire audacieux signifiait « vulgaire et provoquant ». Draco grimaça à cette idée.

« Mère, si votre objectif est de me faire vomir, je peux vous assurer que c'est en bonne voie », geignit Draco en se tenant le ventre.

Narcissa mit une main devant sa bouche et émit un petit rire discret. « Enfin, Draco, ce n'est pas des manières, à table. Mais la prochaine fois que tu verras Pansy, prie-la s'il te plaît d'enfiler quelque chose qui cache au moins un pourcentage moins négligeable de sa poitrine. Nous sommes dans une maison respectable, ici… »

Draco et sa mère échangèrent un sourire complice. Il avança la main pour saisir un toast quand sa mère reprit la parole d'un air détaché.

« Oh, au fait. Ton père m'a chargée de te dire que comme tu n'étais pas en état, il se chargerait de l'interrogatoire de ce matin … »

Draco se raidit et le toast dans sa main retomba mollement sur la table. Il regarda sa mère, soudain tétanisé, et vit qu'elle le regardait étrangement. Il se leva, renversant sa chaise et se précipita vers la sortie.

« DRACO ! », aboya Narcissa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de saisir la poignée. Le jeune homme se retourna. Il comprit au regard qu'elle lui lançait, que Narcissa Black venait encore de lui donner une de ces leçons dont elle seule avait le secret. « Si tu ne veux pas que d'autres personnes fassent ton travail à ta place, arrange-toi pour être toujours en état de t'acquitter de tes tâches. Maintenant, cours si tu veux épargner cette fille. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, interdit. Mais il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et dévala les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots.

En bas, les bruits de coups qui lui parvinrent de différentes cellules firent remonter le champagne de la veille dans sa gorge. Il se précipita sur la porte de la cellule de Granger et l'ouvrit. Son père était à l'intérieur, les poings et la chemise couverts de sang, un petit couteau tranchant à la main. Sur sa chaise, Granger pleurait. De nouveaux hématomes couvraient son visage, mais surtout, de petits filets de sang couraient depuis les accoudoirs de la chaise pour former des petites flaques sur le sol.

Lucius Malfoy se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sourit en voyant son fils, toujours dans ses vêtements de la veille et les cheveux en bataille. « Ah, Draco, déjà debout ? Très franchement, après la soirée que vous avez passée, tous les trois, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir sortir du coma avant ce soir … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », gronda Draco en plissant les yeux.

Son père ne sembla pas apprécier le tutoiement. « Je fais mon travail … », le réprimanda-t-il. « Ou plutôt, non, _ton _travail. Pendant que tu étais en train de cuver, je me suis dit que j'allais faire avancer les choses, vu ton manque de résultats. »

« C'est à MOI de le faire ! », aboya Draco en pointant son index sur son propre torse. « A MOI SEUL ! »

« Alors fais-le ! », s'exclama Lucius en secouant son fils comme un prunier. « Si je suis là ce matin, c'est pour toi ! Pour recueillir des informations et satisfaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres car la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est que le Maître considère mon fils unique comme un incapable. »

Draco serra les poings. « Croyez-moi père, lorsque j'arriverai au bout de mes objectifs, personne et surtout pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne me considèrera comme un incapable », siffla-t-il en regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

Lucius le regarda, stupéfait. Ce qu'il venait de voir dans les yeux de son fils ne présageait rien de bon. Sans un mot de plus, il saisit une serviette qui traînait sur la table, s'essuya les mains et quitta la cellule, qu'il referma derrière lui avec colère.

Draco resta immobile un moment, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur et la rage qui faisait bouillonner son sang dans ses veines. Un sanglot de Granger le ramena à la réalité. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et chercha d'où venaient les filets de sang.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Granger ? », gronda-t-il, la voix toujours déformée par la colère.

Hermione renifla et continua de sangloter. Draco la saisit brusquement par les épaules et la secoua. Elle poussa un cri de terreur. « Réponds-moi, Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, tremblante. « Mes mains… », gémit-elle d'une voix faible. « Il a enfoncé … son couteau sous mes ongles. »

Draco s'accroupit et prit l'une des mains de Granger dans la sienne pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Certains ongles étaient soulevés et avaient pris une vilaine couleur pourpre ou noire. Lorsqu'il effleura l'un d'entre eux, Granger poussa un couinement de douleur et se remit à sangloter de plus belle.

« Tu as parlé ? », fit doucement Draco, persuadé qu'elle allait répondre par l'affirmative. Mais elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Jamais je ne baisserai les bras devant un Mangemort, je te l'ai déjà dit Malfoy… », fit-elle d'une petite voix plaintive. Mais cette fois-ci, sa phrase sonnait faux.

Draco sortit sa baguette et Hermione sursauta. « C'est bon, Granger, du calme. Je vais atténuer la douleur. Mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas te guérir, pas vrai ? … Je peux juste faire quelque chose pour la douleur, temporairement… Mais tu dois garder les marques, sinon on me soupçonnera. »

Hermione hocha la tête et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il lança un sort et que ses doigts cessèrent de la faire souffrir.

« Merci … Merci, Malfoy », souffla-t-elle en reniflant.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être remercié par Granger. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et elle valait mieux que ça. C'était plutôt lui qui aurait dû la remercier de ne pas l'avoir balancé à son père ou à un autre Mangemort.

Il soupira. Et soudain, la soirée de la veille, les rires de ses amis et la douceur de la nuit étoilée lui parurent très loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de Narcissa ? J'ai envie qu'elle devienne un personnage plus complexe, plus j'écris sur elle et plus je l'aime. Elle est mystérieuse à souhait vous ne trouvez pas ? Et Blaise, j'espère qu'il vous plaît aussi, car il va s'avérer un allié très précieux pour Draco … A vos reviews et à bientôt !**

**Xérès !**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Rise and Fall**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de The Rise and Fall. Les prémisses d'un plan commencent à se dessiner grâce à un précieux allié et Blaise devient le spectateur ébahi de curieux changements d'humeur … Je vous laisse découvrir sans plus attendre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes nouveaux followers (ChloetheCrazy, , MzelleCe, Etoilemment), ainsi qu'à chapou69, faerycyn, satouneDV, Elena Grape, sweet nanoute, Noumiex3, Babar, Loufoca-Granger et Nelopee pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR : **

**Noumiex3 : Narcissa n'est pas indifférente, c'est un fait ! Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'elle se préoccupe tant des prisonniers que de son fils unique. Elle sait que le destin de Draco est lié à ce qu'il fera (ou ne fera pas) dans ces cellules et elle s'inquiète des décisions qu'il va prendre ! Reste à savoir si elle le soutiendra jusqu'au bout … ou pas ! Gros bisous et merci !**

**Nelopee : Merci pour ta review ! En ce qui concerne la sœur de Blaise, patience, elle va avoir une certaine importance pour la suite ! Bien entendu, le personnage en lui-même restera basique, puisqu'il s'agit d'une enfant « sauvage) : elle ne sait ni parler, ni écrire, ni lire, mais ce qui est intéressant finalement, c'est son existence même, pas sa personnalité (en aurait-elle une, d'ailleurs ? Peut-on développer une personnalité et un caractère en l'absence de toute influence de la société ? Mais bref, ce sont des questions philosophiques et le but n'est pas là ^^) A bientôt pour les prochains chapitres ! Bises **

**Loufoca-Granger : J'espère que tu continueras à adorer Narcissa dans ce chapitre, elle y sera assez présente et on découvrira une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité ! Bisous et merci pour ta review )**

**GUEST : cher/chère invité(e) anonyme ! Si tu ne signes pas tes reviews et que tu n'as pas de compte FF net, je ne pourrai pas répondre à tes messages ! :( J'espère que tu seras quand même au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre. Je réponds donc à ta question : je poste en principe une fois par semaine (sauf imprévu de dernière minute, mariage/anniversaire ou excès de travail !) En tous cas, merci de m'avoir lue. (PS : une astuce pour ne pas avoir à actualiser sans arrêt la page du site, inscris-toi et mets ma fiction dans tes « alertes ». Tu recevras ainsi un mail automatique à chaque nouveau chapitre posté ! ) ) Bisous et merci encore !**

**Chapitre 5 : Eurêka**

Lorsque Draco remonta dans sa chambre, choqué et furieux, il trouva Blaise seul, mi-éveillé, mi-comateux. Mais un seul regard suffit à l'Italien pour comprendre que son meilleur ami allait mal. Très mal.

« Théodore est parti finir sa nuit chez lui », dit-il simplement pour indiquer au blond qu'ils pouvaient parler librement. Pour toute réponse, Draco mit un coup de pied dans un coussin tombé à terre. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. Son visage pâle se crispait sous le coup de la colère et Blaise fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vieux ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

« Mon père … », gronda Draco d'une voix sourde. « Mon _cher père_ a pris la liberté de torturer Hermione pendant que tous les trois, on dormait comme des _putains de princesses_ ! », explosa-t-il, tandis qu'une nuée de postillons explosait dans l'air saturé de la chambre à chaque « p ».

Blaise hocha la tête, comprenant enfin ce dont il retournait. Il décida d'entamer une thérapie de choc. « N'oublie pas que Granger est là pour ça, Draco. Tu ne peux pas continuer de la préserver et t'attendre à ce que les autres Mangemorts supportent ton absence de résultats avec le sourire », fit Blaise tandis que Draco le fusillait du regard. « Et surtout pas ton père. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire, hein ? Croiser les bras, abandonner et attendre qu'elle se fasse tuer ou pire, violer ? », cracha Draco en pointant un doigt vers le sol.

Blaise haussa les épaules. « J'aurais plutôt dit l'inverse, mais c'est un point de vue comme un autre… »

« De quoi ? », grogna le blond.

« Moi j'aurais dit : attendre qu'elle se fasse violer ou pire, tuer … », expliqua Blaise. « Enfin, je dis ça comme ça … »

Draco le regarda un instant, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « Tu te moques de moi, en plus ? »

« Je n'oserais pas », rétorqua Blaise en levant les mains au ciel.

Draco le regarda encore quelques secondes puis se détourna pour s'accouder au rebord de sa fenêtre. Son regard se perdit dans le paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il fallait trouver un moyen de faire sortir Granger de là. Et vite.

« Et les autres prisonniers, tu comptes les aider ou bien … », commença Blaise avec un demi-sourire.

« Bien sûr que non », aboya le blond sans se retourner. « Rien à foutre des autres. »

Blaise rit doucement. « Oui, c'est bien ce que j'avais cru remarquer. »

~o~

Avec un craquement sonore, il apparut devant le portail qui marquait l'entrée de la propriété des Malfoy. D'un air sombre, il contempla quelques secondes les grilles en fer forgé, le jardin à la française soigneusement entretenu, le gravier froid qui crissait sous ses pieds. Il avait toujours détesté cette demeure et s'il n'y avait pas eu son filleul pour lui donner une bonne raison d'y venir régulièrement, il aurait bien volontiers limité ses visites.

Séverus Rogue remonta l'allée jusqu'au porche et saisit le heurtoir en forme de serpent de la grande porte. Il entendit le bruit des coups résonner dans le vaste hall d'entrée, puis la porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes d'attente. A sa grande surprise, Rogue ne vit pas un elfe apparaître dans l'embrasure, comme d'habitude (les Malfoys ne s'abaissaient pas à ouvrir la porte aux visiteurs !), mais la silhouette longiligne et délicate de Narcissa Black, épouse Malfoy. Les longs cheveux blonds de cette dernière étaient soigneusement relevés en chignon, ce qui lui donnait un air sévère et pincé. Séverus lui adressa un discret sourire de connivence.

« Bonjour Narcissa », la salua-t-il d'un hochement de tête. Son sourire disparut. Les sourires sincères étaient dangereux par les temps qui couraient. Mieux valait adopter une expression neutre, voire légèrement méprisante pour se fondre dans la masse.

Narcissa le salua également, sans sourire. Mais Séverus vit dans l'éclat bleuté de ses yeux qu'elle était ravie de la savoir ici.

« Entre, je t'en prie », souffla-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle. Ils étaient seuls et Narcissa sembla se détendre quelque peu. « Merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation, Séverus. Je dois dire que l'ambiance devient assez … », elle grimaça, « particulière, ces derniers temps. »

Séverus esquissa un rictus navré. « Comment va ton fils ? »

Narcissa ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés. « Pas ici, Séverus ! », siffla-t-elle en regardant à nouveau par-dessus ses épaules. « Suis-moi. »

Elle le devança et traversa le hall d'entrée pour filer, à travers les longs corridors, jusqu'au salon. Ils passèrent les portes-fenêtres qui menaient au jardin de derrière et s'enfoncèrent entre les haies de buis et les rosiers, pour s'asseoir sur un petit banc de marbre blanc au fin fond de la propriété, d'où leur parvenait la musique agréable d'une fontaine voisine. C'était le coin préféré de Narcissa au Manoir et chaque hiver, elle maudissait la neige et le froid qui l'empêchaient de venir s'y réfugier avec un bon roman ou tout simplement pour se détendre.

Une fois assis et certains d'être seuls, Narcissa soupira longuement. « Draco va mal, Séverus. Très mal. Et c'est entièrement de ma faute », souffla-t-elle soudain.

Séverus Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Bien sûr que non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Je … », elle s'arrêta, reprit son souffle et tourna ses grands yeux désespérés vers le professeur de Potions. « Il y a deux mois, j'ai … j'ai voulu l'envoyer très loin d'ici. Pour qu'il quitte cet endroit, ces gens, cette … violence … » Elle pinça les lèvres. « Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à voir mon petit garçon me quitter et … » Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, comme si ses paroles étaient honteuses. « J'ai été tellement égoïste … »

Séverus baissa les yeux. « Tu es une mère … », fit-il simplement. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Une mère pitoyable, si tu veux mon avis », cracha Narcissa, tandis que sa tristesse laissait place à la colère. « Et voilà le résultat : maintenant, mon fils est dans un pétrin incommensurable à cause de cette sale petite … petite … »

Séverus décida de faire comme s'il n'était pas au courant. « De qui parles-tu, Narcissa ? »

Le visage de Narcissa se releva aussi sec et elle lui jeta un regard accusateur. « Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es, Séverus. Je suis certaine que tu connais aussi bien que moi les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire. Cette … _Granger_ … elle n'a pas arrangé la situation de Draco. Elle l'a même empirée ! », fit Narcissa avec véhémence. « Jusqu'à présent il se contentait de déprimer tout seul dans son coin, mais maintenant … » Elle secoua la tête avec mépris. « Je le sens … Il est décidé à la protéger coûte que coûte. Il désobéit effrontément à son père … et au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

« Tu es en colère car ton fils a relevé la tête de son océan d'indifférence pour enfin se fixer un objectif ? », demanda doucement Séverus.

« Tu appelles ça un objectif ? », ricana-t-elle. « Ce n'est qu'une gamine parmi tant d'autres. Pas un objectif. Une gamine qui va le faire tuer, ni plus ni moins. » Elle agita un doigt sous le nez de Séverus. « Car c'est ce qui attend les traîtres et les espions, mon cher ami. Oui, oui, toi aussi. Un jour, tu te feras prendre et c'en sera fini de toi. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas entraîner mon enfant dans ta chute. »

« Je n'y compte pas », grinça Séverus en jetant un regard gêné aux alentours. Si quelqu'un les entendait, justement, ils finiraient tous les deux en cellule. « Mais pose-toi la question, Narcissa … Ne serais-tu pas fière de Draco, si … »

« Tais-toi ! », l'avertit Narcissa avec colère. « Je ne veux pas entendre la fin de cette phrase. » Mais la phrase se termina toute seule dans son crâne. _Ne serais-tu pas fière de Draco s'il libérait cette fille et décidait de se battre pour une cause juste ?_ Les lèvres de Narcissa tremblèrent et sa colère s'envola, pour laisser à nouveau la place au déchirement. « Bien sûr que je serais fière … », souffla-t-elle.

Séverus esquissa un sourire et lui tapota le dos. Narcissa faisait toujours preuve d'un sang-froid extraordinaire en présence de son mari et de son fils. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, ils redevenaient Snivellus et Cissy, les adolescents à fleur de peau qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Camarades de classe, binômes en cours de potions, confidents … Ils avaient toujours parlé librement, ils se disaient tout. Si bien qu'il ne lui avait jamais caché son statut d'espion. Ni la raison pour laquelle il était devenu espion. Ainsi, depuis la mort de Dumbledore, elle était désormais la seule et unique personne au monde à connaître les sentiments de Séverus pour Lily Evans, devenue Lily Potter _après s'être amourachée d'un joueur de Quidditch dont la cervelle inexistante se terrait, enfouie sous une masse informe de cheveux bruns, _ragea Séverus à cette pensée.

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe, par-dessus le marché », gémit Narcissa en secouant la tête, sortant Séverus de ses sombres souvenirs. « Il n'aurait pas pu s'enticher d'une Sang-Pur, hein, je te le demande ? »

Séverus rit en silence. « Si c'était une Sang-Pur, on n'en serait pas là à se demander si ton fils va changer de camp … »

Narcissa le fusilla du regard et lui assena une tape sur le bras. « Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire », bouda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Un ange passa entre eux. Séverus décida d'aborder la partie la plus épineuse de la conversation.

« Narcissa, il faudrait que tu t'arranges pour me laisser voir Miss Granger … », murmura Séverus, tandis que Narcissa soupirait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette fille ? », grommela-t-elle. « D'abord Draco, maintenant toi … »

« Cinq minutes », souffla-t-il en lui jetant un regard suppliant. « Cinq … toutes petites … minutes. »

Narcissa le regarda, amusée, puis plaqua une main sur le visage du maître des potions pour le repousser. « Cesse de me faire ces yeux-là. C'est d'accord. »

~o~

Hermione sanglotait doucement dans sa cellule. La douleur était revenue progressivement, cuisante, insidieuse, enveloppant le bout de ses doigts comme un étau de fer chauffé à blanc. Mais ce n'est pas tant la douleur qui faisait couler ses larmes. L'épuisement la gagnait. Elle avait perdu le compte des jours passés dans cette cellule miteuse, à se laisser torturer, humilier, sans intimité, sans hygiène. A chaque bruits de pas dans le couloir, elle en était venue à prier pour que ce ne soit que Malfoy. Elle avait même appris à reconnaître sa démarche, hésitante, lente, qui contrastait avec les pas lourds et empressés des autres Mangemorts. Un sanglot aigu s'échappa de ses lèvres à cette idée. Voilà à quoi elle en était réduite : espérer Malfoy. Ah l'ironie …

C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'elle entendit des pas lourds et précipités d'homme adulte qui se rapprochaient de sa cellule, elle se raidit et la bile lui remonta vivement dans la gorge. _Pitié, pas moi, pas moi …_

Mais aucun dieu ne semblait écouter ces prières ce jour-là, car les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant sa porte. Elle fit un effort désespéré pour tirer sur ses liens mais en vain. Ils ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'elle vit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put, dans une dernière tentative de se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar qu'était devenu sa vie.

« Miss Granger », chuchota-t-on.

_Laissez-moi tranquille_, hurla Hermione dans sa tête. _Partez !_

« Miss Granger ! », la voix se rapprochait, se faisant plus insistante. Une voix familière.

Pour une raison inconnue, le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre la chamade et elle eut l'impression qu'une douce chaleur s'insinuait dans ses membres et leur redonnait vie. L'espoir ? Hermione ne comprit pas cette soudaine réaction dans ses cellules. Son subconscient devait avoir senti quelque chose de bon, de positif, mais quoi ?

Elle ouvrit un œil et releva la tête en direction du nouveau-venu. Et son cœur sembla exploser dans sa cage thoracique.

« Pr… professeur Rogue ? », fit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Le maître des Potions voulut esquisser un sourire mais il semblait hypnotisé par les bleus et les bosses de son visage, ainsi que par ses ongles massacrés. Le mieux qu'il réussit donc à produire fut un rictus étrange, à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et la pitié.

Mais Hermione s'en fichait pas mal d'être repoussante et défigurée. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Rogue était là, il allait l'emmener loin d'ici. Peut-être même qu'Harry et les autres étaient là-haut quelque part, à faire mordre la poussière à ses geôliers.

Mais son espoir s'envola soudain lorsqu'il jeta un regard précipité derrière lui. « Miss Granger, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je ne devrais pas être ici. Il faut que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. »

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut. « Vous ne m'emmenez pas avec vous ? », fit-elle d'une voix qui fleurait la panique. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne m'emmenez pas loin d'ici ? Pourquoi ? »

Rogue la saisit par les bras et la secoua doucement mais fermement. « Miss Granger, vous devez vous taire et m'écouter ! »

« Vous ne comprenez pas », fit-elle d'une voix plaintive. « Je ne peux pas rester là, ils sont en train de … » Elle chercha ses mots, la bouche ouverte et les larmes affluant de nouveau. « Ils vont me briser, je le sens … ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais ils vont y arriver … » Sa phrase se perdit dans un couinement affolé.

« Miss Granger, j'ai un plan. Alors maintenant, reprenez-vous et écoutez-moi, par Merlin ! », s'énerva-t-il.

Hermione referma la bouche, renifla, puis hocha la tête. « Je vous écoute. »

~o~

Séverus Rogue sortit des cachots aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Il rejoignit prestement Narcissa, qui faisait le guet dans le hall d'entrée.

« Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire ? », marmonna-t-elle, les bras croisés.

Séverus acquiesça et Narcissa lui répondit par un air pincé. « Je me demande bien ce que cette fille a de si spécial, pour que vous soyez tous là à vous empresser autour d'elle … »

Séverus sourit. « Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Cissy », fit-il avec un sourire. « Tu es juste jalouse de ne plus être le centre du monde de ton fils. »

Narcissa haussa les épaules d'un air buté. « Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? », lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant remettre sa cape.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as vraiment envie de savoir… », fit-il avec une grimace.

« Alors déguerpis », plaisanta-t-elle en le poussant sans ménagement vers la porte. Séverus retint un gloussement et se retourna une dernière fois en direction de la maîtresse de maison.

« Arrange-toi simplement pour que Draco aille voir Granger aujourd'hui », fit-il en lui posant une main sur l'avant-bras. « C'est impératif. »

Narcissa hocha la tête. « Je le ferai. » Elle regarda l'homme s'éloigner et referma la porte du Manoir derrière lui. Sans un bruit, elle monta les escaliers à petits pas et vint se planter devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Elle frappa le panneau de bois et entendit des pas dans la pièce, puis on ouvrit la porte.

« Blaise ?! », s'exclama Narcissa, qui s'était attendu à voir son fils et non un autre garçon dans l'embrasure. « Où est Draco ? »

Blaise ouvrit grand la porte. Une odeur moite et acre de sueur et d'alcool agressa les narines délicates de Narcissa, qui jeta un regard affolé en direction de la fenêtre baignée de soleil. Fermée.

« Il est sous la douche… », répondit simplement Blaise en la regardant traverser la chambre à grands pas pour ouvrir la fenêtre en grand et faire entrer de l'air frais. Narcissa soupira de soulagement et remplit ses poumons avec ravissement. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain, qu'elle ouvrit sans aucune gêne malgré le hurlement de surprise et de protestation que poussa son fils.

« Mon chéri, prépare-toi à aller voir ta prisonnière aujourd'hui, il faut absolument que tu avances dans tes interrogatoires … », pépia-t-elle joyeusement tandis que Draco se tortillait pour cacher sa nudité.

« Maman, sors ! je suis sous la douche ! », aboya-t-il, rouge de honte, tandis qu'il entendait Blaise s'esclaffer derrière sa génitrice. Narcissa sembla ravie de l'entendre l'appeler maman et la tutoyer enfin comme devrait le faire n'importe quel enfant, avant de réaliser que c'était sûrement sous le coup de la colère … Mais Lucius avait toujours insisté pour mettre de la distance entre eux et leur fils. _Pour en faire un homme, _disait-il …

« Je vois bien que tu es sous la douche, mon chéri, je voulais juste te faire passer un petit message… », reprit-elle, sans pour autant refermer la porte.

« J'ai eu le message, merci, maintenant SORS ! »

Narcissa s'exécuta.

« Par Merlin, c'est du HARCÈLEMENT ! », beugla encore Draco après qu'elle ait eu refermé la porte.

« Madame Malfoy », l'interpella Blaise alors que Narcissa entreprenait de taper les coussins de son fils et de retendre les draps. Elle avait si peu l'occasion de faire ces gestes basiques qu'elle y prenait un plaisir incommensurable. « J'espère que ma présence ne vous dérange pas trop… J'aimerais … enfin … »

Narcissa s'arrêta, un coussin à la main et regarda Blaise avec un sourire triste. « Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux, mon chéri. Et Draco a besoin de compagnie … » Elle reprit son travail. « Toi aussi, je suppose … »

Blaise baissa les yeux. « Un peu … » Comme il gardait les yeux baissés, il ne vit pas Narcissa s'approcher et lui déposer un petit baiser sur le haut du crâne.

« Aie confiance, reste toi-même et tu connaîtras des jours meilleurs. Tu es bon garçon, Blaise », fit-elle doucement et il la gratifia d'un large sourire.

« Merci, Madame Malfoy. »

Draco sortit de la salle de bain, encore furieux de l'intrusion de sa mère. Sa fureur redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'il vit son lit tiré à quatre épingles.

« Tu as fait mon lit ?! », aboya-t-il. Mais pour toute réponse, Narcissa fondit sur lui et le serra contre elle.

« Toute l'année, tu es à Poudlard et je ne peux jamais faire ton lit, ni te border comme avant… », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse, tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux humides. « Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'en vouloir de m'occuper de mon petit garçon ? »

Draco grogna et se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère. « Je ne suis plus un bébé… »

Narcissa soupira. « Et non … » Elle se reprit et sourit. « N'oublie pas de-

« Descendre voir Granger, merci Mère », fit sèchement Draco dont la mauvaise humeur semblait ne pas vouloir s'atténuer. Narcissa sourit à Blaise et sortit de la chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre le panneau de bois. Son sourire disparut et elle porta une main à sa poitrine. Une larme se fraya un chemin par son canal lacrymal mais elle la sécha d'une main rageuse et alla s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre.

~o~

Lorsque Draco arriva dans le couloir des cachots, Blaise sur les talons, il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la même question que deux minutes plus tôt lorsque l'Italien avait annoncé qu'il l'accompagnait.

« Blaise, rappelle-moi pourquoi tu veux absolument m'accompagner ? », marmonna Draco en accélérant le pas.

« Trois cerveaux valent mieux qu'un pour trouver un plan », fit simplement Blaise avec un sourire. « Vu que Granger compte pour deux … »

Draco se figea et se retourna vers son ami. « Et donc le troisième serait ? »

« Le mien, bien entendu … », fit Blaise, ravi.

Draco lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Bien entendu … »

Ils parvinrent à la porte de la cellule de Granger et Draco la déverrouilla d'un coup de baguette. Granger les attendait, mais à la grande surprise du blond, elle ne semblait plus du tout abattue et désespérée. Pire, elle souriait. Jusqu'à ce que Blaise entre derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? », fit-elle, quelque peu effrayée.

« Du calme, Granger », fit Blaise tandis que Draco insonorisait la pièce et posait un bocal contenant une lumière verte près de la porte. « Je suis venu vous aider à trouver un plan pour te sortir de là. »

« Alors tu arrives trop tard, Zabini, parce que j'en ai déjà un », maugréa Hermione en regardant le bocal avec curiosité.

Blaise lui adressa un sourire conquis, la désigna du doigt et se tourna vers Draco. « Cette fille est décidément merveilleuse. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Hermione en regardant Malfoy et son bocal.

« Pas tes oignons, Granger », grogna le blond.

Blaise rit. « Ne fais pas attention, il est d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. C'est une alarme pour éviter qu'on ne s'aperçoive que la pièce est insonorisée. Dès que quelqu'un approchera trop près de cette cellule, la lumière verte deviendra rouge, afin de nous avertir qu'il faut lever le sortilège. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « C'est plutôt malin », admit-elle.

« Merci, c'est une idée à moi », s'empressa d'ajouter Blaise.

« Quel sortilège as-tu utilisé pour cela ? », demanda Hermione, dont la nature de Je-Sais-Tout reprenait le dessus.

Mais un raclement de gorge grossier les interrompit. Draco les regardait tous deux avec stupéfaction. « Ça va, tranquilles, tous les deux ? Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? »

« Si, un peu, mais ce serait grossier de ma part de te demander de quitter ton _propre_ Manoir … », plaisanta Blaise avec un large sourire. Son ami lui répondit par une tape sur le haut du crâne.

« Aïe », protesta Blaise, laconiquement, tandis que Draco prenait une chaise pour se poster en face de Granger.

« Bon, on était venus mettre au point un plan mais si ton incroyable cervelle de Je-Sais-Tout a déjà fait le travail, je propose qu'on écoute ton plan d'abord et qu'on avise ensuite … », fit Draco, sans s'empêcher de jeter un regard dégoûté au désastre qu'étaient devenues les mains d'Hermione.

Blaise et Hermione ne manquèrent pas ce regard.

« Si je te dégoûte, Malfoy, surtout ne te fais pas prier pour le dire », cracha Hermione avec animosité.

« Oui, Granger, tu me dégoûtes », lâcha le Serpentard, les yeux plissés. « Tu es une erreur de la nature, un simulacre de sorcier, un-

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne me tues pas tout de suite, tu serais débarrassé ! », s'emporta la Gryffondor.

« Vous êtes vraiment adorables tous les deux, mais on n'a pas toute la journée », lâcha Blaise avec amusement. « Granger, ton plan. »

Les deux ennemis se lancèrent un dernier regard furieux, puis Hermione se détourna et s'adressa directement à Blaise.

« Bon, disons que je vous donne de faux tuyaux ? », proposa-t-elle. « Des infos véridiques mais qui ne sont tout simplement … plus d'actualité. »

« Ça ne va pas leur plaire, tu risques d'en payer les conséquences… », marmonna Malfoy, qui pensait surtout aux conséquences que cela aurait pour lui-même. Mais peut-être qu'après deux ou trois fausses informations, on le tuerait et il pourrait mener une vie heureuse dans l'au-delà. Ce serait sûrement mieux que de rester ici.

« Oui mais au moins, on gagnera du temps… », fit Blaise en croisant les bras. « Quelles infos de ce genre tu pourrais donner ? Il faut que ce soit crédible et suffisamment important pour les faire se déplacer. »

« L'adresse du QG de l'Ordre. Bien entendu, ils vont vider les lieux aujourd'hui, alors ce ne sera plus vraiment le QG, mais … »

Les deux garçons lui jetèrent un regard suspicieux.

« Comment tu peux savoir ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui chez tes amis, alors que tu es ici depuis plusieurs jours ? », fit Draco en la fusillant du regard.

Hermione se raidit et les regarda tour à tour. « Je … je ne peux rien dire, pas pour le moment. »

Draco poussa un cri de rage et donna un coup de pied dans la chaise d'Hermione, avant de se pencher vers elle, furieux. « GRANGER ! Comment est-ce que tu veux qu'on y arrive, si tu ne joues même pas franc-jeu avec nous ? Tu trouves qu'on ne s'est pas assez mouillés pour toi ? Tu trouves que ce qu'on fait pour toi, ce n'est pas assez dangereux ? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être parcourue d'un frisson de terreur. Même s'il semblait désireux de l'aider, Malfoy restait Malfoy. Un type instable, colérique et fils de Mangemort par-dessus le marché. _Sans oublier qu'il me déteste_, pensa la Gryffondor avec une pointe d'angoisse.

« J'en suis tout à fait consciente, Malfoy », souffla-t-elle, trouvant son visage rageur beaucoup trop près du sien. « Mais disons que … notre ami commun se dévoilera à toi lorsqu'il le jugera nécessaire. En attendant, j'ai juré de me taire ! »

Le blond ne recula pas et Hermione n'osait plus bouger. Non pas qu'elle pouvait bouger, de toute façon, attachée comme elle l'était. Mais elle semblait comme hypnotisée par les yeux gris et terrifiants du serpent, convaincue qu'au moindre geste, il l'égorgerait. Mais Zabini posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et le força à reculer. Hermione put alors respirer normalement.

« Je trouve ça logique », fit Blaise avec un sourire bienveillant, tandis que Draco se retournait vers lui avec un regard d'incompréhension. « Ils assurent leurs arrières. Ils te testent pour savoir si tu vas oui ou non être digne de confiance sans pour autant montrer toutes leurs cartes. Au cas où tu les balancerais. » Il désigna Hermione du menton. « Granger prend d'énormes risques à ce petit jeu, tu devrais au moins pouvoir comprendre ça. »

Hermione jeta un regard reconnaissant à l'Italien et le blond sembla se calmer quelque peu. Il se rassit.

« Bon, et que se passera-t-il une fois qu'ils seront là-bas ? »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. « Eh bien, j'imagine que les membres de l'Ordre qui seront restés en embuscade leur tomberont dessus … Le but étant d'affaiblir les rangs. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. « Tu sous-entends qu'on les envoie au casse-pipe ? » Devant le regard gêné d'Hermione, sa fureur remonta d'un seul coup. « Tu réalises qu'on parle de ma famille, des familles de mes amis ? Des gens que je connais depuis des années ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de laisser éclater sa colère. « Et moi, alors ? Tous les membres de l'Ordre sont aussi mes amis, ma famille ! Et tu sais mieux que personne, Malfoy, pourquoi ils sont devenus _ma seule_ famille ! Comment oses-tu imaginer que tu seras le seul à perdre des gens auxquels tu tiens dans cette foutue guerre ? Comment oses-tu penser que pour nous c'est PLUS FACILE ? »

Les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent du regard. Blaise baissa les yeux. Granger avait raison, rien n'était plus facile depuis longtemps. Et eux, au milieu de tout ce chaos, le savaient plus que tous les autres.

« Malfoy », reprit Hermione d'une voix plus douce. « Avec un peu de chance, ils quitteront les lieux en comprenant qu'ils sont moins nombreux ou moins forts … Le tout c'est de donner à Voldemort un morceau d'os à ronger et montrer à tes pairs que tu arrives à me faire parler, à me faire donner de véritables informations. Le temps d'organiser ma sortie. »

La voix douce d'Hermione remua quelque chose de profondément enfoui à l'intérieur du blond. Quelque chose qui l'apaisa. Il se détendit et la regarda, mais il n'y avait plus aucune colère dans ses yeux. Seulement de la crainte, mais aussi de la détermination. Blaise ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur, tant l'ambiance dans la pièce était devenue plus apaisée et moins électrique. Il avait rarement vu une personne capable de déclencher autant d'émotions, bonnes comme mauvaises, chez son ami d'habitude si glacial et indifférent. Mais à bien y réfléchir, cela avait toujours été le cas. A Poudlard, Draco pouvait tout supporter, presque sans broncher : Pansy, les défaites cuisantes contre Potter au Quidditch, les différentes blessures et autres heures de colles récoltées à cause de ce même Potter … mais un seul regard, une seule parole de Granger pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds de manière incontrôlable. Et voilà qu'il découvrait qu'elle pouvait également avoir l'effet inverse. Fascinant.

Blaise fut tiré de ses pensées par l'expression inquiète d'Hermione. Elle regardait fixement un point derrière eux.

« Euh, dites … », fit-elle en pointant un doigt valide en direction de la porte. Les deux garçons se retournèrent comme un seul homme et constatèrent que la lumière du bocal … était rouge.

« Draco », souffla Blaise, tandis que le jeune homme hochait la tête et sortait sa baguette pour lever le sort d'insonorisation.

« 12, square Grimmaurd à Londres », débita Hermione précipitamment. « Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils y aillent avant ce soir, l'ordre doit avoir le temps de s'organiser ! »

Blaise hocha la tête et se baissa pour mettre son visage à la hauteur du sien. « Je suis désolé, Granger », chuchota-t-il avec une expression indéfinissable.

« Que … quoi ? », fit Hermione en écarquillant les yeux. Puis elle vit Blaise écraser son poing sur sa main gauche et par la même occasion, sur ses ongles qui commençaient à peine à cicatriser. Elle poussa un hurlement déchirant, tellement atroce que Malfoy se retourna avec une expression horrifiée en l'entendant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander à Blaise la raison de cette agression. Le visage de Lucius Malfoy apparut dans la petite grille située en haut de la porte en bois. Il semblait réjoui.

« Je vois que ça travaille bien, ici ? », fit-il joyeusement, tandis qu'Hermione se remettait à pleurer et que Draco serrait discrètement les poings. « Tu as un nouveau partenaire, Draco ? »

« Bonjour Monsieur Mafoy ! », le salua Blaise sur le même ton joyeux.

« Je … Nous sommes sur le point d'obtenir l'adresse du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je pense qu'une attaque pourra être prévue dès cette nuit », fit sombrement Draco, tandis que derrière lui, Blaise continuait de trouver un moyen de faire pousser des cris inhumains à la Gryffondor. Il n'osait pas se retourner mais l'air ravi de son paternel suffit à l'assurer que Blaise faisait du bon boulot.

« 12, square Grimmaurd à Londres ! », clama Blaise avec entrain. « Effectivement une attaque nocturne serait plus appropriée. L'effet de surprise, vous comprenez … »

« Parfait ! Parfait ! », s'exclama Lucius sans cesser de regarder le spectacle qu'offraient Granger et Blaise. « Vous faites du bon travail, les garçons. Je vais prévenir tout le monde que nous serons de sortie ce soir. »

Sitôt qu'il eut disparu, Draco soupira et Blaise cessa de sourire pour s'agenouiller devant Granger, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. « Désolé, Granger, mais il le fallait … », dit-il doucement avec une grimace.

« Va te faire foutre, Zabini ! », cracha Hermione en le fusillant du regard. « J'en ai assez que vous vous excusiez tous les deux à chaque fois que vous me faites du mal. Comme si ça pouvait effacer l'ardoise, pour mieux recommencer le lendemain. Espèce de-

Mais elle se tut en réalisant avec stupeur qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Elle leva le nez et vit Malfoy, baguette pointée sur elle.

« Et maintenant, c'est mieux ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Hermione regarda ses mains. Elles avaient toujours un aspect repoussant mais elle pouvait bouger les doigts sans ressentir la moindre once de douleur. Même les contusions de son visage semblaient moins cuisantes. Elle reporta son attention sur le blond et hocha la tête.

« Merci, Malfoy », fit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Ils échangèrent un long regard et Hermione sentit une bouffée de reconnaissance l'envahir. Peut-être allaient-ils vraiment arriver à s'en sortir, après tout.

« Intéressant, très intéressant … », marmonna Blaise en les regardant tour à tour avec un large sourire. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et reprit aussitôt un air bougon avant de quitter la cellule à grands pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? », s'étonna Hermione en le regardant partir.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée », minauda Blaise avec un sourire qui disait tout le contraire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! comme vous l'aurez deviné, le prochain chapitre sera mouvementé et on retrouvera une grande partie de nos personnages dans la mêlée. Bien entendu, tout ne se passera pas vraiment comme prévu et il y aura des conséquences … Bref, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, ces nouvelles alliances … et j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6 ! Bisous.**

**Xérès !**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Rise and Fall**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Voici enfin le chapitre 6 de the Rise and Fall, vous avez été toujours plus nombreux à découvrir cette nouvelle fiction et j'en suis ravie ! Bon, si vous me voyiez en ce moment même, les yeux rouges de larmes et le nez tout gonflé, vous ne trouveriez pas ça franchement évident mais je m'explique : je viens simplement de regarder le troisième épisode de la saison 5 de Glee (l'épisode hommage à Cory Monteith) et comment vous dire … Je ne suis pas franchement du genre à pleurer devant des séries, mais là, il fallait franchement avoir un cœur de pierre pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Lea Michele est déchirante, tout comme Naya Rivera, bref, on pleure toutes les larmes de notre corps. A noter simplement, Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) qui brille par son absence, mais pour tout vous dire, je ne m'en suis aperçue qu'à la fin au moment du générique. « Mais au fait, elle est où Quinn ? »  
Enfin bon, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et place à la lecture ! Pas mal d'action dans ce chapitre, Théodore va prendre un rôle plus important et Blaise … je n'en dis pas plus … N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis sur ce qu'il va arriver à ce pauvre Blaise ! Bonne Lecture 3**

**Merci à mes nouveaux followers (Innocens, InfinitiPotter, elodie Nina, audrey94460, flopit28, laulsbm), ainsi qu'à EmmatomS-M, chapou69, Elena Grape, lilarose12, Etoilemment, sweet nanoute, tigrou, NY0Z3KA, Clem, nadianes, noominaome, labelge, Elisha Blue, Babar (3)et Honni pour leurs reviews.**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, ainsi que les OC. Le reste appartient à J.K Rowling et le titre du chapitre à Jamiroquaï …**

**RAR :**

**EmmatomS-M : j'avoue les ongles arrachés, c'est un des rares trucs qui me fait frissonner de dégoût dans les films d'horreur XD En ce qui concerne la tension entre Hermione et Draco, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était super sexy. Deux caractères aussi forts et aussi électriques, ça ne peut que faire des étincelles. C'est pour cela que je trouve ce couple aussi intéressant dans les fictions. Ron est trop « soumis » à mon sens pour être avec Hermione. Elle le domine à tous les niveaux. Alors qu'entre Draco et Hermione, au moins, il y a du challenge ! En tous cas, merci pour ta review si enthousiaste et à bientôt !**

**Sweet nanoute : Blaise ? Faire des remarques ? Noooon, il ne se permettrait pas ! lol Merci pour ta review )**

**Etoilemment : cette larme, oui c'est de la peur, de la nostalgie, de la souffrance face à cette distance que Lucius a toujours imposée entre elle et son fils, de la terreur face aux chemins qu'il semble vouloir emprunter et qui vont au mieux l'éloigner encore un peu plus d'elle et au pire le faire tuer ! Mais bon, c'est la vie ! lol Non, Draco a des alliés, qui prennent autant de risques que lui, et l'union fait la force … enfin j'espère pour eux (hin hin hin). Merci pour ta review !**

**Honni : Merci pour ta review (j'en suis d'autant plus flattée si elles sont rares !) J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. Pour info, je poste généralement le dimanche ou en début de semaine (lundi ou mardi). Merci encore et à bientôt !**

**Chapitre 6 : Deeper Underground**

« Ils ne viendront pas », bougonna Ronald Weasley pour la centième fois de la soirée. Plaqué contre le mur derrière la porte de leur chambre du 12, square Grimmaurd plongée dans l'obscurité, il plia légèrement son genou droit, douloureux de rester immobile depuis maintenant près d'une soixantaine de minutes. Il entendit Harry lui chuchoter de se taire, depuis le placard à quelques mètres. « J'y peux rien, Harry, je le sens, c'est tout… », protesta le rouquin.

« La ferme, Ron ! », gronda le Survivant, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Lui aussi commençait à douter du plan de Rogue. Le maître des potions était arrivé en début d'après-midi, annonçant que tous devaient transférer le plus gros de leurs affaires ailleurs avant de préparer une embuscade dans la maison des Black. Avec pour ordre de laisser quelques indices montrant que plusieurs personnes vivaient effectivement à cet endroit (vêtements, chaussures, livres ou éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier à différents endroits stratégiques), ils avaient ensuite dû remplir leurs lits de traversins et autres objets pour simuler des corps endormis dans chacune des chambres. Ils devaient alors se cacher et attendre que les Mangemorts entrent subrepticement pour les tuer dans leur sommeil.

Harry et Ron étaient donc dissimulés dans leur propre chambre. Dans la chambre voisine, se trouvaient Rémus et Tonks, Bill et Fleur avaient élu domicile dans la chambre tout au fond du couloir. L'ancienne chambre d'Hermione avait été investie par les jumeaux Weasley, lesquels avaient également piégé la maison à l'aide de quelques-unes des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux de leur invention. Molly, Arthur et Charlie Weasley s'étaient répartis dans divers recoins du rez-de-chaussée, tandis que Kingsley Shacklebolt s'était posté de manière à garder un œil sur l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ce-dernier avait également amené des amis de l'ancien Ministère, dignes de confiance, afin de grossir leurs rangs et Bill avait fait appel à quelques-uns de ses amis briseurs de sorts, rencontrés du temps où il travaillait encore chez Gringotts. Leur petit groupe s'était retrouvé au chômage technique lorsque Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir et remplacé le personnel de la banque par des hommes de son propre choix.

Ils étaient nombreux et cela rassurait Harry. D'autant plus que la très ancienne et honorable maison des Black ne manquait pas de recoins sombres où se terrer et attendre l'ennemi.

« On va tous mourir », fit la voix de Ron, derrière sa porte. Harry jura dans sa barbe et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Y'a cinq minutes, tu disais qu'ils ne viendraient pas. Décide-toi, Ron, mais dans tous les cas, ferme-la ! », s'énerva Harry, tandis qu'un « Chut ! » lui parvenait d'une pièce voisine.

Ron reporta le poids de son corps sur son autre jambe. Il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les membres. Comment pourrait-il se battre correctement si tout son corps était ankylosé au moment d'attaquer ? Décidément, ce plan était le pire qu'ils aient jamais mis au point. Soudain, il regarda avec stupeur l'extrémité de sa baguette s'illuminer faiblement. Le signal. Kingsley venait de leur transmettre le signal indiquant que les Mangemorts se trouvaient devant la porte.

« Ils sont nombreux ? » chuchota Arthur Weasley, depuis le placard de l'entrée.

« Une vingtaine », répondit sombrement Kingsley depuis l'alcôve où il se dissimulait, après avoir rapidement fait le compte. « Autant que nous, je dirais. Mais faisons silence, à présent, ils approchent. »

Arthur entendit Molly expirer profondément, quelque part dans l'obscurité et son cœur se serra. Ils avaient au moins un avantage sur les Mangemorts : ils les attendaient, ils étaient prêts. Restait à espérer que l'effet de surprise leur permettrait de prendre le dessus.

Kingsley regarda discrètement par la fenêtre. Les Mangemorts étaient toujours postés devant le bâtiment. Il se souvint qu'il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour que la maison se dévoile à eux. Il remarqua Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) et ne douta point qu'elle leur aurait expliqué comment faire apparaître la maison de ses cousins. En effet, après quelques minutes, ils avancèrent en direction de la porte d'entrée. Kingsley décrispa ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique. Le combat était imminent. En tant que membre de la famille Black, Bellatrix serait la plus à même d'ouvrir la porte sans un bruit, malgré les sortilèges de protection placés sur la maison. Rémus en avait supprimé quelques-uns (notamment les plus puissants mis en place par Dumbledore avant sa mort), pour ne pas non plus rendre la tâche trop ardue pour les Mangemorts et leur donner l'idée de revenir avec des renforts. La grande porte disparut littéralement et sans un bruit sous les yeux d'Arthur Weasley, qui se terra plus profondément dans son placard. A la place, ne se trouvait plus qu'un trou béant, à travers lequel on distinguait la lumière jaune des réverbères et la brume londonienne. Un Mangemort, puis deux, puis trois entrèrent silencieusement dans le hall. Ils se dispersèrent petit à petit dans la maison, se dirigeant vers certaines pièces que Rogue avait conseillé de laisser allumées, pour plus de réalisme et pour avoir un peu de lumière au moment du combat.

Kingsley se raidit en voyant que Bellatrix et Lucius Malfoy se semblaient pas vouloir entrer à la suite de leurs compagnons. Ils étaient en grande discussion et contemplaient la maison en souriant. Mais il était imprudent de lancer l'attaque tant que des Mangemorts restaient dehors, car ils pourraient alors transplaner et revenir directement à leur maître pour l'avertir de ce qui se tramait ici.

_Allez, entrez…_, supplia silencieusement Kingsley, tandis que le reste du groupe se disséminait petit à petit à l'intérieur.

Au salon, resté allumé, un Mangemort s'étonna de ne voir personne. La baguette brandie devant lui, il commençait à ressentir un certain malaise. Dehors, Bellatrix et Lucius amorçaient lentement la montée des marches du perron. Ils étaient presque entrés. Dès qu'ils seraient à l'intérieur, Arthur pourrait leur barrer la route et fermer l'entrée béante à l'aide d'un sortilège, les piégeant comme des rats. Et tous leurs fondraient alors dessus comme une nuée de fourmis sur un pot de confiture.

Un autre Mangemort entra silencieusement dans la chambre d'Harry et de Ron. Il s'approcha des lits, baguette brandie, ses dents blanches luisant doucement dans la nuit.

_Attends encore un peu, Ron, ne pars pas trop tôt_, supplia Harry en silence. Il avait déjà appris à ses dépens que Ron ne faisait pas toujours preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid dans ce genre de situations. Derrière sa porte, Ron n'osait plus bouger ni respirer. Les yeux écarquillés dans le noir, aussi immobile qu'une statue, on aurait pu le croire pétrifié. Le Mangemort pointa sa baguette vers l'un des lits et murmura un Avada Kedavra qui firent se dresser les cheveux de Ron sur sa tête. Le Mangemort pointa sa baguette sur le deuxième lit pour réitérer son crime mais il sembla prit d'un doute subit et s'approcha du premier lit pour en rabattre les couvertures. Sa mâchoire inférieure retomba mollement sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il constata la supercherie. Harry décida qu'il fallait agir avant qu'il ne donne l'alarme.

« Stupefix », chuchota-t-il en glissant la baguette à travers l'interstice de la porte du placard. Le Mangemort se raidit aussitôt et bascula… droit sur la table de nuit. Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main lorsque le corps du Mangemort s'effondra avec grand fracas sur la lampe de chevet et le mobilier. Le vacarme ne passa pas inaperçu et les Mangemorts brandirent leur baguette à l'unisson, en direction du premier étage ou de la chambre des deux garçons, selon leur position dans la maison.

_Et merde_… jura Kingsley dans sa barbe en voyant que Bellatrix et Lucius s'étaient figés à deux mètres de la porte, toujours à l'extérieur.

« C'EST UN PIEGE ! », hurla alors quelqu'un dans une pièce voisine.

Et ce fut le chaos.

Harry, Ron, Tonks, Lupin, Bill, Fleur et tous ceux dissimulés au premier étage sortirent de leurs cachettes comme des diables de leur boîte, arrosant l'espace de sortilèges divers et variés. La nuit sembla s'illuminer, bariolée de couleurs comme un jour de fête nationale. Les Mangemorts, passées les deux secondes de surprise, entreprirent de riposter, ajoutant du vert et du rouge aux bleu, orange et jaune des sortilèges lancés par les membres de l'Ordre.

Sur le perron, devant le trou béant qui avait autrefois été la porte d'entrée de la maison des Black, Bellatrix fulminait. Elle fonça tête baissée dans la mêlée, ne remarquant même pas que Lucius Malfoy ne la suivait pas. Il contemplait le mélange des couleurs, interdit, ne sachant pas s'il devait joindre ses forces au reste du groupe ou rentrer avertir le Maître. Rester et prendre le risque de mourir, quitter les lieux et passer pour un pleutre. Il ne pouvait décidément pas aller rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'autant plus que celui-ci avait quitté le Ministère avec une pile de documents personnels pour rejoindre Poudlard et s'assurer que le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle se trouvait toujours dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait demandé à n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Rentrer, c'était donc le déranger, mourir aussi ou risquer de voir Narcissa pâtir de la colère de son maître. Ou Draco. Non, il ne pouvait _définitivement _pas rentrer.

Il s'élança donc à l'intérieur de la maison, baguette brandie et bien déterminé à faire payer cette bande de traîtres à leur sang pour cette embuscade. Dans l'entrée, Arthur et Molly Weasley étaient aux prises avec Avery, qui les arrosait copieusement de Doloris, sans pour autant atteindre ses cibles. Un peu plus loin, des amis de Bill luttaient courageusement contre Mulciber et Rookwood, mais ces-derniers avaient clairement le dessus.

_Je vais trouver Potter_, se jura Lucius. _Et je rapporterai sa tête._

Il esquiva de justesse un Stupefix lancé par une jeune femme blonde et plongea au sol pour lancer un Diffindo en direction des jambes de celle-ci. Le sortilège trancha allègrement dans la chair et la jeune femme s'effondra en hurlant dans une mare de sang. Il monta à l'étage, où il avait vu Bellatrix disparaître. Il la retrouva bien vite, face à ce petit morveux de Potter. Le mioche avait une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Il n'avait apparemment pas oublié que Bellatrix avait assassiné son parrain deux ans plus tôt et semblait vouloir le lui faire payer à coups de Sectumsempra. Pour l'instant, Bellatrix riait à gorge déployée tout en parant ses sortilèges sans la moindre difficulté.

Derrière lui, Lucius entendit hurler « Expulso » et il se sentit décoller du sol puis être projeté violemment contre un mur voisin. Relevant la tête, il comprit que celui qui venait de le frapper n'était autre que Rémus Lupin. Ce sale loup-garou miteux.

« Malfoy ! », l'interpella l'ex-professeur avec un sourire. « Tu n'imagines même pas combien je suis heureux de te voir ici. » Lucius roula sur le sol et lança un Doloris en direction du loup-garou. Le sortilège passa à un centimètre de l'oreille de Lupin, dont le sourire faiblit quelque peu. Les deux se lancèrent alors dans une lutte acharnée à quelques mètres de celle que menaient Harry et Bellatrix.

Fred, George et Fleur, dans une des chambres, étaient entourés par quatre types à la mine patibulaire. Tous brandissaient leurs baguettes mais personne n'osait entamer les hostilités.

« Rendez-vous sagement et nous promettons de ne vous faire aucun mal », fit l'un des hommes, Yaxley, en dévoilant une rangée de dents pourries.

« Merci, mais je vais passer », répondit Fred en lui adressant un sourire faux.

« Fais pas des promesses que tu n'pourras pas t'nir, Yaxley », beugla un autre avec un accent vulgaire. Il loucha alors sur Fleur et ricana. « Moi, si j'la chope, j'vais lui faire beaucoup, beaucoup d'mal à cette jolie p'tite caille. »

Un beuglement assourdissant emplit alors la pièce et sidérés, les Mangemorts virent débouler Ron, baguette brandie, hurlant tout ce qu'il connaissait de sortilèges. Les trois autres profitèrent de l'effet de surprise pour lancer leurs propres sorts, si bien que les quatre types se retrouvèrent bientôt tous à terre, pétrifiés ou sans connaissance.

« On ne peut pas dire que c'était tout dans la finesse, petit frère », le félicita Georges avec un sourire, « mais c'était très efficace. »

« Promis, je ne dirai pas à Bill que tu nous as secourus uniquement parce qu'ils ont menacé ta belle-sœur de viol », renchérit Fred tandis que Fleur remerciait Ron d'une chaleureuse accolade.

Leur petit groupe s'élança alors dans le couloir pour prêter main forte aux autres combattants.

~o~

Mâchoires et poings serrés, Blaise et Draco avaient regardé les Mangemorts se préparer et partir à l'assaut du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. A peine le dernier Mangemort avait-il transplané à l'extérieur de la propriété que les deux garçons s'élancèrent au sous-sol pour gagner la cellule où était enfermée Granger.

La jeune fille les attendait avec impatience.

« Ca y est ? Ils sont tous partis ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète lorsque les deux Serpentards ouvrirent la porte de sa cellule à la volée.

Draco refermait derrière eux tandis que Blaise s'approcha d'Hermione pour défaire ses liens d'un coup de baguette. Il hocha la tête.

« Ca y est », confirma Blaise d'une voix sourde. « Mieux vaut ne pas trop tarder, même si je pense qu'on a un peu de temps devant nous. On est jamais à l'abri d'un blessé rapatrié ou d'un retour imprévu … »

Hermione acquiesça et sauta sur ses pieds dès qu'elle fut libre. Le passage précipité en position debout la fit légèrement tituber et elle écarta un peu les bras pour reprendre son équilibre. Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« Ca va aller, tu es sûre ? », lui demanda-t-il. « Tu tiendras le coup s'il faut courir ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Il faudra bien. Mais je préfèrerais qu'on n'ait pas à le faire. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que le menu de l'hôtel soit très riche en protéines et en vitamines. Malfoy, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne signe pas le Livre d'Or en partant ? »

Malfoy la fusilla du regard tandis que Blaise s'esclaffait. Il secoua la tête avec exaspération et fouilla dans une de ses poches. Il en ressortit une baguette d'un noir d'ébène, ornée d'un mince serpent en argent et émeraude enserrant le manche. Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il la lui tendit.

« Cette baguette appartenait à mon arrière-grand-mère », fit le blond d'un air bougon. « Fais-y gaffe, sinon je te tue. »

Hermione la prit délicatement entre ses doigts. A la seconde où la baguette entra en contact avec la paume de sa main, une puissante chaleur parcourut tout le bras d'Hermione et de magnifiques étincelles bleues jaillirent de sa pointe. Interloquée, Hermione regarda Malfoy. Cette baguette était parfaite. La sensation qui l'avait parcourue avait été encore plus forte que lorsqu'elle avait acheté sa baguette chez Ollivander avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Hermione, c'était de voir que Malfoy ne semblait pas surpris le moins du monde.

« Elle était cinglée, exaspérante et dangereuse. Et elle faisait toujours la leçon à tout le monde », crut bon d'ajouter Malfoy. « Pareil que toi, mais en plus vieux … Du coup, je me suis dit que cette baguette t'irait à merveille. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Et ton cher papa ne risque pas de te faire payer le vol de cette baguette ? Il ne va pas être très content », railla-t-elle tandis que le blond s'assombrissait.

« On ne compte pas rester dans le coin assez longtemps pour le savoir », expliqua Blaise avec un sourire. « On part avec toi, Granger. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris. « Vous êtes sûrs ? »

« Certains », fit Blaise avec un hochement de tête, tandis que son ami continuait de bouder sans rien dire. « On a eu le temps d'en discuter ce soir et … on pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. » Blaise pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Il semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose et Hermione l'invita à le faire.

« Et ? », fit-elle avec un regard inquisiteur.

Blaise lui adressa un sourire gêné. « Est-ce que tu crois que … tes amis voudront bien de notre aide ? »

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira et elle sourit largement. « J'en suis sûre. Toute aide est la bienvenue. Et puis, on fait bien confiance à … » Elle s'arrêta net. Elle allait dire _« Rogue »_, mais se souvint que le moment n'était pas encore propice aux révélations.

Blaise sembla comprendre qu'elle ne finisse pas sa phrase mais Draco manifesta son mépris par un « tsss » sonore. Hermione soupira.

« Je suis désolée, je vous promets que vous saurez tout très bientôt, mais tant qu'on est ici … », commença-t-elle.

Blaise lui posa la main sur le bras. « Ne t'en fais pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Maintenant, je propose qu'on se mette en route. Première étape : franchir les grilles. »

Hermione hocha la tête et lui sourit longuement. Elle trouvait Blaise tellement gentil. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pris la peine de faire connaissance à Poudlard et Blaise n'avait jamais cherché à lui faire du mal ni à l'insulter, contrairement à d'autres… Comment un garçon aussi agréable pouvait-il être ami avec cette brute de Malfoy, c'était un grand mystère…

Un raclement de gorge exaspéré de Malfoy la fit sortir de ses pensées. « On y va », fit-il en fusillant Blaise du regard. Son ami se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire moqueur et le suivit dans le couloir, Hermione sur les talons. Juste avant de passer la porte, Blaise se retourna vers elle et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui ordonner de ne pas faire de bruit. La dernière chose dont ils avaient envie était d'alerter les autres prisonniers et d'entendre des dizaines de hurlements plaintifs les supplier de les emmener avec eux. Hermione hocha la tête, pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. L'idée de laisser tous ces gens dans ces cachots la révoltait mais il était stupide de penser pouvoir s'évader en s'encombrant de plusieurs dizaines de personnes, qui plus est de personnes exténuées, mal nourries et déshydratées.

Ils remontèrent tous les trois le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers, puis Draco sortit le premier dans l'entrée pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Elle l'était. Il fit alors signe aux deux autres de sortir et ils reprirent leur expédition en direction de la grande porte. Ils poussèrent les panneaux de bois, qui grincèrent horriblement. Lorsqu'Hermione sortit, elle dut prendre une dizaine de secondes pour respirer convenablement. Elle venait de passer en quelques minutes d'une atmosphère putride à un air pur et sentit sa tête lui tourner. Merlin, que c'était bon de sentir le vent frais dans ses cheveux, sur son visage. Elle sentit une main sur son bras. Blaise.

« Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux faire une pause ? », s'enquit-il tandis que Draco s'arrêtait à son tour, fixant étrangement la main de son ami posée sur le bras maigre de Granger. Mais il ne dit rien.

Hermione inspira profondément et sourit. « Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie », souffla-t-elle. « Partons d'ici et vite. »

A une centaine de mètres, se dressait la grande grille qui délimitait la propriété des Malfoy et Hermione sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine à chaque pas qui l'en rapprochait. Dans quelques dizaines de mètres, la liberté. Dans quelques dizaines de mètres, elle pourrait transplaner et retrouver Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, Georges … Cinquante mètres. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, le professeur Lupin, Tonks …

Son torse heurta alors durement le sol recouvert de graviers et elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Que s'était-il passé ? Devant elle, les deux garçons avaient fait volte-face et la regardaient, interloqués, alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser péniblement. Elle ressentait une pression étrange autour de sa cheville droite et se retourna sur son séant pour jeter un œil à ce qui l'avait fait trébucher. Une liane ?

Avant même d'avoir pu réaliser la situation, la liane se tendit brusquement et Hermione se sentit emportée avec force le long de l'allée, le gravier raclant sa veste, son dos, sa peau, ses bras, ses mains déjà endommagées. Elle poussa un hurlement strident lorsque la liane s'éleva dans les airs, emportant son corps amaigri avec elle. Elle entendit vaguement les hurlements des deux garçons, mais ils lui semblèrent lointains, comme si elle les entendait à travers un mur de béton. Soudain, plus rien ne bougea et Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait fermé les yeux dans la panique. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait suspendue par un pied dans les airs, à plus de 3 mètres de hauteur. Tremblante, elle se tortilla comme elle pouvait pour chercher la source du problème, la baguette de l'arrière-grand-mère de Malfoy brandie devant elle.

Elle trouva bien vite qui lui avait joué ce mauvais tour. Il se trouvait juste en-dessous d'elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Théodore Nott. Des pas précipités sur le gravier lui firent tourner la tête. Malfoy et Zabini accouraient, baguettes brandies. Hermione contracta ses abdominaux pour relever la tête vers ses pieds. La liane qui entourait sa cheville n'était rien d'autre qu'une tige de filet du Diable, du même genre que Ron, Harry et elle avaient affronté lors de leur première année à Poudlard. Elle pointa la baguette d'ébène sur sa cheville. « Lumos ! »

La liane se défit instantanément et Hermione poussa un cri de triomphe… juste avant de tomber en chute libre pour atterrir durement sur le sol. L'atterrissage lui coupa le souffle et elle se mit à tousser en grimaçant. Des points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux et elle sentait ses muscles fatigués crier grâce. Mais elle rassembla ses forces et roula sur le sol pour pointer la baguette en direction de Nott. Mais il n'était plus là où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle poussa sur ses bras pour se relever et sentit alors l'acier glacé d'une lame à la base de son cou. Hermione se figea et vit alors les visages menaçants et quelque peu inquiets de Draco et Blaise. Tous deux pointaient leurs baguettes sur Hermione, ou plutôt sur celui qui tenait le poignard sur sa gorge.

« Pose ta baguette sur le sol, Sang-de-Bourbe », gronda Nott en appuyant un peu plus fort avec la lame. Hermione se raidit et d'un geste lent, s'exécuta. Nott y jeta un œil et renifla avec mépris. « Ce n'est même pas ta baguette, si j'en crois mes souvenirs. Qu'as-tu bien pu faire à mon ami Malfoy pour qu'il te refile la précieuse baguette de son aïeule ? Hein, dis-moi, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et regarda les deux garçons en face d'elle. Ils fusillaient tous les deux Théodore du regard.

« Laisse-la partir, Théo », fit Blaise, sans baisser sa baguette. « Conseil d'ami. »

Nott cracha sur le sol. « Un ami ne trahirait pas ses frères d'armes, Zabini. » Il enfonça la pointe de la lame dans la peau d'Hermione, qui poussa un léger cri de terreur. « Et surtout PAS pour une Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

« Touche encore à un seul de ses cheveux et… », gronda Malfoy en plissant les yeux.

« Et quoi ? », aboya Nott en pointant sa baguette sur Draco. Le blond ne répondit pas. « J'étais sûr que t'allais nous la faire à l'envers, mon pote. Je l'ai compris à la minute où tu as insisté pour t'occuper d'elle tout seul. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé ? », demanda Blaise, avec rage. « Si tu le savais, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

« Le bénéfice du doute, mon cher Blaise. J'ai espéré jusqu'à la dernière minute que vous changeriez d'avis, que vous reviendriez à la raison … » Il ricana avec amertume. « Faut croire que j'avais tort … »

« Et alors, tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ? », cracha Draco. « C'est bien beau de nous avoir retenus jusque-là, mais on est deux et tu es … tout seul. »

« Je ne comptais pas me battre contre vous », se défendit Théodore en s'accroupissant derrière Hermione, le couteau toujours sous sa gorge. « Vous êtes mes amis … malgré tout. On doit se serrer les coudes. Et il semble évident que c'est cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe qui vous a retourné le cerveau. Sans elle, rien ne vous aurait détourné du droit chemin. » Il fit glisser le couteau le long de la gorge d'Hermione et le fit remonter sur sa joue. La jeune fille n'osait plus bouger d'un poil. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Malfoy ? Tu la trouverais toujours aussi mignonne si je lui faisais une grosse entaille ici ? », fit-il en appuyant la pointe sur la joue droite. « Ou un gros trou par-là ? », reprit-il en appuyant cette fois juste en-dessous de l'œil droit.

« Arrête tes conneries, Théodore », s'écria Blaise, qui commençait à le trouver franchement inquiétant.

« Je me fiche pas mal de quoi elle a l'air », répondit Draco en fusillant Nott du regard. « Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle parte d'ici. »

« Ouais, continue de te répéter ça », maugréa Nott en se relevant soudain. « Peu importe, votre petit voyage s'achève ici. »

« De quoi ? », fit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il suivit son regard et se retourna en direction de la grille. L'équipe partie à l'assaut du 12, square Grimmaurd était de retour. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Nott, celui-ci venait de murmurer un Stupéfix et Blaise se sentit tomber sur le gravier.

~o~

« Je veux que cette petite garce paie ! », hurla Lucius Malfoy pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au Manoir. Il tournait comme un lion en cage dans son salon, où s'entassaient déjà ses collègues blessés, plus ou moins gravement. « Non seulement elle nous a envoyés dans la gueule du loup, mais en plus elle a réussi à embobiner l'un d'entre vous pour se sauver pendant qu'on avait le dos tourné … »

« Calmez-vous, Mr Malfoy », fit la voix moqueuse de Théodore. « Tout s'est bien passé au final. Même si Blaise a fait preuve de faiblesse en essayant de libérer Granger, Draco et moi l'avons empêché d'aller plus loin et l'avons rattrapé avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. N'est-ce pas ainsi que cela s'est passé, Draco ? »

Lucius se tourna vers son fils, assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres du salon, la mine sombre. Il leva les yeux vers Théodore et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. _Ce taré de Nott avait absolument tout prévu_, pensa Draco. Alors que les Mangemorts regagnaient le Manoir, Théodore avait stupéfixé Blaise sous ses yeux. Puis il avait pointé sa baguette sur le blond et avait murmuré : _écoute-moi bien, mon pote. Blaise a fait sortir Granger par faiblesse. Parce qu'il est perturbé à cause de cette histoire de sœur jumelle. Mais toi et moi, on l'en a empêché. On l'a persuadé de rester de notre côté. Et ensuite, avec l'épuisement, le stress, il s'est évanoui. Cet alibi, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'on s'en sorte tous les trois. Tu m'as bien compris … mon frère ?_

Il avait craché les deux derniers mots avec mépris et fixé Malfoy avec un regard d'avertissement. Draco avait serré la main autour de sa baguette, si fort que ses jointures avaient blanchi. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Nott. Puis il avait jeté un rapide regard en direction de la grille, où se formait déjà un petit groupe de Mangemorts. Il vit les cheveux platine de son père. Il vit la masse informe brune de sa tante Bellatrix, et tout le courage qui l'avait rendu capable de mettre au point avec Blaise cet embryon de plan, s'envola aussi sec. S'il refusait de confirmer l'histoire de Nott, il serait perdu. Blaise serait perdu. Granger serait perdue. Puis, il avait jeté un coup d'œil en direction du Manoir. Au deuxième étage, il vit la silhouette de sa mère l'observer derrière une fenêtre. Son attention se porta de nouveau sur Nott, qui tenait à présent Granger par les cheveux, et baissa sa baguette. Théodore comprit que la partie était gagnée car il esquissa un sourire et projeta la Gryffondor avec force sur le sol, avant de ramasser la baguette d'ébène et de la fourrer dans sa poche. _Tu as pris la bonne décision, mon pote, _avait-il dit alors que les premiers Mangemorts approchaient. _Je te rendrai ça, un peu plus tard. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie d'expliquer à ton paternel pourquoi cette baguette ne se trouve plus dans son bureau, sagement rangée dans sa vitrine…_

« Draco ! », aboya son père, le faisant sursauter. « Tu l'as entendu ? Est-ce que c'est bien comme ça que cela s'est passé ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. « Oui, Père. C'est bien comme ça. »

Lucius Malfoy reprit ses allées et venues. Draco eut une pensée pour son ami Blaise, que l'on avait transporté, encore inconscient, jusqu'à une chambre sous surveillance. Ses parents avaient été prévenus et à leur arrivée, Théodore leur avait servi le même ramassis de conneries qu'à son père. La mère de Blaise avait fondu en larmes, terrorisée à l'idée de perdre le seul enfant qu'elle ait pris la peine d'élever.

« Ta tante Bellatrix est partie à Poudlard… », marmonna Lucius en regardant Mulciber passer près de lui, le visage recouvert de pustules rose bonbon, qui éclataient avec un bruit rappelant étrangement celui d'un anus dérangé. Ces deux imbéciles de jumeaux Weasley lui avaient envoyé en plein visage quelque produit de leur invention et depuis quelques minutes, le visage de Mulciber pétaradait joyeusement, en répandant de petites gouttes de pus rose princesse. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que Mulciber était plus séduisant ainsi et eut du mal à se retenir de rire, lorsqu'un nouveau pet sonore retentit dans la pièce et qu'une nouvelle gerbe rose passa à deux doigts du visage de son père. Lucius Malfoy grimaça de dégoût et s'écarta pour laisser Mulciber passer à distance suffisante.

« Je suppose que vous comprenez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être mis au courant … », reprit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Draco et Théodore. « C'est malheureux pour votre ami, mais nous ne pouvons pas lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi grave. Espérons qu'il mettra ce comportement inacceptable sur le compte du désespoir et que sa punition prendra en compte le fait qu'il ait changé d'avis au dernier moment. La famille Zabini n'a pas franchement besoin d'un nouveau scandale, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire … »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Mr Malfoy », claironna Théodore tandis que Draco le traitait mentalement de lèche-bottes. « Je plaiderai la cause de notre ami Blaise auprès du Maître, tout en insistant sur le fait qu'il _doit _être puni pour ce qu'il a fait… » Théodore se tourna vers Draco. « Car c'est vraiment _inacceptable_, n'est-ce pas Draco ? »

La menace n'était même pas dissimulée. Draco haussa les épaules. « C'est la faute de Granger … », répéta-t-il simplement, en bon petit perroquet. Même si c'était en partie vrai, après tout. Si cette imbécile de Gryffondor n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu continuer à se saouler tranquillement dans sa chambre et attendre la fin de la guerre. Mais elle était arrivée et tout avait changé. Tout s'était compliqué. Et maintenant, voilà que Nott avait retourné la situation à son avantage et le faisait chanter…

« Granger… », maugréa Lucius en serrant les poings. « Si cette gosse n'était pas aussi importante, je me serais déjà fait un plaisir de la tuer de mes propres mains. Vivement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mette la main sur son précieux petit Potter, qu'on puisse lui régler son compte. »

Draco serra les dents mais ne dit rien.

« Prout ! », fit l'une des pustules de Mulciber à l'autre bout de la pièce. Théodore esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Des victimes, dans l'autre camp ? », demanda-t-il nonchalamment, tandis que Draco relevait la tête, intéressé.

Le regard de Lucius Malfoy se perdit dans le vague. Il haussa les épaules. « Quelques-unes. J'ai coupé les jambes d'une greluche qui avait osé lancer un sort dans ma direction. Elle ne sera pas prête de remonter sur un balai de si tôt, si tu veux mon avis. »

Théodore éclata de rire et Draco grimaça. Comment pouvait-il rire dans un moment pareil ? Après ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Il ne pouvait pour sa part penser à rien d'autre qu'à Granger, qu'on avait ramenée dans sa cellule miteuse. Son expression vide, comme si tout espoir l'avait à jamais quittée, le hantait. Ses grands yeux ternes, la mollesse de ses mouvements, son expression soumise. Jamais Draco n'aurait pensé un jour regretter la lionne qui se battait becs et ongles, qu'il avait connue et appris détester à Poudlard. Et pourtant … il aurait tout donné en cet instant, pour revoir la lueur féroce qui avait animé son regard le jour où il l'avait vue dans son hall d'entrée, parmi les autres prisonniers fraîchement débarqués.

« Trois des nôtres sont également restés sur place, je suppose qu'ils seront interrogés par l'Ordre … », continua son père à mi-voix. Son expression furieuse et soucieuse trahissait son inquiétude. A la minute où le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait au courant de cette débandade, leur destin à tous pouvait prendre une tournure sacrément funeste. « Mais on a aussi causé des dégâts dans leurs rangs, je tâcherai de mettre ce point en avant quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres me demandera des comptes. Avec un peu de chance, je serai encore vivant demain pour aller flanquer une raclée à cette sale gamine… »

« Il n'en est pas question… », protesta faiblement Draco mais un seul regard de son père le fit taire. Du coin de l'œil, le blond vit Théodore sourire méchamment.

« Ta prisonnière a tenté de se faire la malle avec ton ami, à ta place je ferais profil bas », dit sèchement Lucius en croisant les bras.

« Je ne peux pas la surveiller 24 heures sur 24 », renchérit son fils, exaspéré. « Elle aurait trouvé un moyen de se tirer de toute façon. »

Son père explosa littéralement. « Ne t'avise surtout pas de servir cette excuse minable à ton Maître, car il pourrait très bien décider de t'enfermer avec elle, histoire que cet incident ne se reproduise plus ! »

« On ne sait jamais, Mr Malfoy », se moqua Théodore sans cesser de fixer Draco dans les yeux. « Peut-être que Draco adorerait ça … »

C'en était trop pour le jeune homme, il tendit la main vers sa baguette dans sa poche pour faire ravaler ses miaous à Nott, mais un coup de poing magistral de son père l'atteignit au visage et l'arrêta net.

« Ça suffit, tous les deux », fit-il d'une voix à peine audible. « Disparaissez de ma vue. »

Draco ne se fit pas prier et quitta le salon, le visage rouge de honte et de rage. Il résista à l'envie de descendre voir Granger, car il savait que Théodore le suivrait de près et analyserait le moindre de ses mouvements. Il monta donc directement dans sa chambre, claqua la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Bien entendu, nous reviendrons dans le prochain chapitre sur l'état de nos amis de l'Ordre. Je ne voulais pas trop en dévoiler dans celui-ci, mais à partir de maintenant, les évènements vont s'accélérer sensiblement…  
J'espère que vous avez trouvé Théodore ignoble à souhait ? J'aime l'idée d'en faire le grand méchant de l'histoire. Mais qui sait, cela pourrait se retourner contre lui, non ?**

**N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir et gros bisous !**

**Xérès !**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Rise and Fall**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de the Rise and Fall, qui a été assez difficile à écrire, je l'avoue. Je voulais y mettre beaucoup de choses, sachant ce qui allait arriver dans le chapitre 8 (la semaine prochaine), sans pour autant trop en dévoiler, bref c'était chaud. Quant au titre du chapitre Heart's a Mess, il s'agit d'une chanson de Gotye (extrait de la BO ô combien divine du chef d'œuvre de Baz Luhrmann « The Great Gatsby »). Non seulement le titre et les paroles conviennent parfaitement au sujet abordé dans ce chapitre mais je trouve le rythme et l'accompagnement musical juste divins. C'est une chanson que j'ai beaucoup écoutée lors de la rédaction de ce chapitre, donc si jamais vous avez la possibilité de lire ce chapitre avec la musique, je pense que cela peut être intéressant. J'ai également beaucoup écouté « Hungry Face » de Mogwaï (et une grande partie de la BO de la série Canal+ « Les Revenants »), simplement parce que ces morceaux sont très sombres et donc idéaux pour me mettre dans l'ambiance. Bref, retrouvons donc notre Draco, rongé, bouffé par ses pensées, ses regrets, ses questions sans réponse, « le cœur en vrac », comme le dit la chanson … **

**Merci à mes nouveaux followers (Naoki Akuro, shona86, nessie1022), ainsi qu'à Loufoca-Granger, Elena Grape, nadianes, lilarose12, leve la tête, faerycyn, lisou, sweet nanoute, Etoilemment, Crystallina, Hardcoredrugs, Babar (qui a lu très vite, pour une fois ! rooh je rigole) et Honni pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR :**

**Honni : ah ben tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps du coup ! J'étais sur le point de poster mon chapitre quand j'ai reçu ta review ! lol. Je te rassure, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire quitter le Manoir à Hermione : comme tu l'as effectivement compris, leur relation ne pourra pas évoluer dans un premier temps s'ils ne sont pas forcés de cohabiter ! En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même s'il est assez court et qu'il ne présage rien de bon pour nos héros ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Etoilemment : ah mais oui, tiens, Brittany aussi était absente ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué ! **

**Crystallina : bienvenue à toi ! Tu n'es pas la première à me dire « c'est la première fois que je déteste Nott ». J'avoue qu'au début de l'histoire, je ne pensais pas lui donner un rôle aussi noir, mais au fur et à mesure je me l'imagine toujours plus « Mangemort » que ses deux autres amis et je me dis qu'il ferait vraiment un grand méchant idéal et inattendu ! En tous cas, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !**

**Chapitre 7 : Heart's a Mess**

Depuis combien d'heures était-il allongé sur son lit, à fixer le plafond d'un regard vide ? Impossible à dire. Toujours était-il que la nuit s'était achevée, le soleil s'était levé et était monté au zénith. Et il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Son organisme tout entier semblait s'être mis en mode économie d'énergie. Il ne ressentait plus la faim, ni la soif, ni la moindre envie de bouger. Simplement de rester là, à regarder le plafond et espérer qu'il finisse peut-être par lui tomber sur la tête. Il n'avait vu personne depuis qu'il avait quitté le salon où son père l'avait frappé en public, sous le regard narquois de Théodore. Il n'avait pas vu Granger, ni Blaise, toujours enfermé dans une chambre dont la porte était constamment gardée par deux types à la mine patibulaire, il n'avait pas vu sa mère qui semblait s'être retranchée dans son monde d'indifférence et ne quittait plus ses propres appartements. Il n'avait pas vu Théodore, mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait dormi, un peu. Avait tenté de ravaler l'énorme boule dans sa gorge, en vain …

Le ratage de la veille avait été complet. Ils avaient été à deux doigts de quitter pour toujours ces lieux… Et Nott avait tout foutu en l'air.  
Blaise s'était un peu avancé en demandant à Granger s'ils pourraient rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix. Pour sa part, Draco aspirait seulement à quitter le Manoir et partir aussi loin que possible. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à intégrer le camp d'en-face pour revivre exactement la même chose. En plus, aux côtés de Saint-Potter. Non, c'était inenvisageable.

Granger … Son expression lorsqu'elle avait posé le pied sur le perron, la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient fermés en sentant la caresse du vent sur ses joues. Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait subi jusqu'alors avait été balayé par cette simple brise de fin d'été. Il l'avait sentie revivre, espérer à nouveau. Et ce sourire … ce sourire adressé à Blaise …

Draco serra les poings. Comment arrivait-il à faire ça ? Il se pointait deux fois dans sa cellule et voilà que Granger lui souriait comme s'il était un ange descendu du ciel. Ça le dépassait. Après tout, c'était lui, Draco Malfoy, qui avait le premier tenté de la protéger. Mais non, aucune reconnaissance, tous ses sourires étaient immanquablement destinés à cet idiot de Zabini. Une minute … après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à foutre des sourires de cette greluche ? Elle pouvait bien sourire à Blaise tant qu'elle voulait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il en aurait quelque chose à faire ?

Draco se redressa sur son séant, les sourcils froncés. Ses muscles ankylosés protestèrent par un début de crampe mais il les ignora. Il avait autre chose à penser qu'aux foutus sourires de Granger. Il fallait trouver un moyen de flouer Nott, de flouer son père, de flouer Voldemort, de flouer le monde entier … Mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir, c'était ce sourire … à l'attention de Zabini … Misère …

Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et y posa le menton. Et maintenant ? Nott allait surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait être mis au courant de ce fiasco (si ce n'était pas déjà fait), Blaise allait payer pour eux deux et Granger … _Quoi, Granger ? Peu importe ce qu'on lui fait, non ?_ , fit une petite voix dans le crâne de Draco. Le jeune homme expira bruyamment. Il devait arrêter de penser à elle et se concentrer sur un moyen de sauver sa peau et celle de Blaise. _En voilà, une bonne résolution_ !, continua la petite voix. _Cette fille est un parasite. Elle interfère dans ton raisonnement et ne t'attirera que des ennuis. Nott a été très généreux de t'offrir cette seconde chance. Saisis-la !_

Dire qu'il avait failli trahir les siens pour elle. Il avait mis en danger la vie de Blaise et celles des membres de sa famille pour elle. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? Il s'était laissé attendrir, peut-être ? Ou bien elle lui aurait jeté un sort sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Draco serra les poings. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Elle avait dû trouver un moyen de lui jeter un Impérius, ou un truc du genre. Cette sale Gryffondor … elle l'avait bien roulé.

D'un bond, il se leva, soudain affamé. Il décida de se rendre aux cuisines pour grignoter quelque chose, puis d'aller voir Blaise. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait entrer dans sa chambre pour lui parler. Lui aussi avait certainement dû être ensorcelé par Granger.

Après avoir rempli son estomac, Draco monta jusqu'à la chambre de Blaise et après avoir négocié quelques minutes avec les gardes, obtint l'autorisation d'entrer. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il vit son ami assis en tailleur sur le lit, l'air plus abattu que jamais. Blaise lui jeta un regard fatigué et esquissa un rictus en le reconnaissant.

« Salut, vieux … tu as réussi à passer les deux Cerbères plantés devant ma porte ? Félicitations… », fit-il avec une pointe d'amertume. « Faudra encore qu'on m'explique pourquoi _toi, _tu es libre de tes mouvements, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une très bonne raison à ça… »

Draco grimaça et lui expliqua à voix basse le marché que Nott lui avait imposé après avoir stupéfixé l'Italien. Blaise l'écoutait attentivement, et son expression s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que Draco parlait.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter », marmonna Blaise en baissant les yeux. « Ce type t'a toujours préféré, tu étais une sorte de … modèle pour lui, jamais il ne se serait risqué à te faire tomber. Ma présence a dû être une aubaine, je faisais un coupable idéal … »

« Ne dis pas ça … », souffla Draco, gêné. « Tu devrais t'estimer heureux. Théodore nous a évités de faire une monstrueuse erreur. » Il sentit que sa phrase sonnait faux avant même que son ami ne le dévisage d'un air scandalisé.

« Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ? », s'emporta l'Italien en se redressant. « Ok, je meurs de trouille à l'idée de ce qu'on va faire de moi, mais jamais je ne regretterai une seule seconde ce qu'on a tenté de faire ! » Il lui jeta un regard courroucé. « Parce que c'était la bonne décision. Et tu le sais ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Je n'en suis plus si sûr. On a pris beaucoup trop de risques pour elle. Ce n'est pas un comportement que j'aurais eu en temps normal, elle a dû nous ensorceler… », murmura-t-il.

Zabini éclata d'un rire sec et sarcastique. « T'es vraiment qu'un gros con, Malfoy », cracha-t-il. « Un gros con égoïste … et aveugle, avec ça ! »

Draco fronça le nez, n'appréciant pas du tout la façon dont Blaise lui parlait. « T'as plutôt intérêt à expliquer ce que tu veux dire par là avant que je ne décide subitement de te démonter la tête… », gronda-t-il en se redressant, menaçant.

Zabini se releva lui aussi, mais sur le lit, ce qu'il fit qu'il dominait maintenant Draco d'au moins cinquante bons centimètres. « Tu veux que je t'explique ? », s'époumona-t-il, tandis que Draco jetait précipitamment un sort d'insonorisation pour couvrir ses hurlements. « Mon pauvre ami, l'espace d'une minute, tu as éprouvé de la compassion, de la pitié, une envie de protéger un être humain ! Le voilà ton méchant sortilège, Draco ! La voilà ta malédiction : ça s'appelle une ÂME, pauvre crétin ! »

Le blond regarda son ami, interloqué.

« Ah ah, tu dis plus rien ? Franchement, tu croyais vraiment que Granger nous avait jeté un sort ou je ne sais quoi ? Me fais pas rigoler… », cracha Blaise en sautant à bas du lit et en se mettant face à lui. « Mon pauvre Draco, tu es devenu tellement froid et distant que tu ne fais même plus la différence entre des sentiments et un sortilège. Tu me fais _pitié._ »

Le coup de poing partit tout seul. Blaise tituba en arrière sous la violence du coup, tandis que Draco se massait les doigts en grimaçant. L'Italien sembla sur le point de répliquer mais il se ravisa et se contenta de lui jeter un regard meurtrier. « Si tu réfléchissais _sincèrement et sans te mentir à toi-même_ pendant cinq minutes, tu verrais que le sort de Granger t'importe un peu plus que tu ne t'évertues à le penser. Tu verrais aussi que c'est quelqu'un de bien, qui a mis presque tous ses préjugés de côté pour se rallier à nous, même si au final on a échoué. Tu verrais qu'elle a fait naître en toi l'espoir de quelque chose de meilleur… » Ils échangèrent un regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir, toi ? », grinça le blond, tout en reprenant son calme.

« Il me suffit de te regarder », dit simplement Blaise, dont le ton s'adoucissait également. « Juste de te regarder. »

Le blond se détourna. « Tu dis n'importe quoi … »

« Fais comme tu veux », fit Blaise en haussant les épaules. « Continue de te persuader que tu étais ensorcelé ou un truc du genre, continue de faire l'autruche … Tu finiras par t'étouffer, la tête dans ton sable. Mais peut-être que c'est ce que tu veux ? », acheva-t-il sèchement.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il n'était plus capable de penser convenablement. Une marée de sentiments contradictoires l'assaillait de toutes parts et lui donnait la nausée. En temps normal, il aurait fait taire ces sentiments avec une bonne rasade d'alcool mais depuis que son père avait profité de sa soulographie pour faire mumuse avec Granger, il avait décidé de rester aussi sobre que possible. Ça promettait d'être dur, si le monde entier se liguait contre lui comme en ce moment … Et on en revenait toujours au même point : Granger. Cette petite chanson était répétitive et le refrain commençait franchement à l'agacer. Granger, Granger, toujours Granger …

« Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé de faire ? », demanda alors Blaise, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Pour ? », fit le blond, qui avait complètement perdu le fil de la conversation.

L'Italien lui jeta un regard exaspéré. « Pour tout ça ! Tu vas appuyer le mensonge de Théo ? », expliqua-t-il, tandis que Draco haussait les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé … », fit-il, mais Blaise ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Je te le demande comme une faveur … », déclara Blaise avec un regard déterminé.

« Quoi ?! », demanda Draco, avec inquiétude. « Tu veux que je confirme que tu es un traître ? Tu veux mourir ? »

« Parfaitement ! », répondit Blaise, avant de se reprendre. « Je veux dire, je veux que tu confirmes ses dires, pas mourir. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour donner des détails factices. Il faut que tu insistes sur mon désespoir, mes doutes face à ma situation familiale chaotique, face à tous ces mensonges que m'ont servi mes parents. Dis-leur que j'ai pété un plomb, mais que je suis revenu à la raison. Il le faut. C'est le seul moyen pour espérer me garder en vie. Théo n'osera jamais te contredire puisqu'il a été l'instigateur de ce mensonge, il ne peut que te laisser parler en espérant que tu ne le balances pas. On a un avantage sur lui, au moins. »

Le blond lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension. « Je le ferais, si tu me le demandes, mais je-

« Draco, tant qu'on est tous les deux en vie et hors du radar du Seigneur des Ténèbres, on peut espérer fuir à nouveau … », fit-il précipitamment. « Je n'abandonnerai pas Granger, tant que je serai en vie. Libre à toi de me suivre ou non, mais ne me mets pas plus de bâtons dans les roues… »

Le blond réfléchit un instant. Aussitôt, il revit le sourire que Granger avait adressé à Blaise alors qu'ils étaient sur le perron. Il revit la main de l'Italien sur le bras de la Gryffondor alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement de sa chaise. Il les imagina partir tous les deux de cet endroit, sans lui … Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, cette idée lui était intolérable. S'ils partaient, alors il partirait aussi. Hors de question de rester seul ici.

Draco hocha la tête. « C'est d'accord. »

Blaise sourit faiblement. « Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que le Maître ne me change pas en pâtée pour Nagini et se contente de quelques Doloris… ça, au moins, je pourrai gérer … »

Le blond frissonna. Ce serpent était la chose la plus immonde qui lui avait été donnée de voir. Il ne supportait pas de se trouver dans la même pièce. C'était comme si l'animal n'avait pour vocation que d'insuffler la crainte et le dégoût. Pourquoi Voldemort ne s'en séparait jamais, c'était un mystère. Lui, n'aurait jamais supporté d'avoir cette chose dans les pattes à longueur de journée.

~o~

Au domicile de Bill et Fleur, qui servait désormais de quartier général à l'Ordre du Phoenix, l'ambiance était plus que tendue. Harry et Ron se regardaient en chiens de faïence, Molly Weasley tentait de passer ses nerfs sur une pâte à tarte, tandis que Fred et Georges se lançaient silencieusement une petite balle multicolore pour passer le temps. Personne ne parlait. Les heures qui suivraient seraient décisives. Alors que Tonks et Lupin avaient transplané à Sainte-Mangouste pour accompagner les blessés graves (pour la plupart des amies de Fleur, ainsi que Charlie qui avait eu le bras gauche presque arraché par un sort explosif et un ex-collègue de Bill), le reste de la famille Weasley, Harry et Kingsley s'étaient regroupés à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Ils avaient protégé les lieux à l'aide de tous les sortilèges nécessaires et désœuvrés, attendaient à présent que Rogue récupère Hermione, comme il était convenu. Celle-ci devait quitter le Manoir Malfoy, transplaner plusieurs fois à différents points du pays pour brouiller les pistes, avant de retrouver le Maître des Potions dans une petite boutique de Birmingham.

Ils avaient réussi à faire trois prisonniers dans la bataille, mais n'avaient pas pu les garder longtemps. Un Mangemort dans les parages était aussi dangereux que de se promener avec une balise GPS. Après avoir tenté de leur soutirer quelques informations, en vain (Voldemort n'était pas du genre à révéler à ses sous-fifres l'emplacement des Horcruxes), ils avaient effacé leur mémoire et les avaient expédiés sur le continent. Tout reposait donc à présent sur Rogue et Hermione. Inutile de préciser que Ron n'aimait pas du tout cette idée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain et Arthur bondit sur ses pieds pour pointer sa baguette dans la direction des nouveaux arrivants. Rémus et Tonks apparurent dans l'encadrement mais Arthur ne se détendit pas pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à Ginny lorsqu'elle s'est laissée posséder par le journal de Tom Jedusor au cours de sa première année à Poudlard ? », demanda Arthur à Lupin. La question faisait partie de celles qu'ils avaient décidé d'utiliser pour s'identifier. Si Rémus ne répondait pas …

Le loup-garou sourit faiblement. « Ne te fie jamais à quelque chose capable d'agir et de penser tout seul si tu ne vois pas où se trouve son cerveau. »

« Tu vois Fred », murmura Georges, « c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai toujours dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Ron… » Ron fut le seul à entendre la remarque et répliqua en jetant un vieux journal à la figure de Georges, qui l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante et un sourire narquois.

Arthur sourit à l'attention de Rémus. « Bonne réponse. Ravi de voir que vous allez bien tous les deux », dit-il en abaissant sa baguette.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles de Snivellus ? », demanda Lupin en reprenant une expression sérieuse.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Hermione et Rogue auraient déjà dû revenir, ce n'était pas normal. Il ne fallait tout de même pas autant de temps pour semer d'éventuels poursuivants et revenir de Birmingham (du moins pas pour un sorcier en âge de transplaner). Il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

Les jumeaux se remirent à lancer leur petite balle en rythme et Molly à pétrir sa pâte nerveusement. Fleur refit le tour de chacune des personnes présentes avec sa trousse de potions médicinales, afin de vérifier que les petites blessures guérissaient normalement, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Enfin, après vingt longues minutes d'attente supplémentaires, un craquement sonore retentit sur la falaise et tous les occupants de la Chaumière sautèrent sur leurs pieds. On frappa à la porte et Fleur se précipita pour ouvrir. Rogue apparut… et il était seul.

Ron pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur lui et hurla. « OU EST HERMIONE ? POURQUOI N'EST-ELLE PAS AVEC VOUS ? »

Rogue eut un mouvement de recul, puis fusilla le rouquin du regard. « Le plan a échoué », commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils mais Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

« Le plan a échoué ? », répéta-t-il d'une voix sarcastique. « Tu parles d'un scoop ! J'ai su à la minute où vous avez ouvert la bouche au 12, square Grimmaurd que ce plan était foutu pourri d'avance. »

« Ronald, s'il te plaît », fit Molly d'une voix lasse.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'Hermione va bien ? », demanda Harry d'une voix sourde.

Rogue hocha la tête. « Aussi bien que possible, compte tenu de la situation, mais cela pourrait changer très vite. »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pu sortir ? Le jeune Malfoy n'était-il pas censé l'aider ? », demanda Arthur Weasley en croisant les bras.

« Si. Blaise Zabini était également avec eux. Et ils ont presque réussi », répondit Rogue, la mine sombre. « Lorsque je suis arrivé au Manoir, le fils Nott m'a fièrement servi une histoire à dormir debout, selon laquelle Zabini aurait tenté de délivrer Miss Granger, mais que Draco et lui avaient pu l'arrêter à temps… »

« Je savais bien que Malfoy n'était pas digne de confiance ! Ce n'est pas faute de vous l'avoir dit ! », s'emporta Ron en agitant son index sous le doigt de Rogue.

« Si vous vouliez bien me laisser finir, Mr Weasley… », gronda le Maître des Potions avec rage. « Comme je l'ai dit, cette histoire était tellement tirée par les cheveux, que j'ai mené ma propre enquête. J'ai pu parler avec Narcissa. Elle a tout vu et d'après elle, Draco, Blaise et Miss Granger étaient à quelques mètres de la grille de la propriété lorsque Nott leur est tombé dessus. Il a menacé Miss Granger avec un couteau, puis il a neutralisé Blaise lorsque les autres sont revenus du square Grimmaurd. Ensuite, Narcissa l'a vu parler à son fils. Mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'ils se sont dit. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que Draco s'est rendu, s'est ensuite enfermé dans sa chambre et refuse d'en sortir depuis lors. »

« Nott doit le menacer de dire la vérité ou de faire du mal à Hermione…. », pensa Harry à voix haute.

« C'est aussi mon avis, Mr Potter », approuva Rogue.

Le silence retomba dans la Chaumière. Harry se passa les mains sur le visage. C'était un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours dans cette maison au bord de la falaise, et Rogue faisait toujours sa tête d'enterrement.

« Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il arriver à cette pauvre petite ? », demanda Molly dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

« Je vais retourner là-bas et faire mon possible pour calmer les esprits. Inutile de vous préciser que les équipes n'ont pas vraiment digéré le petit piège du square Grimmaurd », fit Rogue en grimaçant. « J'ai même cru comprendre que Bellatrix était partie à Poudlard pour prévenir le Maître … »

Un même frisson de terreur parcourut toutes les échines. Si Voldemort décidait de s'en prendre à Hermione, ils ne donnaient pas cher de sa peau.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? », s'énerva Ron. « Hermione est dans un pétrin incommensurable et vous êtes quasiment le seul à pouvoir veiller sur elle là-bas. Vous devriez déjà être parti. »

Rogue soupira et tourna les talons. Il allait sortir lorsqu'Harry l'interpella une dernière fois. « Il faut trouver un autre moyen de la récupérer et vite. Est-ce qu'on peut compter sur vous, cette fois encore ? »

Rogue tourna la tête et dévisagea Harry, ses grands yeux verts assombris par la douleur et la guerre. Les yeux de Lily. Il sentit une douleur vive traverser ses entrailles. « Bien sûr, Potter, je trouverai un moyen. » Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'éloigna suffisamment de la Chaumière avant de transplaner jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy.

~o~

Lorsque Rogue parvint au Manoir, la première chose qu'il entendit furent des hurlements et des sanglots déchirants. Il accéléra le pas, traversant le hall d'entrée à toute vitesse, et déboula dans la salle à manger. Il vit d'abord Bellatrix, de dos et penchée sur une victime à terre, puis Draco assis en tailleur sur un fauteuil, blanc comme un linge et aussi immobile qu'une statue de sel. Puis enfin, Narcissa droite comme un i et plaquée contre un mur, comme si elle espérait pouvoir se fondre avec la tapisserie. Bellatrix se retourna en entendant les portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrir et sourit d'un air méchant en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Séverus. Narcissa ferma brièvement les yeux, comme si son arrivée était un soulagement, quant à Draco … il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il semblait être à des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans un endroit où ne résonnaient sûrement pas les hurlements de la personne que Bellatrix torturait. Cette dernière fit deux pas sur le côté et Séverus constata avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de Granger. La jeune fille se tortillait sur le sol, comme en proie à une douleur intense. Le Doloris, très certainement…

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? », fit froidement Séverus en jetant un regard méprisant en direction de Bellatrix. « Que fait cette prisonnière hors de sa cellule ? Une tentative d'évasion, ça ne te suffit pas, Bellatrix ? Tu veux remettre ça ? »

L'interpellée rétorqua par un signe de la main grossier et enjamba le corps maigre de Granger pour se poster près de sa tête. Elle poussa du bout du pied le crâne de la jeune fille, qui gémit de plus belle, puis éclata de rire. « Justement, mon cher Séverus, je suis en train de passer l'envie à cette petite de se carapater… Peut-être même pourrais-je lui couper les jambes. Après tout, pas besoin de guibolles pour parler. Seulement d'une langue… », susurra-t-elle en caressant la joue d'Hermione à l'aide de sa chaussure. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de terreur à cette idée.

« Ça suffit, Bella », souffla Narcissa en essayant de prendre un air dégoûté et indifférent. « Je ne veux pas de son sang sale sur mes tapis persans. »

Sa sœur éclata de rire. « C'est tout toi, ça, Cissy », fit Bellatrix, tandis que Narcissa et Rogue échangeaient un regard entendu. « Toujours à te préoccuper de ton petit intérieur propret… » Elle enjamba de nouveau la jeune fille et lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes, puis s'agenouilla près d'elle pour lui murmurer : « Ne t'en fais pas, jolie petite fille, mon Seigneur et maître sera bientôt là. J'ai hâte de savoir comment il va vous punir pour cette petite escapade, le petit Zabini et toi… » Elle se releva, le sourire aux lèvres. « Peut-être même qu'il me laissera te couper tes petites jambes de gazelle… »

« Tu es complètement cinglée, ma pauvre Bellatrix », grommela Séverus. « Le Maître sait à quel point cette fille compte pour Potter, jamais il ne se risquera à la tuer ou à la mutiler aussi gravement tant que Potter ne sera pas à sa merci. Si tu veux vraiment faire plaisir au Maître, sers-lui donc la tête de Potter au dîner, ce sera plus utile. Mais tu n'as même pas été capable de le battre lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvés face à face cette nuit. Que crois-tu que le Maître penserait de ça ? »

Bellatrix n'apprécia pas du tout la remarque. « Va te faire voir, Séverus », cracha-t-elle. « Je te ferai remarquer que tu as eu Potter sous la main pendant 6 ans… SIX ANS ! », répéta-t-elle en montrant 6 doigts manucurés de vernis rouge sang. « Tu n'avais qu'à refermer les doigts pour écraser ce petit connard et tu n'as rien fait. Pourquoi ? »

« J'étais pieds et poings liés tant que Dumbledore le protégeait et tu le sais très bien… », rétorqua Séverus en serrant les dents.

« Alors il fallait tuer ce vieux fou plus tôt, à moins que tout cela n'ait été qu'un plan… », gronda Bellatrix en fusillant Séverus du regard. « J'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance mais après cette nuit dans la tour d'Astronomie … encore moins. »

« Bellatrix, je t'en prie », intervint Narcissa. « Le Maître lui fait confiance. Si ce n'est pas ton cas, tu pourrais être accusée de remettre en question sa parole. Et tu sais qu'il n'aime pas ça… »

Bellatrix regarda sa sœur et réfléchit, puis elle renifla avec mépris. « Peu importe », grommela-t-elle en reportant son attention sur sa prisonnière. « En ce qui te concerne, petite garce, ton sort sera fixé dès ce soir… »

Séverus vit Draco frémir sur son fauteuil. Il leva des yeux terrifiés et croisa le regard de son parrain. Celui-ci s'en voulut aussitôt de ne toujours lui avoir rien dit sur son statut d'espion. Mais il avait pris la bonne décision : leur plan ayant échoué, les trois jeunes gens étaient toujours aux mains de Voldemort et si celui-ci décidait de sonder les esprits de Draco et Blaise (qui n'étaient pas entraînés à l'Occlumencie, contrairement à Hermione)… Séverus préféra ne pas y penser. Les deux garçons ne savaient rien et ne pourraient s'en porter que mieux. Restait à prier pour que Miss Granger tienne le coup.

« Je vais la ramener à sa cellule », fit Séverus en faisant un pas en direction d'Hermione. Mais s'était sans compter sur Bellatrix, qui s'interposa.

« Tut tut tut », chantonna-t-elle en se plantant face à lui. « D'abord j'aimerais que Draco fasse quelque chose pour moi… »

L'interpellé se figea. « Quoi ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë.

« Les fermiers marquent bien leur bétail, pour qu'on reconnaisse leurs bêtes si celles-ci s'échappent… » Bellatrix fouilla sous sa cape et en sortit un petit poignard, dont le pommeau d'argent abritait quelques émeraudes taillées en gouttes. Elle le tendit à Draco, manche en avant. « Sois créatif, impressionne-moi… », souffla-t-elle tandis que Draco regardait le poignard, les sourcils froncés.

« Bella… », la héla Narcissa, d'une voix hésitante. « Je suis fatiguée, est-ce qu'on pourrait juste laisser tomber pour le moment ? Laisse-la redescendre, le Maître en fera ce qu'il voudra. »

« Ferme-la, Cissy. Je veux que ton fils me montre qu'il est un homme. » Puis à l'attention de Draco : « Dépêche. »

Draco se leva doucement de son fauteuil, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de ses mains lorsqu'il prit le poignard et s'avança lentement vers Hermione, toujours à terre. Derrière Bellatrix, Narcissa enfouit son visage dans ses mains et secoua la tête. Séverus fut le seul à remarquer son geste.

« Draco, tu n'es pas obligé », dit-il d'une voix douce. « Seul le Maître peut t'obliger à faire une chose pareille. Si tu as envie de quitter cette pièce, tu le peux. »

« Quoi ? », s'égosilla Bellatrix en levant les mains d'un geste vif. « Tu n'essaierais pas de protéger cette Sang-de-Bourbe, par hasard ? »

« Et toi, tu donnes des ordres A LA PLACE DE TON MAÎTRE ? », aboya Séverus, qui jouait là sa dernière carte. « Tu te prends pour son égale ? Comment oses-tu donner des ordres à ses serviteurs et en son nom ? »

Bellatrix referma aussitôt la bouche, soufflée. Séverus n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et saisit Hermione par les cheveux pour la faire se lever. « Toi, tu viens avec moi », gronda-t-il, sans douceur, pour ne pas éveiller plus de soupçons. Hermione poussa le vice jusqu'à hurler un peu lorsqu'il l'entraîna à sa suite en direction des cachots, pour achever de convaincre Bellatrix et les autres, mais soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils eurent passé les portes et descendu les escaliers.

« Merci, professeur », marmonna Hermione en se rasseyant sur sa chaise, dans sa cellule. Rogue hocha la tête et entreprit de la rattacher.

« On ne vous laisse pas tomber, Miss Granger. Je vous le promets. Laissez-nous le temps de nous réorganiser et on retentera notre chance. Bientôt », lui assura-t-il.

Hermione sourit faiblement. « Comment vont les autres ? », s'enquit-elle. « Tout le monde se porte bien ? »

« L'un des aînés Weasley est à Sainte-Mangouste, mais il s'en sortira. Globalement tout le monde est en forme », marmonna Rogue, avec une pensée agacée pour Ron, qui ne cessait de lui hurler dessus à chaque rencontre. « Votre ami Ronald passe son temps à me crier après, les jumeaux ne perdent pas leur sens de l'humour, ce qui est assez rassurant et Potter … » Il soupira. « Il reste lui-même. »

Hermione sourit. Les relations entre Harry et Rogue avaient été électriques depuis le premier jour d'Harry à Poudlard. Hermione avait compris que Rogue voyait en lui la copie presque parfaite du garçon qui l'avait maltraité lors de ses jeunes années, son père James. Cela n'expliquait pas franchement l'intégralité des réactions de Rogue à son égard, mais Hermione se voyait mal lui demander des explications en ce moment. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de murmurer : « Je suis contente que tout le monde aille bien… »

« Pour le moment, l'important, c'est que _vous _alliez bien », lui rappela Rogue en la regardant dans les yeux. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera là ce soir, ce qui signifie que vous devez rassembler vos forces pour lui barrer la route de votre esprit. Sinon … »

« Vous et moi serons perdus… », acheva Hermione dans un souffle.

« Sans parler de mon filleul et de son ami », ajouta Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Rogue pinça les lèvres et lui jeta un dernier regard avant de quitter la cellule. Hermione inspira profondément pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. L'idée d'un face à face le soir-même avec Voldemort la terrorisait. Mais elle devait faire abstraction de sa peur … et se concentrer sur les techniques d'Occlumencie apprises quelques mois plus tôt. Elle devait se montrer forte. Pour elle, pour Rogue, mais aussi pour Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron et tous ceux qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur. Elle y arriverait. Hermione s'en fit la promesse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Eh oui, je sais, ce chapitre est extrêmement court, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! En effet, je voulais absolument raconter la prochaine scène d'une seule traite, sans coupure et cela n'aurait pas été possible de tout faire dans ce chapitre (ou alors, vous auriez dû patienter une semaine de plus, le temps que j'écrive tout !). J'espère quand même que ce chapitre « de transition » vous aura plu, car il est assez net que Draco commence à se poser des questions sur ce qu'il ressent, même s'il n'arrive pas franchement à l'expliquer. Mais ce chapitre annonce malheureusement une suite d'événements qui ne sera pas de tout repos pour les petits nerfs d'Hermione et de Draco, mais qui n'en sera que plus délectable. Au fait, pour ceux qui ont découvert la suggestion musicale, vous en avez pensé quoi ?  
N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaize et je vous fait des gros bisous à tous.**

**Xérès !**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Rise and Fall**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de The Rise and Fall. Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, étant donné que le précédent chapitre laissait présager des évènements de taille ! J'espère que ceux-ci seront à la hauteur de vos attentes. Nos héros vont quelque peu en baver, mais c'est pour leur bien. Surtout que la relation entre Draco et Hermione va radicalement changer dans les prochains chapitres, suite à un événement … enfin vous verrez ! Mouah ah ahahah. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture à tous :)**

**Merci à mes nouveaux followers (tigrette11, Lou Potter, Erza Robin), ainsi qu'à Elena Grape, Chapou69, nadianes, faerycyn, Hardcoredrugs, falbala03, babar, petitestef, Loufoca-Granger pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR : **

**Elena Grape : grave, les revenants c'est the série qui tue tout. Encore désolée pour la « courtitude » (oui, je trouve ça rigolo comme mot) du chapitre précédent, mais vu la tonne de trucs que je voulais dire dans le 8, je me voyais pas me lancer dedans sans avoir posté un petit quelque chose pour faire patienter ! Merci pour ta review )**

**Petitestef : je te rassure, tu n'es pas bizarre, tout le monde aime les Draco dépressifs (ça réveille en nous le réflexe de l'infirmière, qui guérit, qui cajole, bref… XD ) Tu verras également que Théo est un personnage qui devient de plus en plus sombre et il n'y aura plus de retour possible pour lui du côté des gentils. En ce qui concerne les Zabini, je n'ai pas vraiment développé et c'est un peu voulu. Blaise a appris que ses parents avaient dissimulé un enfant, mais cet enfant n'a aucun sens de la société, il ne parle pas, ne comprends pas la langue, en plus de ça, Blaise sait que créer un lien avec sa sœur le ferait passer pour un traître à son sang : en gros, il est traumatisé mais plus par le mensonge et la cruauté de l'affaire, que par la fille en elle-même. J'avoue avec le recul que j'aurais dû plus développer ce sujet avant ce chapitre, justement, qui parle des Zabini. J'essaierai de faire amende honorable dans les suivants, lorsqu'on se penchera un peu plus dans la psyché de Blaise. Je poste effectivement toutes les semaines (le lundi généralement), par contre exceptionnellement je ne pourrai peut-être pas poster lundi prochain (à cause du pont, je pars en weekend et peut-être n'aurai-je pas eu le temps de terminer le ch.9 d'ici là). Mais je ferai de mon mieux ! Merci encore pour ta longue review et gros bisous !**

**Loufoca-Granger : merci ma femme, de faire de la pub pour moi ! Effectivement Blaise essaie de faire réagir Draco mais le véritable électrochoc se fera dans le chapitre 9 (actuellement en cours de rédaction, il faudra patienter encore un peu ) et Blaise ne sera pas le seul responsable de cette prise de conscience …. Bref, merci encore et pleins de gros bisous.**

**Chapitre 8 : Avec des « si » …**

Lorsque Narcissa vint frapper à la porte de la chambre de son fils, elle dut patienter quelques dizaines de secondes avant que celui-ci ne se montre. Son expression terrorisée et son teint blême lui brisèrent le cœur. Après avoir jeté un rapide regard autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne les voyait, elle attira Draco contre elle et le serra dans ses bras tremblants.

« Le Maître est arrivé », lui souffla-t-elle. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Les bras de Draco rendirent mollement son étreinte. « Tu veux la réponse honnête ou la réponse politiquement correcte ? », lâcha le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

« La réponse honnête », répondit Narcissa en lui caressant les cheveux.

« J'ai envie de mourir. »

Narcissa ferma les yeux et serra plus fort son fils contre elle. « Je te l'interdis », chuchota-t-elle. Elle sentit la tête de Draco bouger de haut en bas contre son épaule mais ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de lui. « Il est temps, viens », reprit-elle en le poussant doucement vers les escaliers. Draco la suivit d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la salle à manger. Lorsque Narcissa ouvrit la porte à double battants, il vit que les effectifs étaient au grand complet. Voldemort se tenait au bout de la longue table de chêne massif, rallongée pour l'occasion, et tourna la tête vers Draco lorsque celui-ci entra avec sa mère. Mais ce regard ne dura qu'une seule seconde, au grand soulagement du jeune homme. De chaque côté de la table, étaient assis tous les Mangemorts présentables (Mulciber n'avait pas encore réussi à se débarrasser de ses pustules péteuses et on lui avait interdit de s'asseoir). Blaise se tenait debout à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, le plus loin possible de Voldemort, et ses parents se tenaient derrière lui, arborant une expression aussi paniquée et pitoyable que des rats coincés dans un piège.

Théodore était assis près de son père et se retourna pour regarder Draco lorsqu'il entra. Les deux garçons se suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce que Draco aille prendre place près de Lucius. Le blond se détourna alors pour jeter un rapide regard entendu en direction de Blaise. De son côté de la table, Voldemort semblait ne prêter aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il buvait un verre de vin rouge mais son expression dure et fermée trahissait son énervement. A choisir, Draco avait toujours préféré un Voldemort qui parle à un Voldemort qui se tait. Le silence n'était jamais de bon augure et signifiait que son niveau de colère avait dépassé le stade des mots. Les autres Mangemorts devaient partager son avis, à en juger par leurs expressions tendues et par leurs regards nerveux en direction du Maître. La seule qui semblait tirer un quelconque plaisir de cette situation était Bellatrix, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Lorsque Draco s'assit, son père lui jeta un regard sévère, mais le jeune homme ne lui prêta aucune espèce d'attention. En face de Lucius, Rogue jeta un regard inquiet en direction de son filleul puis vers Voldemort, qui semblait particulièrement charmé par la couleur sanguine du vin dans son verre de cristal. Séverus ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en remarquant que le vin s'accordait parfaitement à la couleur des prunelles du sorcier. Mais il se reprit aussitôt. Pas de pensées parasites. Il devait se concentrer sur sa barrière mentale, au cas où l'idée viendrait à Voldemort de s'introduire dans son cerveau. L'exercice était mentalement épuisant mais Séverus le pratiquait tellement souvent que c'en était presque devenu un automatisme. Il eut une dernière pensée pour Hermione, dans sa cellule à quelques mètres sous leurs pieds, et pria pour qu'elle se soit également reconstruit une volonté de fer.

L'un des Mangemorts se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter Draco, Blaise, les parents de Blaise et Narcissa. Théo esquissa un sourire narquois et chercha le regard de Draco mais celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées. A quelques sièges de Théo, Narcissa se versa une coupe de vin mais sa main trembla et elle renversa un peu de liquide rouge sur la nappe blanche. Cela sembla tirer Voldemort de la contemplation de son vin et il reposa son propre verre avec un geste lent et contrôlé. Tandis que Lucius jetait un regard courroucé à son épouse, qui tentait avec des gestes maladroits d'éponger son petit accident avec sa serviette, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa sur son siège pour regarder la famille Zabini (presque au complet) à l'autre bout de la table. Blaise sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque lorsque les iris rouges de Voldemort plongèrent dans les siens.

« Que faut-il faire dans cette maison pour avoir un rapport détaillé des événements fâcheux de la nuit dernière ? Dois-je commencer par étriper l'un d'entre vous pour qu'un autre se décide à parler ? », fit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

Draco vit le sourire de Bellatrix s'élargir à cette idée, mais Séverus lui adressa un regard tellement méprisant qu'elle reprit aussitôt une expression plus neutre.

« Maître, m'autorisez-vous à prendre la parole ? », demanda Lucius en se levant, tandis que son fils se tassait sur son siège.

Voldemort poussa un long soupir et fit un geste de la main pour l'inciter à continuer. « Enfin ! Quelqu'un de courageux se lance … », gronda-t-il. « Je pourrais tout autant vous faire couper la langue à vous autres… », ajouta-t-il en regardant tour à tour chacun de ses partisans. « Pour ce que vous vous en servez. »

Lucius pinça les lèvres et attendit que Voldemort ait terminé sa semonce. « Maître … comme Bellatrix a déjà dû vous le dire, nous avons obtenu par la torture l'adresse du quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix. La Sang-de-Bourbe qui nous l'a fournie, Hermione Granger, est une amie intime d'Harry Potter et-

« JE SAIS qui est HERMIONE GRANGER », beugla Voldemort en frappant du poing sur la table, faisant cette fois sursauter l'ensemble des convives, y compris Bellatrix. « Venez-en au fait, Lucius. »

Lucius Malfoy prit discrètement une grande inspiration. « Oui, Maître. Il s'est avéré que l'Ordre nous attendait de pied ferme et que l'opération n'était en fait destinée qu'à permettre l'évasion de Granger du Manoir. »

A ces mots, Voldemort reporta son attention sur Blaise, qui dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas que ses genoux lâchent sous son poids.

« Avec l'aide de notre jeune ami, ici présent, donc… », murmura Voldemort sans cesser de regarder Blaise.

« C'est exact, Maître », reprit Lucius Malfoy d'une voix moins assurée. « Mais…

Théodore se leva à son tour, coupant la parole à Lucius, qui le fusilla du regard. « Maître, me permettez-vous d'ajouter quelque chose ? » Voldemort hocha la tête et Théo reprit. « Maître, Blaise a heureusement des amis sur lesquels il peut compter. » Il désigna Draco de la main. « Draco et moi-même avons surpris Blaise alors qu'il était sur le point de faire passer les grilles de la propriété à Granger. »

« Vous l'avez donc pris sur le fait ? », fit sèchement Voldemort.

« C'est exact, Maître », reprit Théodore, « mais pour la défense de mon ami, je tiens à préciser qu'il est revenu à la raison à la seconde où nous l'avons supplié de ne rien faire. »

« Mis à part pour montrer que ce gamin sait admirablement bien retourner sa veste, je ne vois pas en quoi ce détail est utile… », gronda froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Maître », commença Draco, en ignorant superbement le regard d'avertissement que lui jetait Théodore. « Blaise a été plus que perturbé par le scandale qui a secoué la famille Zabini au début du mois… » Draco sentit son estomac se nouer lorsque le regard perçant de Voldemort se posa sur lui. « Vous-même à son âge, ne l'auriez-vous pas été en découvrant que vos parents ont séquestré votre sœur jumelle, qui plus est une erreur de la nature… une _Cracmol_ ? » Il avait volontairement associé le dernier mot à une grimace de dégoût et Voldemort parut mordre à l'hameçon.

« Mon ami Draco… », reprit Théodore en détachant chaque syllabe, « a parfaitement raison. Blaise a littéralement perdu tous ses repères. Je pense que l'incident de Granger n'a été qu'un moment d'égarement et j'espère de tout mon cœur, que vous mon Maître le considèrerez également ainsi. Blaise est notre ami depuis toujours et il n'avait jusqu'alors montré aucune envie de vous être infidèle… » Théodore se rassit, l'air aussi digne qu'un avocat après sa plaidoirie et Draco dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

Les parents de Blaise semblaient dans leurs petits souliers. Ils gardaient la tête baissée et tremblaient légèrement. Voldemort les considéra un instant avec mépris. « Un moment d'égarement, qui aurait pu nous faire perdre une prisonnière de première importance », cracha-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais en direction de Blaise. Il fit claquer ses doigts. Mulciber apparut dans la pièce et trottina jusqu'au siège de Voldemort, lequel lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. L'homme, dont les pustules étaient toujours aussi nombreuses mais beaucoup moins bruyantes, repartit d'un pas rapide et disparut de nouveau. Voldemort reporta son attention sur les Zabini. « Je ne peux pardonner une telle trahison… »

Blaise sentit la bile lui remonter le long de la gorge. Il allait mourir, il en était convaincu.

« Toutefois … en raison de ton jeune âge et des circonstances soulevées par tes deux amis, Zabini, je ne saurais te tuer sans te donner une chance de prouver que tu es bel et bien revenu de notre côté. Es-tu prêt à accepter ta punition comme un homme ou préfères-tu mourir de ma main ce soir ? »

Blaise ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'expression réjouie de Théo et le regard terrifié de Draco. Il dut se racler la gorge pour reprendre le contrôle de ses facultés vocales.

« M-maître… », commença Blaise, tandis que sa mère se mettait à sangloter en silence. « J'accepterai n'importe quelle punition de votre part et j'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes. » Il inspira profondément et reprit : « Mes amis, Draco et Théodore, m'ont ouvert les yeux et m'ont empêché de commettre la pire erreur de toute ma vie. Je suis pleinement conscient que cette seconde chance que vous m'offrez n'aurait pas été possible sans leur soutien et je les remercie, tout comme je vous remercie, vous mon Maître, pour votre clémence. Je ne vous décevrai plus. »

Voldemort parut extrêmement satisfait. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Mulciber pour refaire son apparition dans la salle à manger. Il adressa un signe de tête à Voldemort et un sourire revint flotter sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il agita son index à l'attention de Mulciber.

« N'importe quelle punition, c'est bien ce que tu as dit, Zabini ? », susurra Voldemort, tandis que Mulciber ouvrait les portes de la salle à manger. Draco se retourna et vit qu'il tenait une chaîne à la main. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez… », reprit Voldemort en s'adressant cette fois à l'ensemble des personnes présentes. « Mais je suis d'avis d'éliminer directement la cause de ce problème… Plus de cause, plus d'incidents, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mulciber tira sur la chaîne qu'il tenait dans la main droite, au bout de laquelle apparut la silhouette maigre, pâle et hirsute de l'enfant sauvage des Zabini. La mère de Blaise laissa échapper un gémissement et tomba à genoux. Son époux se contenta de détourner les yeux. _Comme un lâche_, pensa Blaise, sans cesser de regarder sa sœur.

« Nott ! », appela Voldemort tandis que le père de Théodore faisait volte-face. « Non, pas vous », cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec mépris. « Votre fils… »

Théodore se retourna en souriant. « Oui, Maître ? »

« Veux-tu bien annoncer à ton ami la sentence dont nous avions discuté en privé ? », fit Voldemort avec légèreté. Draco regarda Théodore, scandalisé. Il avait déjà parlé avec Voldemort de la punition qu'il réservait à Blaise ? Depuis quand Théo avait-il pris autant de pouvoir ? Il frissonna en voyant le sourire mauvais de Théodore s'agrandir.

« Avec plaisir, Maître », minauda Théodore en se tournant vers Blaise. Mais ce-dernier remarqua qu'il ne le regardait pas. En revanche, il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa jumelle. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a rendu son verdict. Voici celle qui a jeté l'opprobre et la honte sur ta famille. Celle qui est responsable de ton acte de trahison. Celle qui est responsable de tous les mensonges qui ont entouré ton enfance. » Blaise fronça les sourcils. « Le Maître t'ordonne de tuer cette chose ignoble, ici-même et sans autre forme de procès. »

Au sol, la mère de Blaise se tordit en deux, les mains crispées sur son ventre et le dos secoué de sanglots silencieux. Son fils regarda avec terreur la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux d'un noir de jais, le même menton, le même nez. Blaise eut soudain le sentiment qu'on lui demandait de se tuer lui-même. Quant à sa sœur, elle ne semblait absolument rien comprendre au psychodrame qui se jouait autour d'elle. _Elle ne parle même pas notre langue, comment saurait-elle que le grand cinglé qui me servait d'ami vient d'annoncer son exécution ?_, pensa Blaise avec effroi. La fille le regardait, intriguée par ce garçon qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Elle s'était déjà vue dans un objet plat et brillant. Elle avait eu d'abord peur de cette personne en face d'elle, puis avait fini par comprendre en effleurant la surface froide et plane que ce n'était que sa propre image. Et voilà que ce garçon ressemblait presque parfaitement à cette image qu'elle avait observée, mais lui ne se trouvait pas sur la plaque froide et dure. Elle avait envie de s'approcher mais l'homme qui était venu la chercher la gardait attachée. Elle poussa un grognement de dépit et battit des bras.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard dégoûté. « Quel spectacle affligeant… », marmonna-t-il. « Pourquoi diable n'avez-vous pas tout simplement tué cette gamine quand elle n'était encore qu'au berceau ? »

Les parents de Blaise ne répondirent pas. Francisco Zabini connaissait la réponse bien entendu. Sa femme et lui n'avaient tout simplement pas pu se résoudre à assassiner leur propre enfant. L'abandonner était également exclu, car sa simple existence au dehors prouverait que le sang des Zabini était souillé par un gène Moldu ou deux. Et si quelqu'un avait fait le lien entre elle et sa famille biologique ?! Non, l'abandon avait été absolument inenvisageable.

« Pas de réponse, bien entendu », maugréa Voldemort, avec agacement. « Peu importe. La question sera vite réglée… » Comme Blaise ne bougeait pas d'un poil, il reprit. « A moins bien sûr que tu n'aies changé d'avis. Dans ce cas, vous mourrez tous les deux ensemble, tels que vous êtes nés. »

« Non ! », fit la voix éraillée de Mrs Zabini depuis le parquet. « Tout mais pas ça, je vous en prie ! Pas notre fils… »

Blaise plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se demandait s'il serait capable d'obéir. Capable de tuer son propre sang. Ne valait-il pas mieux mourir et abandonner la partie ? Mais soudain, le visage de Granger s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle comptait sur lui. Tout comme Draco, Harry Potter et leurs amis de l'Ordre. Il aurait dû savoir que Voldemort ne se contenterait pas d'une petite punition standard. Quant à Théodore … eh bien, il semblait plus que pressé de le voir commettre un fratricide.

Blaise chercha un peu de courage dans les yeux de Draco, mais le blond fixait Théodore avec une expression dégoûtée.

_Fais-lui une fleur, Blaise …_, fit une petite voix dans la tête de l'Italien. _Cette fille n'a connu que cachots et crasse toute sa vie. Quoi que tu fasses, elle mourra ce soir. Autant que ce soit pour une bonne cause._

Un deuxième reflux de bile menaça de remonter dans sa bouche lorsqu'il vit la fille le regarder avec curiosité. En mode pilote automatique, il sentit sa main saisir sa baguette dans sa poche, puis la lever en direction de sa sœur. Elle sembla intriguée par ce petit morceau de bois et se pencha en avant pour l'observer de plus près, mais la chaîne qui l'entravait ne le lui permit pas.

_Que je sois damné si je ne délivre pas Hermione après ça…_, pensa Blaise en serrant les doigts autour de sa baguette.

« Avada … Kedavra », murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Le bruit d'un corps mou heurtant le sol retentit dans la pièce, suivi presque aussitôt d'un nouveau gémissement de sa mère. Blaise rouvrit les yeux et vit que la jeune fille hirsute qui avait été sa sœur était sagement allongée sur le sol, son expression curieuse figée sur ses traits. Il se détourna aussitôt en direction de Voldemort, ne supportant pas plus longtemps de voir son propre visage l'observer ainsi. Il vit alors l'expression de pur sadisme sur les traits de Théodore. Le garçon regardait le cadavre avec un large sourire, comme hypnotisé, et Blaise dut se retenir pour ne pas l'envoyer à son tour rôtir en Enfer. Il s'efforça alors de prendre une expression neutre pour s'adresser au Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Voilà qui est fait. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Voldemort. « Merveilleux… », marmonna-t-il, avant de se lever de table. Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la porte, enjamba la sœur de Blaise, puis se retourna une dernière fois en direction des trois Zabinis.

« Inutile de préciser que vous et votre femme allez disparaître dans les plus brefs délais. Je n'ai nullement besoin de partisans incapables de faire le travail d'un simple adolescent. » Il plissa les yeux en direction de Francisco Zabini, raide comme un piquet. « Je ne vous tue pas devant votre fils car il s'est avéré un serviteur bien plus utile ce soir que vous deux réunis en 20 ans… Mais sachez que si nos chemins se recroisent un jour, vous serez morts tous les deux avant d'avoir eu le temps de me supplier à genoux… »

Et sur ces mots, il traversa le hall d'entrée, passa la porte et disparut, ses robes noires tourbillonnant dans son sillage. Dans la salle à manger, l'ambiance se détendit sensiblement autour de la table. Francisco prit sa femme par le bras pour la forcer à se relever et empoigna son fils pour une dernière accolade. « Je suis désolé, Blaise », souffla son père avant de le relâcher et d'emporter sa femme hors du Manoir. Blaise les regarda partir sans un mot, essayant de ne pas penser qu'il venait en quelques minutes de perdre l'intégralité de sa famille. Mulciber s'apprêtait à emporter le cadavre de sa sœur mais Blaise l'interpella.

« Je vais m'en charger », dit-il sévèrement. Draco se leva aussitôt de sa chaise et s'approcha pour lui offrir son aide, que Blaise accepta d'un hochement de tête nerveux.

Il agita sa baguette et fit léviter le corps hors de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, les autres Mangemorts quittèrent également un à un les lieux, plus ou moins secoués par cette soirée mouvementée. Narcissa, toujours assise, laissa retomber sa tête dans ses mains puis empoigna son verre de vin pour le vider d'un trait.

Draco suivit Blaise dans le jardin. Emmenant toujours derrière lui le cadavre flottant de sa jumelle, il s'arrêta sous le porche et se tourna vers Draco, qui le regardait comme s'il s'attendait à le voir s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Blaise … », commença le blond mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'en dire plus.

« Est-ce que tu aurais une pelle ? », demanda-t-il sèchement.

Draco lui jeta un regard décontenancé. « Quoi ? »

« Une pelle », répéta plus sévèrement Blaise. « Tu sais … pour creuser. »

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avec le sentiment que Blaise le prenait pour un imbécile. « Ce serait plus simple avec une baguette, pourquoi est-ce que-

« Bordel Draco, enterrer ma sœur sera la seule activité que j'aurai eu en commun avec elle, alors laisse-moi le faire comme j'en ai envie. Est-ce que tu as une putain de pelle ? », répéta Blaise très vite, tandis que sa voix se brisait petit à petit.

Draco hocha la tête et repartit à l'intérieur du Manoir, pour fouiller parmi les affaires de jardinage de sa mère. Narcissa avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à s'occuper manuellement de ses massifs de fleurs. Il revint bientôt avec une pelle et Blaise lui demanda s'il connaissait un coin tranquille, à l'extérieur de la propriété. Le Manoir étant entourés de prairies, d'arbres et de hautes herbes, ce n'était pas bien difficile mais Draco réfléchit et emmena Blaise à quelques centaines de mètres, près d'un saule pleureur bordant un étang.

« Est-ce que … c'est assez bien ? », demanda Draco, mal à l'aise. Blaise hocha la tête.

« C'est parfait. » Il posa à terre le corps de sa sœur et après avoir fait quelques pas, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et empoigna la pelle pour l'enfoncer dans le sol. Draco le regarda faire quelques minutes et remarqua que chaque coup de pelle devenait plus violent, plus rageur.

« Blaise … », tenta-t-il d'une voix posée.

Un autre coup de pelle lui répondit. Puis un autre.

« Blaise… », répéta Draco, inquiet de le voir creuser à un rythme si soutenu.

« QUOI ? », aboya son ami en se retournant. Draco vit une larme s'échapper de son œil droit et tomber dans l'obscurité.

« Ralentis, tu vas te tuer … », marmonna le blond en regrettant de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de ramener deux pelles.

« Ouais, c'est pas comme si elle était pressée, c'est ça ? », cracha l'Italien en renfonçant sa pelle dans la terre humide.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire … », reprit Draco. Néanmoins, Blaise ralentit un peu sa cadence et Draco s'en trouva soulagé. Il se mit alors à repenser aux évènements de la soirée.

Après une vingtaine de coups de pelle supplémentaires, Blaise s'arrêta quelques secondes pour changer la position de ses mains sur le manche et faire craquer ses vertèbres endolories.

« Théodore … Est-ce que tu as vu son regard ? », demanda-t-il avec hargne, tandis que Draco hochait la tête.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il aimait ça… », répondit le blond. « Il est devenu complètement cinglé. »

Blaise marmonna quelque chose puis se remit au travail. Après quelques minutes et sans cesser de creuser, il reprit la parole d'une voix faible et haletante.

« Tu sais le pire … ? », demanda-t-il sans attendre la réponse de son ami. « J'ai trouvé ça _facile_ », cracha Blaise en reniflant. Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, facile ? », demanda le blond.

Blaise serra les dents. « Il m'a suffi de deux mots, putain… » Sa voix se brisa. « Deux mots. Deux mots seulement pour prendre une vie ! Deux mots et puis plus rien, le néant. Elle était partie, en moins d'une seconde, sans un cri, sans même comprendre que c'était la fin… »

Blaise planta la pelle dans la terre humide, dans laquelle il s'enfonçait à présent jusqu'aux genoux, mais ne la ressortit pas. « Tout ça en deux petits mots de merde. » Il s'essuya le front du revers de la manche. « J'ai l'impression … d'être un monstre. Comment font-ils, eux ? Pour faire ça depuis toutes ces années ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et après quelques secondes de silence, Blaise reprit son œuvre. Le regard du blond se posa sur la jeune fille étendue à terre. « Tu sais, à un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que tu ne le ferais pas… »

Blaise se figea, la pelle en l'air. « Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose pour toi ? Est-ce que j'aurais été différent à tes yeux ? »

Draco le regarda dans l'obscurité. « Oui. Non. J'en sais rien… », marmonna-t-il.

« Je te félicite pour ta perspicacité », railla Blaise en recommençant à creuser.

Draco roula des yeux. « Je veux dire par là que ça aurait été héroïque, mais … j'aurais perdu mon meilleur ami et je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de continuer sans lui… C'est égoïste, je sais. Mais je suis … soulagé que tu l'aies fait. »

Blaise lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Ouais et à l'avenir, t'as plutôt pas intérêt à me laisser tomber, mon vieux. Granger et ses potes non plus, d'ailleurs. Je viens de tuer pour vous tous, vous êtes condamnés à me lécher les bottes jusqu'à la fin de vos jours… », grogna-t-il pour tenter d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire mais se reprit aussitôt à l'idée saugrenue qu'il n'était peut-être pas décent de rire en présence d'un cadavre.

« C'est promis », souffla Draco. « N'oublie pas de dire ça à Potter la prochaine fois qu'on le verra, ça lui en bouchera un coin… »

« Pas sûr », maugréa Blaise en reprenant son travail.

~o~

Après le départ de ses deux amis, Théodore s'était éclipsé pour s'enfermer dans l'une des salles de bains du Manoir. Il fit tourner le robinet d'eau froide, mit ses mains en coupe sous l'eau et s'aspergea le visage plusieurs fois. Puis il s'appuya sur les deux côtés du lavabo et tenta de reprendre son calme. Reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, de son corps…

Il inspira et expira longuement plusieurs fois, puis releva la tête lentement. Son visage se refléta dans le miroir placé au-dessus du lavabo et lui renvoya son sourire mauvais. Ses pupilles dilatées formant un puits noir sans fond au centre de ses iris. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour que son souffle saccadé reprenne un rythme normal. Cependant, les fourmillements qu'il ressentait dans ses membres persistaient. Ils ne l'avaient plus quitté depuis que Blaise avait levé sa baguette contre sa propre sœur.

Théodore ferma les yeux. Cette vague de plaisir qui l'avait submergé lorsque le sortilège fatal avait frappé la poitrine de la fille. La façon dont tout son corps s'était raidi alors que son dernier souffle s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Le frisson d'extase qu'il avait ressenti au bruit mat du cadavre s'écrasant sur le sol. Il inspira, expira encore une fois et éclata d'un rire nerveux. Merlin, quelle décharge d'adrénaline. Quelle sensation inouïe. Il s'était senti tellement puissant en cet instant, lorsqu'il avait prononcé la sentence funeste. Tellement à l'aise, tellement … lui-même. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil moment de félicité de toute sa vie.

Le jeune homme réalisa à cet instant combien il se sentait serré dans son jean noir. Il transpirait légèrement et sentait son bas-ventre gonfler d'excitation. Si seulement il avait pu mettre la main sur Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass ou n'importe quelle autre greluche en cet instant précis … Mais ces idiotes n'étaient jamais là lorsqu'on avait besoin d'elles, apparemment. C'est alors qu'il réalisa.  
_N'importe quelle autre fille fera l'affaire_…, pensa-t-il, tandis que son sourire mauvais reprenait sa place sur son visage trempé d'eau glacée.

Il tourna à nouveau le robinet pour couper le débit, sécha son visage avec une petite serviette et sortit de la salle d'eau pour se diriger vers les cachots.

~o~

Narcissa, Lucius et Séverus se trouvaient toujours dans la salle à manger lorsque Théodore la quitta. Narcissa le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'expression ravie du jeune homme lorsque le jeune Blaise avait été contraint de tuer sa sœur jumelle. Ce gamin avait toujours eu le don pour lui donner la chair de poule, mais aujourd'hui … il avait battu tous les records. Narcissa tendit la main vers la bouteille de vin pour se resservir un verre mais Lucius fut plus rapide et la lui subtilisa avant qu'elle puisse s'en emparer.

« Assez de vin pour ce soir, _ma douce_ », cracha Lucius avec une pointe de mépris. « Tu ne voudrais pas finir comme ton fils ? »

Les deux Malfoy se fusillèrent du regard. « Non, Lucius. Je prie surtout pour que mon fils ne finisse pas comme mon époux », siffla-t-elle, furieuse. Lucius lui jeta un regard surpris. Sa femme d'ordinaire si calme, si conciliante … elle le contredisait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se redressa vivement et leva une main menaçante, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la frapper, il sentit une pression autour de son poignet. Une main ferme et solide. Lucius se retourna et vit Séverus lui jeter un regard mauvais.

« Je t'en prie, Lucius, touche-la et je me ferai un plaisir de te faire avaler ta canne … et pas forcément par la bouche », gronda le Maître des Potions avec un rictus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, toi… », rétorqua Lucius, avant de jeter un regard en direction de sa femme. « Oh, je vois … les deux grands amis de Poudlard veulent se parler en privé ! » Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Séverus et les toisa tous les deux avec un dégoût non dissimulé. « Allez au diable. » Il sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées, non sans oublier d'emporter avec lui la bouteille de vin.

Narcissa soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il eut passé les portes de la salle à manger et regarda Séverus en secouant la tête.

« Quelle soirée … », souffla-t-elle en se passant une main sur le visage. « J'ai cru que je ferais une crise cardiaque avant la fin… »

« Tu l'as vu comme moi, je suppose … », murmura Séverus en se rasseyant. « Ce gosse devient absolument hors de contrôle. »

Narcissa hocha vivement la tête. « Il me fait peur … Ses yeux sont … C'est … »

« Un prédateur », acheva Séverus, la mine sombre.

« Il perd l'esprit », corrigea Narcissa en regardant son ami.

Rogue se mit pensivement à faire tourner un verre à pied vide entre ses doigts. « J'ai eu un entretien avec son père, dans la journée », dit-il tandis que Narcissa lui jetait un regard interrogateur. « Il m'a dit que son fils passait toutes ses nuits dans son bureau, entouré de livres de magie noire. Il ne dort presque plus, ne mange que rarement … Il terrorise même sa propre mère. »

Narcissa pinça les lèvres. « N'y aurait-il pas un moyen de le faire tomber ? », chuchota-t-elle.

« J'ai déjà essayé », avoua Rogue. « J'ai parlé de son comportement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, en insinuant que Théodore cherchait à le surpasser, à gagner en puissance mais lui ne voit qu'un gosse avide de servir sa cause et de le servir lui, surtout. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que le gamin soit du genre à servir toute sa vie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Comme Narcissa ne répondait pas, Séverus se leva et repoussa sa chaise contre la table. « Viens, marchons un peu, ça te fera du bien », dit-il doucement à Narcissa qui hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. Un peu d'air frais et la douce lumière des étoiles … voilà qui la détendrait quelque peu. Ils sortirent de la salle à manger et virent Théodore débouler d'un couloir, un sourire dérangeant plaqué sur les lèvres. Séverus fronça les sourcils en le voyant leur passer devant sans même s'apercevoir de leur présence. Narcissa entraîna Séverus vers la sortie, pressée de ne plus avoir ce gamin étrange dans son champ de vision. Le maître des Potions eut tout juste le temps de voir Nott se diriger vers les cachots avant que la porte d'entrée ne se referme derrière eux. Et Rogue oublia tout, Nott, les cachots, leur conversation à son sujet, à la seconde où il vit Narcissa sourire enfin en sentant la brise nocturne l'envelopper.

~o~

« Je vais nous chercher à boire », fit Draco en se maudissant d'avoir négligé ce détail lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le Manoir pour enterrer la sœur de Blaise. « Si tu ne t'hydrates pas, tu vas te faire mal à force de creuser comme ça. »

« Merci, vieux », répondit Blaise, qui n'était pas contre quelques minutes de solitude. Il regarda Draco s'éloigner dans la nuit et lorsqu'il fut sûr que celui-ci ne pouvait plus le voir ni l'entendre, il se laissa tomber dans le trou à moitié creusé, ignorant la boue qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements, et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Draco aperçut sa mère et son parrain, sortant du Manoir pour prendre l'air. Le jeune homme pensa alors à Granger. Si tout le monde était parti, il pourrait passer aux cuisines chercher de l'eau et un peu de nourriture pour Blaise, et en profiter pour rendre visite à la Gryffondor dans sa cellule. Peut-être avait-elle soif ou faim … Elle devait également être terrorisée, depuis leur évasion ratée. Son estomac se noua lorsqu'il pensa qu'il ne s'était même pas assuré qu'elle allait bien depuis le fiasco de la nuit précédente.

Il regarda sa mère et Rogue s'éloigner lentement dans les méandres du jardin à la française, puis s'engouffra dans le Manoir, désert. Une porte claqua quelque part non loin de là, mais en dehors de ça, l'ensemble de la bâtisse était plongé dans le silence. Si Draco était entré quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait vu Nott s'engager dans les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. S'il était arrivé une minute plus tôt, il aurait également pu voir son sourire sadique et son érection bien visible à travers son jean ajusté. Et s'il avait eu l'idée de rapporter à boire avant que Blaise ne soit hors d'haleine, il aurait peut-être pu empêcher ce qui allait se produire sous peu. Mais avec des si …

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Je sais le cliffhanger de fin de chapitre est une véritable torture, mais je l'assume complètement. Hin hin hin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que Nott continue de vous faire froid dans le dos. N'est-il pas détestable à souhait, ce petit ?  
En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, il aura peut-être quelques jours de retard voire une semaine, car avec le pont de la Toussaint, Halloween et tout ça, on va en profiter pour aller voir la famille et donc je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire beaucoup, mais je ferai de mon mieux !**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et je vous embrasse tous très fort !**

**Xérès !**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Rise and Fall**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : bonjour à tous ! Je pense que vous serez contents de voir que j'ai quand même eu le temps d'écrire malgré mon départ en weekend ! J'ai eu de nombreuses reviews après le chapitre 8, enthousiastes, parfois paniquées, j'ai eu des « je te déteeeeeeste », des « argh vite la suite ! », bref plein de gentils messages qui m'ont boostée pour écrire en temps et en heure. Merci à tous ! Place à la lecture.**

**Merci à mes nouveaux followers (Dangerous-Stupidity, honoka fumi, Maedaa, DolldominationX, Poupoux, MlleMalfoy67, Minioon, Noxentra), ainsi qu'à Chapou69, Elena Grape, HeyLiamIsMyHero, Honni, faerycyn, Etoilemment, Petitestef, Erza Robin, StarPower, Amethyste-chan, babar, La petite souris, sweet nanoute, Nélopée pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR :**

**Petitestef : Alors en ce qui concerne la prise de pouvoir de Nott, en va en découvrir un peu plus au fur et à mesure, bien entendu, il faut juste être patient ! Dans le chapitre 8, je voulais beaucoup jouer sur l'effet de surprise, car les autres personnages sont tous aussi choqués de voir combien Nott a gagné en influence ! Ce sera bien entendu développé par la suite. Merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que l'attente de ce chapitre n'aura pas été trop longue ! ) Bisous**

**StarPower : aaaah enfin quelqu'un qui aime le sadisme autant que moi ! Merci pour tous ces compliments en tous cas et à très bientôt !**

**Elena Grape : lol désolée j'ai explosé de rire en lisant ta review, parce que j'avais dit à mon copain juste avant que les lecteurs allaient me haïr à cause de la fin de chapitre que je leur avais pondu, et ça n'a pas loupé ! XD Je sais, je suis une ignoble sadique … Merci pour ta review !**

**Etoilemment : j'avoue que ta review ma surprise ! Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il fallait de la force de caractère pour écrire ce genre de choses. Ça vient relativement facilement et ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problème. Mon homme te dirait que c'est parce que je n'arrête pas de lire des polars ultra-violents et des bouquins de criminologie, et de regarder des films d'horreur à foison (il a peut-être raison…) XD En tous cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire (promis, ce ne sera pas trop traumatisant) ^^ Bises et à bientôt !**

**Honni : mais j'espère bien que tu vas devenir fan ! loool Plus sérieusement, c'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas Rogue, il va malheureusement encore être très présent dans ce chapitre, mais pour te consoler, je peux te dire qu'il va avoir un rôle important pour Draco et sa prise de conscience en termes de sentiments. J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur mes autres créations (en particulier les OS les plus récents et sur la Voix des Morts, qui est bien meilleure à mon sens que The One I Love, écrite alors que j'étais encore bien jeune et qui manque donc un peu de maturité). Enfin, tu me diras… Bises et à bientôt !**

**CHAPOU69 : je suis contente de voir que ma version de Théo a été comprise ! J'avais un peu peur de ne pas avoir assez bien développé le sujet, mais je voulais vraiment qu'il parte en sucette en « crescendo », donc pas trop au début pour finir dans une explosion de cruauté. Par contre, j'y tiens, ce n'est pas un psychopathe, c'est un sociopathe (ou psychotique à la limite), la différence est énorme et surtout un psychopathe n'est pas forcément dangereux : c'est simplement une personne qui ne se soucie pas d'autrui, dépourvue d'empathie et qui manipule pour parvenir à ses fins (on en trouve beaucoup, notamment dans les postes de dirigeant ou parmi les carriéristes qui écrasent tous leurs collègues sur leur passage). Enfin breffons, toute guerre comme tu l'as souligné crée son lot de monstres, malheureusement. Je ne sais pas si tu as des membres de ta famille qui ont fait l'Algérie, mais tu remarqueras que contrairement à la 2****nde**** guerre mondiale, peu de personnes qui ont fait l'Algérie en parlent. Pour 39-45, chaque petit vieux y va de son anecdote personnelle, ils racontent comment c'était sous l'occupation, etc…, mais pour l'Algérie, j'ai eu beau poser des questions (mon grand-père et mon grand-oncle ont été mobilisés, ils n'avaient donc pas vraiment le choix…) je me suis toujours heurtée à un mur. Le silence total. Parce que ce qu'ils ont vu là-bas, ils n'arrivent pas à mettre des mots dessus. Et c'est un comportement que je retrouve chez à peu près tous les combattants qui ont fait cette horrible guerre. Enfin, j'arrête de raconter ma vie ^^ Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Il a été intense à écrire et il me tenait beaucoup à cœur. Merci à toi et gros bisous.**

**Chapitre 9 : Return to Innocence**

Draco descendit aux cuisines aussi silencieusement que possible et chercha une bouteille de verre vide. Après en avoir trouvé une propre, il la remplit d'eau fraîche et enfonça un bouchon de liège dans le goulot. Il chercha ensuite de quoi faire de petits sandwichs, du pain, du jambon et du fromage. Il en confectionna trois, les emballa dans un torchon propre, saisit la bouteille d'eau en passant, puis sortit de la cuisine. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait décidé d'aller rapidement voir comment se sentait Hermione avant de repartir vers l'étang où Blaise enterrait sa sœur. Serrant ses vivres dans ses bras, il entreprit donc de descendre avec précaution les escaliers qui menaient aux cellules.

L'escalier et le couloir étaient déserts et Draco s'en réjouit. Il aurait été difficile d'expliquer pourquoi il descendait là, les bras chargés de victuailles. Il longea les nombreuses portes derrière lesquelles croupissaient divers traîtres à leur sang et autres Sangs-de-Bourbe, puis soudain se figea. La porte de la cellule de Granger était légèrement entrouverte. Il avança lentement, sans faire de bruit, le dos plaqué contre le mur de pierre. Il percevait des grognements, des gémissements et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Toujours pressé contre la pierre froide, il tendit le cou et jeta un regard à l'intérieur.

Théodore était couché sur le sol. Draco ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie une paire de jambes maigres et sales étendues sous celles du Serpentard. Pétrifié, le blond releva les yeux et croisa le regard vide de Granger, sur le sol. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour d'elle, baignant dans la poussière et formant une auréole autour de son visage maculé de sang et de larmes. Son aspect misérable n'avait pourtant pas l'air de décourager Nott, qui lui assenait de grands coups de reins en grognant, les mains serrées autour de son cou.

Draco sentit ses doigts se ramollir et la bouteille de verre tomba sur le sol, se brisant net et l'aspergeant de son contenu. Le bruit alerta Nott, qui releva la tête, sans pour autant cesser de violenter Hermione. Il remarqua alors le blond, qui l'observait comme pétrifié … et sourit. D'un sourire ignoble, sadique. D'un sourire qui disait : _regarde-moi … regarde-moi, j'adore ça. _

C'était le même regard qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Théodore au moment où l'Avada Kedavra de Blaise avait frappé sa sœur en pleine poitrine. Le même regard qu'il avait lancé à Draco lorsqu'il tenait Hermione par les cheveux et la menaçait de son couteau la nuit précédente. Draco se rappelait mot pour mot ses paroles. _« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Malfoy ? Tu la trouverais toujours aussi mignonne si je lui faisais une grosse entaille ici ? Ou un gros trou par-là ? »_

Etendue sous Nott, Hermione ne semblait même pas avoir entendu la bouteille se briser, ni même avoir remarqué la présence de Draco près de la porte. Elle fixait le plafond d'un regard absent, quelques larmes se mêlant au sang qui coulait de son nez et à la poussière qui se collait sur ses joues.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le blond recula d'un pas. Puis deux. L'instant d'après, ses jambes ne l'écoutaient plus et il se retrouva en train de courir comme un dératé en direction de la sortie. Il traversa le hall, s'écrasa contre la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à la volée, manqua de renverser sa mère, qui revenait de sa petite balade nocturne avec Rogue. Et il courut, courut, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde.

Il ne vit pas Rogue retenir Narcissa d'une main et lui dire qu'il allait voir ce qu'il se passait. Il courait. Il dépassa les grilles de la propriété, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes s'entravent dans un amas de ronces et qu'il roule dans la poussière. Une fois au sol, le choc de la chute, les images du viol qui restaient imprimées sur ses rétines, le stress des dernières vingt-quatre heures, tout cela devint trop intense et Draco sentit ses entrailles se retourner comme un gant de toilette à l'intérieur de son abdomen. Il s'arc-bouta en avant et rendit le peu de nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité au cours des derniers jours. Les doigts crispés dans la terre et l'herbe fraîche, il se sentit alors commencer à trembler de manière incontrôlable, incapable de savoir si c'était la fraîcheur de la nuit, ses nausées ou ce qu'il venait de voir qui le mettaient dans cet état. Peut-être les trois. Il tenta de se relever mais ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir lui obéir. Il se força à respirer. Il devait y retourner. Il devait éclater la tête de Nott avec une grosse pierre et _la _sauver. Pourquoi s'était-il enfui comme un lâche ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu supporter cette vision au point de fuir sans demander son reste ? Derrière lui, les graviers de la route crissèrent et il se retourna vivement.

Son parrain se tenait au milieu du chemin, haletant d'avoir lui aussi couru. Il lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension totale, tout en l'éclairant avec sa baguette.

« Draco ? Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? », s'écria l'homme en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Tu te sens bien ? », ajouta-t-il bêtement en remarquant le teint verdâtre de son filleul et la flaque de bile dans l'herbe.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la vision de Nott en train de s'agiter sur _elle _ne le quittait plus. La tête lui tourna de nouveau et une deuxième salve de bile vint rejoindre la première. Séverus fronça les sourcils, devenant de plus en plus inquiet.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, parle-moi ! », supplia-t-il en s'approchant de son filleul, prostré sur le sol.

Draco prit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre. « Nott… », balbutia-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de terreur et de dégoût.

« Eh bien quoi, Nott ? », le pressa Séverus avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Il … il l'a violée », réussit à articuler le blond, la respiration sifflante. Séverus mit moins d'un quart de seconde à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sa première réaction fut de faire volte-face et de se précipiter vers le Manoir, mais après quelques enjambées, il s'arrêta. Voler au secours de Miss Granger en présence de Nott et peut-être de Lucius (qui savait où cet imbécile pouvait traîner dans son Manoir ?)… Tout cela était bien trop dangereux pour sa couverture. L'idée le répugnait mais Miss Granger n'allait pas pouvoir compter sur son aide pour le moment. En revanche, elle pouvait peut-être encore compter sur Draco. Le Maître des Potions repartit vers son filleul au pas de course. Le jeune homme était toujours agenouillé dans l'herbe, tétanisé. Séverus le prit violemment par le bras et le secoua comme un prunier.

« Tu dois y retourner, Draco. Tout de suite ! », aboya-t-il en accentuant la pression sur son bras. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard paniqué.

« Mais … », protesta d'abord celui-ci, sans comprendre pourquoi un Mangemort aussi fidèle que Séverus Rogue l'incitait à présent à sauver Granger. Le maître des potions le saisit violemment par le col.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire la même erreur que moi, Draco, tu dois y retourner ! »

« A votre place, je lâcherai Draco tout de suite, si vous ne voulez pas aller rejoindre ma sœur dans sa tombe », fit la voix de Blaise derrière eux.

Le jeune homme, alerté par les cris, avait accouru depuis l'étang et menaçait maintenant Rogue de sa baguette. Séverus se retourna et poussa un grognement de rage.

« Vous ne comprenez rien, tous les deux », siffla-t-il en lâchant néanmoins Draco, qui le regardait hébété. Rogue comprenait le besoin des deux garçons d'obtenir des réponses mais le temps leur manquait. Qui savait ce que ce taré de Nott pouvait bien faire à Hermione pendant qu'ils papotaient tranquillement à la lumière de la lune. « C'est moi le contact de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je suis de votre côté. »

La bouche de Blaise s'ouvrit toute grande mais il n'abaissa pas sa baguette pour autant. « C'est quoi ces conneries ? », gronda-t-il, tandis que Draco trouvait enfin la force de se relever de lui-même.

« Zabini, vous nous faites perdre du temps », gronda Séverus en pointant un doigt en direction du Manoir. « Nott vient de violer votre amie Granger, pendant que vous êtes là à piailler comme deux bonnes femmes. »

Une lueur de panique passa dans le regard de Zabini mais il secoua la tête. « Pas question de vous lâcher tant qu'on n'aura pas eu d'explications. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, je vous rappelle que j'ai tué un être humain pour protéger Granger, l'Ordre et vous-même si vous êtes bien la taupe que vous prétendez être. J'exige d'en savoir plus. »

Draco s'approcha de son parrain, le cœur battant. « Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par 'la même erreur que moi' ? », demanda-t-il en scrutant le visage de son parrain.

Rogue regarda en direction du Manoir. Mieux valait tout déballer en vitesse, les gamins semblaient bien décidés à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Et en ce qui concernait Miss Granger, malheureusement à l'heure qu'il était, le mal était déjà fait.

« J'ai déjà vécu tout cela, Draco… », souffla Séverus en lui jetant un regard désolé. « Pour autant que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été un espion. A la solde de Dumbledore. En particulier après que … » Il se tut. Même encore aujourd'hui, les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

« Après que quoi ? », l'encouragea Blaise d'une voix forte.

Séverus ferma les yeux. « Après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait tué Lily Evans, il y a 16 ans… »

Draco cessa de respirer. Il commençait vaguement à entrevoir le problème.

« Bordel, mais qui c'est ça, Lily Evans ? », s'énerva Blaise.

« Lily Evans … épouse Potter », répondit Draco dans un souffle, en regardant son ami. « Ma mère m'a dit un jour qu'elle était avec vous en classe », ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur son parrain, qui acquiesça.

« Je l'aimais », reprit le maître des potions d'une voix faible. « Depuis toujours, mais je n'ai jamais été rien de plus qu'un ami pour elle. Et j'ai accepté cette situation… » Il soupira.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'elle choisisse Potter », tenta Draco, mais le professeur secoua la tête.

« Non, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant qu'elle portait soit pris pour cible à cause d'une prophétie idiote », cracha Séverus avec animosité. « Le Maître s'est mis dans le crâne que cet enfant causerait sa perte, il avait juré de l'éliminer, ainsi que ses parents bien entendu. » Il fit un pas en direction de Draco, qui recula par réflexe. « Tu dois le comprendre, Draco. J'ai TOUT essayé pour la sauver. J'ai tenté de ruiner tous les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais j'ai échoué… J'étais le premier sur les lieux lorsqu'elle a été tuée. » Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Blaise abaissa lentement sa baguette et lui jeta un regard plein de pitié. « J'ai serré son corps inerte dans mes bras. Je l'ai serrée si fort que Dumbledore a dû faire usage de la force pour m'en détacher. J'ai hurlé comme un forcené. J'ai prié tous les dieux pour qu'ils me la rendent, mais tout ce qu'il me restait d'elle … c'était son enfant. Un enfant qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ce salopard de Potter. J'ai haï cet enfant autant que j'ai aimé le voir grandir. Car grâce à lui, il restait encore un peu d'elle dans mon monde. »

Draco s'imagina un instant découvrant lui aussi le corps de Granger. Cette idée lui était intolérable, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi.

Rogue reprit. « Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, Draco. Ne gâche pas ta vie avec des regrets. Si tu veux la sortir de là, tu ne dois pas hésiter une seule seconde ou te cacher derrière de fausses excuses. Aucune mission, aucune couverture ne valait la vie de ma Lily. Je regrette seulement de l'avoir compris trop tard. »

Séverus regarda son filleul. « Si tu l'aimes … », commença-t-il, mais Draco lui jeta un regard venimeux.

« Mon histoire n'a rien à voir avec la vôtre, je n'aime pas Granger… », cracha-t-il bien que l'image de Granger morte se suppléait de plus en plus à l'image de Granger violée par Nott dans les cachots. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et son cœur semblait prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine.

« Tu fais chier, Malfoy », s'emporta Blaise. « Arrête de te voiler la face. En tous cas si tu n'y vas pas, moi j'y vais … J'en ai assez entendu en ce qui me concerne. » Et sans un mot de plus, il partit en courant en direction du Manoir, laissant Draco et Séverus seuls. Le maître des potions fouilla dans les poches de son manteau et en sortit une grande fiole contenant un liquide boueux.

« Faites sortir Granger du cachot, mettez quelqu'un d'autre à sa place », dit-il à Draco en lui fourrant la fiole de Polynectar dans les mains. « Cache-la en attendant que je rassemble les autres et qu'on organise sa sortie. Et cette fois … », il serra le bras de Draco, « cette fois, on y arrivera. Libre à toi de nous suivre ou non, le moment venu. Je t'apporterai bientôt d'autre Polynectar de ma réserve personnelle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra utiliser ce subterfuge, mais j'espère avoir suffisamment de potion disponible … »

Draco regarda la fiole dans sa main, hésitant, puis Blaise qui courait toujours en direction du Manoir… et pris d'une inspiration soudaine, s'élança à sa poursuite.

Blaise voyait les grilles de la propriété s'approcher et y vit une silhouette sombre, nonchalamment adossée contre le fer forgé. Il discerna bientôt le visage satisfait de Nott, qui le regardait accourir en souriant. Blaise pointa immédiatement sa baguette dans sa direction et beugla « Diffindo ! ».

Nott para assez aisément le sortilège, mais un pan de sa cape fut sectionné en deux. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer, Blaise tenta un Doloris mais encore une fois, le manqua de peu.

« Arrête un peu de bouger, que je te tranche la gorge, espèce d'enfoiré ! », aboya Blaise tandis que Nott plongeait derrière le muret en pierre. Pour toute réponse, Blaise entendit un rire glacial s'élever dans la nuit. Derrière lui, il entendit Draco courir à toute allure. Nott risqua un œil par-dessus le muret et constata lui aussi que le blond approchait. Il se releva donc, pointant sa baguette sur Blaise.

« Je suis absolument ravi que tu aies apprécié le spectacle, Malfoy », fit Théodore d'une voix forte, tandis que Draco se postait près de Blaise, une expression de fureur indescriptible plaquée sur ses traits. « En ce qui me concerne, ton arrivée a été le point culminant de mon entrevue avec Granger. Et je vais te confier un secret … » Son sourire s'élargit. « Cette petite cochonne a adoré ce que je lui ai fait. »

« AVADA- ! », gronda Draco, dont les iris gris étaient devenus aussi noirs que la nuit. Mais Théodore avait transplané avant même qu'il n'ait pu achever sa phrase. « MERDE ! » beugla Draco en donnant un coup de poing dans le vide. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

« Grouille-toi, il faut aller voir Granger », dit-il simplement avant de s'élancer en direction du Manoir, Draco sur les talons. Une fois sous le porche, Draco commença par pousser la porte d'entrée mais arrêta son geste en entendant des voix dans le hall. Il fit signe à Blaise de se taire et tendirent l'oreille. La voix de Lucius retentit la première.

« Narcissa ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ? », fit la voix mécontente de M. Malfoy. « J'ai entendu des cris… »

En se penchant un peu plus par l'interstice de la porte, Draco vit sa mère regarder précipitamment dans sa direction, puis se tourner à nouveau vers son époux. « Ce n'est rien, Lucius. Ce sont les garçons qui … font les idiots… Tu sais comment ils sont, tous les trois. Allons-nous coucher par pitié, je suis exténuée… »

Lucius plissa les yeux et regarda sa femme avec un air suspicieux. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement. « S'il te plaît Lucius… », minauda-t-elle à nouveau et Lucius sentit toute résistance fondre comme neige au soleil. Leur couple n'avait jamais été évident, ils avaient des hauts et des bas, mais quand Narcissa lui faisait cet air-là, il était systématiquement incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il hocha la tête et remonta les escaliers. Lorsque Lucius eut disparu à l'étage, Narcissa redescendit une ou deux marches et se pencha en direction de la porte d'entrée pour faire signe à son fils d'entrer en silence. Puis elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son mari.

Draco et Blaise attendirent quelques secondes puis poussèrent silencieusement la porte.

« Ta mère est géniale », chuchota Blaise.

« On est des Malfoy, on est tous géniaux », répondit Draco sur le même ton, tandis que l'Italien ricanait doucement. Puis il fit signe à son ami d'avancer et tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier du sous-sol.

Arrivés en bas, ils virent que Théodore n'avait même pas pris la peine de refermer la porte de la cellule. Ils accélérèrent le pas et entrèrent en trombe à l'intérieur. Puis se figèrent. Hermione était recroquevillée en position fœtale, à l'endroit même où Nott l'avait abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt. Son dos, recouvert par ce qui avait été autrefois un chemisier écru, était agité de soubresauts. Blaise vit qu'elle ne portait plus son pantalon et pour cause, celui-ci gisait dans un coin de la pièce, lacéré comme si une bête sauvage s'était acharnée dessus. Le chemisier semblait avoir subi le même traitement, mais les manches le maintenaient toujours sur le corps frêle d'Hermione.

Draco fut le premier à bouger. Il s'avança doucement dans la direction de la jeune fille, si doucement qu'elle ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre de distance. Elle sursauta violemment et releva vers lui son visage sanguinolent et apeuré. Elle poussa un hurlement de détresse et se traîna sur le sol, aussi loin que possible du blond. Derrière lui, Blaise accusait le coup. Contrairement à Draco, il n'avait pas vu la scène et réalisait seulement maintenant ce que Nott avait fait.

Draco retenta une approche, à petits pas mesurés, et tendit la main en direction d'Hermione. « Granger … c'est nous … tu n'as rien à-

Mais Hermione se terra un peu plus dans son coin, les jambes repliées contre elle, secouant la tête de gauche à droite comme une démente.

« Granger, on va te sortir d'ici, tout de suite, lève-toi… » Il s'accroupit et fit mine de lui prendre le bras, mais une véritable crise de panique s'empara d'Hermione et elle lui assena en hurlant un coup de pied qui le fit tomber au sol.

« Ne m'approchez pas, ne m'approchez pas », hurlait-elle sans discontinuer. Blaise ferma illico la porte de la cellule et insonorisa la pièce. Il ne manquait plus que ses cris alertent Lucius et le fassent débarquer ici.

Quant à Draco, il s'était relevé, un tantinet énervé de s'être fait frapper sans raison et décida de prendre les choses en main. Il saisit Hermione par les bras et l'écarta violemment du mur contre lequel elle se tenait. La jeune fille hurla lorsqu'il se glissa entre son dos et le mur. Elle continua de se débattre comme une lionne, lorsqu'il se laissa tomber au sol et serra le dos de la jeune fille contre son torse, avant d'enserrer sa taille et ses hanches entre ses jambes. Hermione ne put bientôt plus rien bouger d'autre que les jambes, toute enserrée qu'elle était par les membres de Malfoy. Elle se tut soudain et frémit lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler doucement tout près de son oreille droite, son souffle chaud caressant son cou.

« Granger, tu ne risques plus rien… », murmura-t-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui. « Oh et frappe-moi encore une fois et je te jure que tu-

« Draco, c'est pas le moment ! », l'avertit Blaise en voyant à nouveau une expression paniquée flotter sur le visage d'Hermione.

Le blond lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension. « Elle m'a frappé ! », se défendit-il, tandis que Blaise s'approchait et s'asseyait sur le sol, près des jambes d'Hermione.

« Oui et vu son état, tu ne vas pas lui en tenir rigueur », gronda Blaise avec un regard d'avertissement. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et tenta un sourire faiblard. Aussitôt, celle-ci l'imita, mais son sourire ressemblait plutôt à un rictus de douleur.

_Effarant_, pensa Draco avec une pointe d'amertume._ Encore une fois, c'est moi qu'elle frappe et c'est lui qui a tous les sourires._ Il resserra inconsciemment son étreinte autour de Granger et fusilla son ami du regard. Blaise souriait toujours, mais son sourire s'adressait désormais à Draco et il était … narquois. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'agacement du blond, qui leva les yeux au plafond.

« Granger, tu vas venir avec nous », reprit Draco, tandis que la jeune fille sursautait entre ses bras en l'entendant à nouveau parler aussi près de son oreille. « Rogue m'a donné du Polynectar, on va te remplacer ici et te cacher ailleurs. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec une expression qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, n'était pas de la terreur. Draco sembla comprendre la question silencieuse qu'elle lui posait et y répondit.

« Oui, il nous a tout raconté, du moins dans les grandes lignes… », dit-il.

« Où tu veux qu'on la mette ? », s'étonna Blaise avec une pointe d'énervement. « Il est gentil, Rogue, il veut qu'on fasse des trucs mais lui il se mouille pas trop … »

« Dans le seul endroit où mon père n'a jamais foutu les pieds de toute sa vie… », répondit le blond avec un sourire. « Ma chambre. »

« Tu plaisantes ? », fit Blaise incrédule.

« Non. Il semblerait que son emprise paternelle se borne aux limites du salon, de la salle à manger et des parties communes. Ma chambre est le seul endroit où je suis peinard », dit-il avec un sourire réjoui.

« Et ta mère », reprit Blaise. « Elle y rentre, elle. »

Draco secoua la tête. « Ma mère ne dira rien. Elle sait très bien que vendre la mèche nous ferait tous tuer et elle ne prendra jamais le risque de perdre son fils unique. »

Blaise haussa les sourcils. « Bon, dans ce cas … si Granger est d'accord… »

Draco sentit la jeune fille hocher la tête faiblement. « Peu importe tant que je quitte cet endroit. »

A peine avait-elle prononcé sa phrase, qu'elle sentit les bras de Draco passer l'un dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes. Il la souleva sans aucun problème, tout en se relevant et Hermione pensa qu'elle devait vraiment avoir perdu beaucoup de poids depuis son arrivée ici. Pensée qui fut contredite par le grognement de protestation que poussa le blond. « Merlin, ce que t'es lourde, Granger … qui aurait cru… »

Hermione leva vivement la tête pour le fusiller du regard mais s'aperçut à son expression, qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Va te faire voir, Malfoy », fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Oui, je peux aussi me tirer et te laisser ici… », grommela-t-il, mais la jeune fille tressaillit et s'accrocha désespérément à sa chemise en secouant la tête. « Je plaisantais, Granger. Blaise, pars devant et vérifie que la voie est libre. »

Blaise esquissa un sourire éloquent et s'éloigna en soupirant. Draco leva les yeux au ciel (un geste qu'il commençait à faire beaucoup trop souvent à son goût) et le suivit en silence. Ils remontèrent silencieusement le couloir des cellules et Draco frémit en se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient pris ce chemin tous les trois. Il chassa cette pensée et attendit que Blaise lui fasse signe pour monter les escaliers. Granger avait beau être un poids plume, l'ascension fut plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et il pensa aux prochains escaliers interminables qui les mèneraient jusqu'à l'étage. Blaise s'engouffra dans le hall, fit un rapide tour des lieux et revint leur donner l'ordre d'avancer.

« Je pourrais aussi marcher, Malfoy », chuchota Hermione en entendant le souffle du blond s'accélérer avec l'effort.

Draco baissa les yeux sur elle et avisa les traces de sang séché entre ses cuisses, les hématomes qui commençaient à poindre sous sa peau pâle et la maigreur de ses chevilles. « Non, tu ne peux pas », dit-il fermement. « Cesse de vouloir toujours jouer les héroïnes, Granger, c'est insupportable. »

Hermione avait remarqué son regard mais n'osa pas baisser les yeux pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Le temps du bilan viendrait plus tard, pour le moment elle préférait se concentrer sur la sensation agréable du corps chaud de Malfoy contre le sien. Ça avait beau être _Draco Malfoy_, pour l'instant il était ce qu'il y avait de plus réconfortant et de plus protecteur dans sa vie. Et elle allait s'en contenter. En fermant les yeux, elle s'imagina dans la même situation, avec Ron. Puis cette image s'effaça lorsqu'elle réalisa que Ron n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de la porter ainsi. Il lui aurait plutôt demandé avec son air inquiet si elle se sentait capable de marcher, Harry aurait posé sa main sur son épaule et lui aurait murmuré : « Fais de ton mieux, Hermione, il faut que tu marches ». Mais aucun ne l'aurait portée ainsi, comme si elle était faible et vulnérable. Car ils n'avaient toujours connu que l'Hermione forte et combative. Hermione frémit à l'idée de ne plus être la même personne lorsque toute cette histoire serait terminée. Harry la reconnaîtrait-il ? Reconnaîtrait-il la Gryffondor inébranlable ? Et Ron, aimerait-il la nouvelle Hermione ? Celle qui avait vécu l'Enfer et qui avait été prise par un autre ? Elle sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. _Non, sûrement pas. Nott s'est emparé de ma vie, l'a secouée dans tous les sens et me l'a rendue en ruines. Même si je répare tout, les pièces seront forcément mélangées, je ne serai plus jamais la même. Et si personne n'aimait plus jamais ce que je vais devenir ?_

« On est presque arrivés, tu tiens le coup ? », chuchota Draco alors qu'ils atteignaient le premier étage. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle pleurait de nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement dans la tête d'Hermione. « Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, Granger, arrête de pleurer », fit-il, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'ils entraient dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Blaise, toujours quelques mètres devant, ouvrit la porte et fit le guet pendant qu'ils s'engouffraient à l'intérieur, puis referma derrière eux. Une fois entrés, Draco posa doucement les pieds d'Hermione à terre et l'aida à se redresser. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant regarder autour d'elle, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il. Elle se retourna vers lui, une pointe de colère dans le regard.

« Alors c'est vrai … les Malfoys se vautrent dans le luxe pendant que des dizaines de gens pourrissent sous leurs pieds… j'imagine également que vous avez toute une armée de pauvres elfes pour entretenir tout ça… », marmonna Hermione avec véhémence, son naturel reprenant un peu le dessus.

Malfoy ne sembla pas apprécier la critique. « Tu veux repartir dans ta cellule, Granger ? », gronda-t-il en plissant les yeux. Hermione écarquilla les siens et secoua la tête. « C'est bien ce que je pensais », acheva-t-il en se détournant pour regagner la sortie.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? », demanda Hermione en les suivant du regard, paniquée à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seule en terre inconnue.

« On va essayer de trouver un moyen pour cacher ta disparition. En attendant, fais comme chez toi. Ou plutôt non, je retire ce que j'ai dit : contente-toi de ne pas bouger, ne casse rien et ne touche à rien… », se reprit Malfoy en lui jetant un regard buté. Derrière lui, Blaise gloussa doucement.

« On revient vite », la rassura l'Italien avec un sourire.

La porte se referma et Hermione se retrouva seule. « Pas toucher, pas bouger, assis, debout, couché, donne la patte… ce type me prend vraiment pour son chien, ma parole… », marmonna Hermione avant de baisser enfin les yeux sur son chemisier lacéré, ses jambes nues et sales. Elle sentit à nouveau les larmes monter mais refusa de se laisser aller. Pour se changer les idées, elle décida d'inspecter les lieux. Une grande chambre, deux fenêtres occultées par d'épais rideaux vert sombre et brodés d'argent. Une armoire en chêne massif, une énorme commode assortie, sur laquelle étaient posés des objets hétéroclites (un vif d'Or dans un écrin, un cadre contenant une photographie, un tee-shirt noir roulé en boule, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu vide…), un grand lit à baldaquins vert et argent (« Original », pensa Hermione en soupirant), deux tables de nuit, un sofa près d'une fenêtre, recouvert lui aussi de vêtements, de couvertures et autres affaires.

« Mais quel bordel ! », murmura Hermione, avec une grimace. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu un tel capharnaüm. Malfoy était tellement tâtillons, à la limite de la maniaco-dépression, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que sa chambre fut un tel champ de bataille. Encore une fois, elle s'apercevait que le Malfoy public était bien différent du Malfoy en privé.

Elle s'approcha de la photographie posée sur la commode et la prit dans ses mains. Elle sursauta en voyant le visage de Nott lui sourire. Elle faillit une seconde reposer le cadre, mais se reprit. Nott n'était pas seul sur le cliché. Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, ainsi que Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode l'entouraient, tous bras dessus-bras dessous, de larges sourires aux lèvres. Pansy faisait un V avec son index et son majeur droits, tout en tirant la langue. Draco lui jetait un regard un peu agacé, même s'il souriait en coin. Blaise semblait en train de rire aux éclats et Millicent levait les yeux au ciel. Nott agita la main dans la direction d'Hermione et celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient tous l'air tellement jeunes et insouciants. Quand cette photographie avait-elle été prise ? Elle la scruta à la recherche d'indices et ne tarda pas à en trouver un. Malfoy. L'un de ses bras était bandé et en écharpe, ses cheveux n'étaient plus coiffés en arrière ni maintenus par des litres de gomina. Cette photo avait été sûrement prise en troisième année, juste après le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques où Buck l'hypogriffe avait attaqué Malfoy. Sur la photo, la jeune Pansy Parkinson se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Draco sur la joue. Celui-ci se renfrogna. Hermione reposa le cadre sur la commode en souriant faiblement. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, mais cette époque semblait déjà lointaine et révolue. Ils avaient tous changé. Hermione doutait même qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse un jour sourire à nouveau de cette manière. Et elle-même, le pourrait-elle ? Pourrait-elle à nouveau rire de bon cœur avec Harry, gronder Ron parlant la bouche pleine, partager ses secrets avec Ginny ? Hermione renifla. Elle se sentit soudain très seule et pria pour que Zabini et Malfoy ne soient pas absents trop longtemps. En ces lieux maudits, ils étaient la seule et unique chose qui ressemblât à des amis. Elle soupira et reprit son exploration.

Elle avisa une porte en face du lit et s'en approcha avec hésitation. Pouvait-elle l'ouvrir ? Ne risquait-elle pas de tomber sur un autre membre de la famille ou un Mangemort ? Mais réfréner sa curiosité n'avait jamais été le fort de la Gryffondor et elle décida de l'ouvrir tout doucement pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide. La poignée grinça légèrement lorsqu'elle l'actionna et elle se raidit. Mais en se penchant pour voir à l'intérieur, elle constata, effarée, qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de la salle de bain la plus spacieuse qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Spacieuse, luxueuse, mais tout aussi désordonnée que l'était la chambre. D'autres vêtements traînaient çà et là, ainsi que des serviettes de bain humides. Mais Hermione ne s'offusquait plus du désordre. Une seule chose retenait à présent son attention. Une seule. La baignoire. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez le stratagème mis en place par Draco et Blaise pour cacher l'absence d'Hermione dans les cachots. Croyez-moi, ça ne sera pas de tout repos ! En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous aura plu ! Il est un poil court mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour pouvoir tenir les délais malgré mon weekend de vacances ! En tous cas, les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer pour nos amis. Comment avez-vous trouvé l'évolution du comportement de Draco ? J'ai essayé d'être un maximum cohérente. On sent qu'il commence à accepter ses sentiments bizarres même s'il essaie toujours de les combattre et s'évertue à martyriser la pauvre Hermione. L'intervention de Rogue a été décisive et malheureusement, dans un sens, celle de Nott également. J'attends vos avis ! Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Xérès !**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Rise and Fall**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Coucou tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, dans ce nouveau chapitre de The Rise and Fall, un petit clin d'œil à tous les Sherlockians qui errent l'âme en peine en attendant l'arrivée de la saison 3 sur la BBC. Le verrez-vous ? Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose, hein … juste un tout petit clin d'œil de rien du tout …**

**Je m'excuse par avance de ce chapitre très bref, mais j'ai déjà eu du mal à l'écrire aussi court soit-il. Si vous cherchez quelqu'un à blâmer pour ça, blâmez l'une de mes chefs de projet qui m'a donné à faire en 5 jours un job qui aurait normalement nécessité 8 journées de travail. Donc voilà on applaudit Mme Chef de Projet pour m'avoir anéanti le cerveau cette semaine. (*applaudissements*)**

**Merci à mes nouveaux followers (Robarelta, xDarcky), ainsi qu'à Erza Robin, dragomione33, noumiex3, Elena Grape, XDrayXMioneX, Etoilemment, faerycyn, Petitestef, Amethyste-chan, Pluwy, Triskelle sparrow, Passion fugace, Babar, Honni et Aodren pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR :**

**Elena Grape : pour tout te dire j'ai hésité longuement … Devais-je ou non révéler Rogue ? Mais pour le moment, Hermione en a assez bavé et il était temps de faire évoluer la situation de Draco. Je n'ai pas dit pour autant que nos héros n'allaient pas encore en voir de toutes les couleurs, mais l'histoire va prendre un second tournant ! Merci pour ta review :)**

**Pluwy : Si tu n'écris pas souvent des reviews, alors celle-ci n'en est que plus précieuse ! :) En plus de ça, elle est pertinente et me rassure sur ma capacité à ne pas « bâcler » certains personnages, comme tu le dis. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours peur d'en oublier un ou deux (c'est d'ailleurs le cas pour Pansy, qui fait de brèves apparition mais que je vais essayer de développer un peu plus ensuite, car mine de rien, elle aura aussi un petit rôle à jouer plus tard !) J'ai également toujours pensé que la vision de Rowling vis-à-vis des Mangemorts était simpliste (avec elle, on est méchant ou gentil, mais pas les deux, un sujet que j'avais également traité avec La Voix des Morts). Cette fois-ci j'ai vraiment voulu coller au maximum à l'esprit Malfoy tout en montrant que seuls les imbéciles ne peuvent pas changer d'avis (même si le processus est long et fastidieux pour certains !) et j'ai aussi voulu montrer que certaines personnes lambda (Théo) peuvent révéler leurs côtés les plus sombres dès qu'on leur donne un chouia de pouvoir ou d'impunité (théorie vérifiée avec les viols et les tortures en temps de guerres, d'occupation ou autres). En ce qui concerne Rogue, je voulais coller au maximum à l'image que Rowling avait de lui car son rôle d'espion va être décisif dans cette fic et il faut l'avouer, l'excuse Lily Potter fonctionne bien. En tous les cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ! A bientôt !**

**Loufoca-Granger : rooh bah non, si je pète la gueule du grand méchant maintenant, je n'aurai plus rien à raconter ensuite ! lol. Quant au polynectar, oui oui c'est foireux mais c'est justement ça qui est drôle … enfin, drôle, je me comprends ! XD**

**Petitestef : la chasse au Théo, ça va pas être pour tout de suite, mais je retiens l'idée ! lol. Plus sérieusement, non, Théo n'est pas allé courir dans les jupes de Voldy, j'aimerais vraiment qu'il se détache de son maître et fasse cavalier seul, qu'il devienne vraiment vraiment dangereux pour les deux camps, mais ce sera progressif et pour l'instant on n'en est pas encore là ! Pour tes autres questions, les réponses sont juste en-dessous ! :) Merci pour ta review ! Bisous**

**Chapitre 10 : Human again**

« Alors ? », demanda Blaise à voix basse, tandis que Draco et lui descendaient les escaliers en direction des cachots. « Comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre pour dissimuler l'absence de Granger ? »

« On va la remplacer, c'est tout », répondit Draco comme si c'était une évidence.

Blaise pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. « Parce que tu crois que personne ne remarquera qu'un autre prisonnier a disparu ? Sans compter qu'ils ne vont pas être des masses à se porter volontaires pour remplacer la meilleure amie de l'Indésirable n°1… »

Mais Draco ne répondit pas. Au contraire, il accéléra le pas et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans la fraîcheur moite et malodorante du sous-sol. Blaise commençait à s'impatienter. C'était encore et toujours un plan bien foireux et ils fonçaient tête baissée dedans.

« Il commence franchement à me les briser, Rogue », grommela-t-il en fourrant les mains dans ses poches. « Faites ci, faites ça… C'est nous qui prenons tous les risques pour que Monsieur conserve sa couverture. »

« Ferme-la un peu », siffla le blond, agacé. « Je réfléchis. »

Blaise roula des yeux mais se tut. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, Draco se remit en mouvement et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, la cellule la plus spacieuse où l'on entassait les prisonniers sans grand intérêt politique. Une quinzaine de personnes s'y partageaient vingt mètres carré, dans le plus grand dénuement.

« Ils ne le verront même pas, si on en choisit un parmi ceux-là… », marmonna Draco plus pour lui-même que pour Blaise, tout en considérant la porte de la cellule avec un air pensif.

Blaise secoua la tête. « Oui mais qui te dit que l'un des autres n'ira pas tout raconter au premier Mangemort qui passera, pour négocier sa libération ? »

« Ça aussi, j'y ai pensé, figure-toi … », gronda Draco en le fusillant du regard. « On a qu'à tous leur effacer la mémoire des dernières heures. Quant à celui qu'on choisira … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la fin étant bien trop évidente et sinistre.

« Tu veux qu'on lance une quinzaine d'Oubliettes à la suite ? On va être épuisés ! », protesta Blaise.

« On est deux, c'est faisable », répondit le blond avec fermeté.

« Ou alors on pourrait être trois. Granger est un génie en sortilèges, on a qu'à aller lui demander-

« On ne demandera RIEN à Granger », s'emporta Draco en le fusillant du regard. « Elle n'est pas en état. »

Blaise referma la bouche et soupira.

« De toutes façons, c'est provisoire », reprit le blond en baissant d'un ton. « Le temps que les autres s'organisent et qu'on trouve un moyen de la sortir d'ici. Et cette fois, on y arrivera », ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression dubitative de Blaise.

« Je n'aime pas franchement l'idée que tout repose sur Potter et ses amis, mais je suppose qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix… », marmonna Blaise en sortant sa baguette. « Je propose qu'on les stupéfixe d'abord. Ce serait mieux, non ? »

Draco acquiesça et sortit sa baguette à son tour. Ils se dressèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour voir à travers le regard de la porte en bois. Ils glissèrent leurs baguettes entre les petits barreaux et en quelques minutes, ils avaient stupéfixé l'ensemble des prisonniers. Les premiers étaient endormis et s'étaient fait prendre par surprise, mais les cinq derniers s'étaient réveillés et avaient tentés d'éviter les sortilèges, en vain cependant. Draco ouvrit la porte de la cellule et pointa sa baguette devant lui, au cas où l'un des prisonniers serait toujours en état de les attaquer. Mais rien ne bougea. Il fit signe à Blaise et les deux garçons se penchèrent sur le premier corps étendu dans la pièce. L'un prit les bras, l'autre les jambes et ils s'efforcèrent de l'extirper de la pièce pour le poser mollement dans le couloir. Puis ils revinrent à l'intérieur de la cellule. Il était temps d'effacer quelques mémoires.

Ils se mirent donc au travail en se concentrant sur une période de temps relativement courte, pour ne pas s'épuiser trop vite. Et même si les prisonniers finissaient par reprendre leurs esprits et remarquer la disparition de l'un des leurs, rares étaient les Mangemorts qui prenaient la peine d'entrer pour leur parler. N'ayant aucune information susceptible de les intéresser, ils étaient généralement des otages capturés pour faire plier des familles ou faire chanter des personnages importants. La plupart étaient d'ailleurs des femmes et des adolescents. Les chances que quelqu'un leur accorde un tant soit peu d'attention étaient minimes. Une fois les mémoires effacées, les deux garçons prirent quelques dizaines de secondes pour se reposer. Malgré la fraîcheur qui régnait en maître dans les cachots, une mince pellicule de sueur recouvrait leurs fronts et ils avaient le souffle court.

« C'est bon, on en a oublié aucun ? », souffla Blaise en fermant les yeux pour calmer ses vertiges.

« C'est bon », répondit Draco en essuyant son visage sur la manche de sa chemise. « Mais il reste encore le plus difficile. »

Ils sortirent de la cellule et regardèrent un instant le corps qu'ils avaient déposé dans le couloir quelque temps plus tôt. C'était une femme d'âge moyen, maigre et décharnée. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et sales, et ne portait qu'une robe de sorcier usée jusqu'à la corde, couleur violine. Ses ongles étaient tous de tailles différentes, usés, noircis et cassants. _Depuis quand est-elle là ?_, se demanda Draco avec un frisson.

« On y va ? », demanda Blaise, qui semblait également ressentir une certaine pitié pour cette femme à l'allure si misérable.

Draco hocha la tête et ils se penchèrent pour la soulever de nouveau et la porter en silence jusqu'à la cellule d'Hermione. Une fois à l'intérieur, Draco fit son possible pour ignorer les traces de sang sur la pierre, là où il avait vu Nott couché sur la Gryffondor un peu plus tôt. Ils déposèrent la femme sur le sol et se regardèrent en silence.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un énorme connard », souffla Blaise avec une expression piteuse. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va réduire le cerveau de cette femme à l'état de yaourt… »

« Il le faut, elle ne doit absolument pas se souvenir de qui elle est », lui rappela Draco. « On est en guerre, il y a des dommages collatéraux, c'est comme ça. »

« Et selon toi, ça excuse tout ? », gronda Blaise, agacé par le manque d'empathie de son ami.

« Tu préfèrerais qu'on remonte chercher Granger, qu'on lui dise que t'as eu des scrupules et qu'il faut qu'elle retourne dans sa cellule ? », s'énerva le blond.

« Bien sûr que non ! », protesta l'Italien en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Mais cette femme … elle a peut-être un mari, des enfants, des gens qui l'aiment, putain… On n'a pas le droit de-

Draco se jeta sur son ami, le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre un mur. Blaise écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cet assaut soudain.

« Regarde dans quel état elle est, merde ! », siffla-t-il avec colère en pointant du doigt la femme inerte sur le sol. « Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. Qu'on se serve d'elle ou pas, ses chances de sortir d'ici vivante sont minces. Alors qu'est-ce que ça change, dis-moi ? Si elle a une famille, ils doivent sûrement la considérer comme morte à l'heure qu'il est. »

Blaise le fusilla du regard. « Je suis sûr que ça leur ferait une belle jambe à ses gosses, de savoir que leur mère a été utilisée pour le 'bien de tous'. Ouais Draco, ils vont sûrement adorer ça », cracha le brun en repoussant l'autre Serpentard.

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Alors, je t'en prie, va annoncer à Granger que finalement on ne va pas l'aider. Et tant que t'y es, tu pourras aller dire à Nott que son jouet est de nouveau disponible, je suis persuadé qu'il en sera ravi. »

Blaise pâlit et secoua la tête.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais », marmonna Draco en se détournant. « Maintenant arrête de pleurnicher et aide moi. On va lui en lancer deux simultanément. Cette copie d'Hermione doit devenir un légume. On dira que le viol lui a fait perdre l'esprit. Ça peut coller et avec un peu de chance, le Maître fera payer à Nott cette perte d'informations précieuses. »

Les deux garçons prirent une grande inspiration et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur la femme stupéfixée. Lentement, les sortilèges extirpèrent les souvenirs, les sensations, les sentiments, et tout ce qui avait été un jour Zelda Reichenbach, 45 ans, épouse du nouveau rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier, disparut sans laisser de traces. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'acharnement, épuisés, les deux garçons laissèrent retomber leurs baguettes. Blaise saignait du nez et la sueur qui gouttait sur son visage se mêlait et diluait son sang sur son menton. Draco n'était pas en meilleure posture. La main sur l'œil gauche, il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un pic à glace dans le cerveau. Lui aussi transpirait abondamment. Le sortilège avait nécessité toute leur énergie et les avait vampirisés jusqu'à la moelle.

« Quand je pense qu'au ministère, ils ont parfois dû effacer la mémoire de dizaines de moldus … mais comment font-ils ? », marmonna Blaise en s'essuyant sur un pan de sa chemise.

« Ils ne sont pas deux, en tous cas », fit Draco en grimaçant. Puis il sortit le flacon de Polynectar de sa poche et le déboucha.

« Bon, on lui fait boire ce truc et on se tire d'ici… », grommela-t-il avant de se figer soudain. Puis il se frappa le front du plat de la main. « Quels cons ! On a oublié de prendre un bout de Granger avant de partir. »

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, à l'idée de littéralement emporter « un bout de Granger », puis pointa Draco du doigt. « C'est bon, on a ce qu'il faut… » Il s'approcha de son ami et retira délicatement quelque chose sur sa chemise. Draco baissa les yeux. Quelques longs cheveux collés de sang s'étaient agrippés au tissu.

« Est-ce qu'on est sûrs qu'ils appartiennent bien à Granger ? », demanda Draco bêtement.

« J'en sais rien », se moqua Blaise, « tu as porté beaucoup d'autres filles blessées dans tes bras récemment ? »

Draco poussa un soupir agacé et arracha les cheveux des doigts de Blaise pour les introduire par le goulot de la fiole. Puis il la reboucha et l'agita pour mélanger la substance brune, qui se teinta immédiatement de reflets rougeâtres. « Foutus Gryffondor », marmonna Draco avec un sourire en coin. « Même dans le polynectar, ils s'arrangent pour y mettre leurs couleurs. »

Blaise gloussa puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. « Combien de temps vont durer les effets, à ton avis ? Parce que ça risque de poser problème si quelqu'un se pointe et qu'elle ne ressemble plus à Hermione. »

Draco pinça les lèvres et tenta de se souvenir du chapitre portant sur le Polynectar. La question lui avait été posée aux B.U.S.E, il ne _pouvait pas_ l'avoir oublié … « Dans les bouquins, ils disaient que l'effet peut varier de dix minutes à douze heures en fonction des compétences du sorcier qui le prépare », répondit-il avec une moue incertaine.

« Une chance que Rogue soit professeur de Potions, alors… », fit Blaise avec une certaine hésitation. Les deux garçons se regardèrent en silence.

« Je propose qu'on revienne vérifier si tout va bien dans six heures », décréta Malfoy tandis que l'Italien hochait la tête précipitamment.

« Ouais, excellente idée ! Le jour sera à peine levé et je doute qu'ils soient assez motivés pour descendre ici aussi tôt le matin, surtout après la soirée qu'on vient tous de passer… », fit Blaise avec une pointe d'amertume.

« Tiens lui la bouche ouverte, je vais verser », reprit le blond en se baissant sur le corps de la femme. Blaise obtempéra et entreprit d'écarter les mâchoires tétanisées, non sans mal. Draco versa aussitôt un tiers de la fiole entre les dents jaunies de la prisonnière. Quelques secondes plus tard, la peau du visage de celle-ci se mit à bouillonner, ses jambes rétrécirent, ses hanches s'amincirent et ses cheveux s'éclaircirent pour laisser place à une tignasse brune ébouriffée. En moins d'une minute, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent avec une copie conforme d'Hermione Granger … à deux trois détails près.

« Merde, elle est intacte … », réalisa Draco en se passant une main sur le visage. Mais quand ce cauchemar allait-il bien se terminer ?

« Quoi ? », marmonna Blaise qui avait à nouveau pâli. Puis il vit les mains non blessées, les pommettes ni gonflées ni rougies, les lèvres non fendues … « Oh, non, non, non, non, il est hors de question que … »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser passer de telles incohérences. Si Nott, Lucius ou n'importe qui d'autre voyaient « Hermione » entière, ils se douteraient que quelque chose clochait.

« Bon, c'est parti … », marmonna Draco en retroussant ses manches.

A ses côtés, Blaise poussa un long soupir déchirant. « Je te jure, Malfoy… si l'Ordre ne nous donne pas une foutue médaille quand tout ça sera fini, je fais un scandale. »

~o~

Hermione enfouit douillettement son visage dans une serviette éponge trouvée sur une étagère pour le tamponner délicatement. Puis elle essora ses cheveux, et enfin essuya son corps rougi d'avoir été frotté avec tant de force. Après s'être mouillée d'eau chaude, elle avait prélevé une poignée entière de savon liquide posé sur le rebord de l'immense baignoire et avait entrepris de nettoyer la moindre petite parcelle de son corps. Autour d'elle, l'eau avait tour à tour pris des teintes rosées, puis noires. Dégoûtée, elle avait vidé deux fois la baignoire avant de retrouver une eau claire et propre. Après ça, elle s'était sentie un peu mieux. Comme si elle avait regagné un semblant d'humanité. L'impression de ne plus être un animal enfermé au chenil. Elle grimaça en sentant les plaies de son visage et de ses cuisses la brûler. Le contact de l'eau et du savon avait ravivé la douleur, la rendant plus cuisante que jamais. Le bout de ses doigts lui faisait également souffrir le martyre.

Serrant la serviette autour d'elle, elle chercha de quoi s'habiller. Il était hors de question qu'elle remette ses haillons ou qu'elle pioche au hasard dans le tas de vêtements sales de Malfoy. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de propre. Elle passa la tête hors de la salle de bains et scruta la chambre. Les garçons n'était toujours pas revenus. Elle se dirigea vers la commode et fouilla les tiroirs à la recherche de vêtements convenables. Elle enfila une chemise et grimaça en sentant la douceur satinée du tissu contre sa peau. Cet enfoiré de Malfoy ne se refusait décidément rien. Elle ouvrit un autre tiroir et tomba sur les sous-vêtements. Hermione fronça le nez. Elle avait besoin de sous-vêtements … c'était une évidence. Mais ceux de Malfoy ? Non, impossible. Oui mais ne pas porter de sous-vêtements ? Impensable.

Hermione souffla avec exaspération. Elle avança une main timide et prit le premier boxer qu'elle trouva. Elle le regarda un instant, révulsée à l'idée de partager quelque chose d'aussi intime avec le Serpentard. Une chemise passait encore. Mais un boxer ? Grimaçant de plus belle, Hermione l'enfila. Trop grand. Elle soupira de nouveau. Bon, quelque chose pour couvrir ses jambes, maintenant. Un jean serait également trop grand et inconfortable. Un pyjama, peut-être ? Généralement, les pyjamas contenaient des élastiques à la taille, ils pourraient mieux s'ajuster à sa maigreur. Elle reprit son exploration et trouva bientôt de quoi faire son bonheur. Un pantalon de pyjama en coton noir. Parfait. Hermione repartit dans la salle de bain pour terminer de coiffer sa tignasse humide et passa devant un miroir. Elle observa un instant son reflet et fronça le nez. Les vêtements de Malfoy paraissaient si grands sur elle. Elle avait l'air ridicule, dans cette tenue dépareillée, mais au moins elle était propre et c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Elle fouilla la salle de bains à la recherche d'un peigne et finit par en trouver un. Elle coiffa ses boucles en poussant de petits cris de douleur. D'énormes nœuds avaient tissé leur toile dans ses cheveux et elle dut s'en arracher plusieurs épaisses mèches pour qu'ils retrouvent une allure à peu près correcte.

Elle voulut reculer pour se voir un peu mieux dans la glace et son pied gauche s'enfonça sur une pointe en métal. Hermione fit un bond en avant et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle venait de marcher sur une boucle de ceinture.

« Merde, c'est pas vrai, Malfoy », jura-t-elle en se massant le pied. « Tu pourrais ranger tes affaires… »

Elle se baissa pour ramasser la ceinture, l'enroula et la posa sur une étagère. Voilà qui était mieux. Puis son regard se posa sur le reste du capharnaüm. _Bon, tant que j'y suis … _

~o~

Lorsque les deux garçons poussèrent la porte de la chambre de Draco, exténués et à la limite de l'hypoglycémie, ils trouvèrent Granger assise en tailleur sur le lit et plongée dans un livre. Draco était sur le point de la traiter de rat de bibliothèque, lorsque son attention fut attirée par quelque chose. Ou plutôt l'absence de quelque chose. Plus rien ne traînait, tout était en ordre. _La garce_ …

« Où sont mes affaires, Granger ? », s'énerva-t-il tandis que Blaise refermait précipitamment la porte derrière eux et lançait un sort d'insonorisation en prévision de l'orage à venir. « Je t'avais dit de ne toucher à rien ! »

« Je n'ai rien touché, Malfoy », fit Hermione sans lever le nez de son livre. « J'ai rangé. Et tu as dit 'ne touche à rien, ne casse rien'. Tu n'as pas dit 'ne range rien'. »

Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire las et se laissa tomber sur le sofa, désormais débarrassé de son tas de vêtements sales.

« Tes affaires sont dans le panier à linge sale dans la salle de bains », reprit Hermione en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Draco la regarda avec un air surpris, la bouche ouverte. « Oui, Malfoy, tu AS un panier à linge sale. J'ai mis du temps à mettre la main dessus mais j'y suis arrivée. Surtout ne me remercie pas. »

Le blond referma la bouche et se renfrogna. Puis …

« Tu as pris mes vêtements ? », s'écria Draco avec colère. Il se rua sur son lit pour voir de plus près quelle chemise cette petite effrontée avait eu l'audace d'emprunter. Pas la plus moche, bien entendu… Une senteur bien connue vint également lui chatouiller les narines. « Et tu as utilisé mon savon ? »

Hermione lui adressa un regard courroucé. « Oui, Malfoy. Désolée de ne pas être venue avec mes propres affaires de toilette. Mais promis, la prochaine fois que je me ferai capturer par une bande de détraqués à capuches noires, j'y penserai ! », rétorqua-t-elle avec animosité.

« Ça suffit, tous les deux », s'esclaffa Blaise en plaçant un coussin contre l'accoudoir du sofa. « Je ne sais même pas où tu trouves encore l'énergie pour t'énerver comme ça, Draco. Mais moi j'ai besoin de me refaire une santé. Bonne nuit… »

Draco et Hermione échangèrent des regards furieux. Puis le blond soupira. « Blaise a raison, on est morts. Bonne nuit, Granger… » Il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit, sans prendre le temps d'enlever ses vêtements trempés de sueur et de sang. Hermione remarqua que ses poings étaient également meurtris, comme lorsqu'il l'avait frappée les premiers jours. Elle décida d'ignorer ce détail, préférant ne pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant qu'elle se lavait. Elle referma son livre (_Potions et antidotes oubliés_, par Phineas Bourne), le posa sur la table de nuit et s'allongea à son tour, le plus loin possible de Malfoy. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Etait-ce l'angoisse, l'image du visage de Nott à quelques centimètres du sien, la douleur dans son bas-ventre, celle de ses doigts ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre.

Et se retrouver ainsi, à plat sur le dos, dans cette position maudite … Le visage de Nott, déformé par une expression de plaisir sadique, apparut sur l'écran de ses paupières et avec un sursaut, elle les rouvrit, tandis que de nouvelles larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses canaux lacrymaux. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser … Comment ne pas y penser ? Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de désespoir et entendit Blaise bouger sur le sofa. Elle jeta un œil dans sa direction et vit qu'il la regardait. Son expression empreinte de pitié donna envie à Hermione de hurler. Avait-elle l'air donc si misérable ? Elle se détourna mais de l'autre côté, à sa droite, les yeux gris de Malfoy étaient eux aussi braqués sur elle. Même expression de pitié, à la différence que celle de Malfoy contenait aussi une rage non dissimulée. _Pourquoi est-il en colère contre moi ?_, se demanda Hermione, se trompant totalement sur la signification de cette expression.

« Désolée, Malfoy », balbutia-t-elle en séchant précipitamment ses larmes. « Je vais essayer de faire moins de bruit … »

L'expression de Malfoy passa de la rage à l'étonnement, puis il esquissa un rictus. « Espèce d'imbécile », marmonna-t-il en se retournant sur le côté. Il tendit un bras et Hermione eut un mouvement de recul mais il l'attira fermement contre lui. « Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux. Promis, ça ne nous empêchera pas de dormir … », lâcha-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Blaise sourit faiblement dans l'obscurité.

Hermione ne sut jamais si c'était l'épuisement ou le contact réconfortant de deux bras autour d'elle ou les regards pleins de pitié que lui jetaient les deux garçons, mais elle sentit alors une incontrôlable envie de se laisser aller. Elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes, son dos secoué de violents sanglots et serra inconsciemment l'un des bras de Malfoy contre elle. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes et à bout de forces, roulée en boule contre le Serpentard, elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

~o~

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans la chaumière aux coquillages, Harry Potter faisait le point au coin du feu. Incapable de dormir, il avait fini par quitter la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et les jumeaux pour s'isoler au salon. Les ronflements des trois rouquins l'empêchaient de se concentrer et il avait besoin de silence. Armé d'une plume et d'un rouleau de parchemin, il décida de dresser une liste. Il eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant que c'était Hermione qui lui avait donné le goût des listes. Coucher des idées sur papier, les ordonner, les classer bien sagement, il devait avouer que ça le détendait même s'il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer devant Ron ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Hermione … Que pouvait-elle bien faire en ce moment ? A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? De toutes les choses que Harry craignait en ce bas monde, celle qu'il aurait mise en première position était de perdre Hermione. Ou pire : qu'Hermione croie qu'il l'avait laissée tomber. Ce qui serait encore plus douloureux que de la perdre.

La plume se posa sur le parchemin et crissa lorsqu'il traça les premières lettres.

_Journal de Tom Jedusor : détruit._

Puis il barra d'un grand trait le mot « journal » et en éprouva une intense satisfaction. C'était déjà un de moins et toujours ça de gagné. Il reprit sa liste.

_Bague de Gaunt : détruite._

Il soupira en repensant à la main noircie et pourrissante d'Albus Dumbledore. Cette maudite bague l'avait affaibli. Harry détestait repenser aux derniers mois de la vie du vieux directeur de Poudlard. Il aurait préféré garder de lui une image de vieil homme facétieux au regard bleu étincelant et au sourire bienveillant. Mais toujours cette image de main racornie et de traits fatigués finissait par l'emporter. Il barra le mot « bague » et esquissa un pauvre sourire. Et de deux.

_Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard : détruit._

Harry repensa sombrement à l'image d'Hermione et lui insultant et rabaissant Ron dans la forêt de Dean. Ron n'avait cependant pas failli à la tâche. Malgré toutes les horreurs que le médaillon avait vomies, malgré leur dispute encore fraîche et la rancœur qu'ils nourrissaient encore l'un envers l'autre, Ron avait tout balayé d'un coup d'épée et Harry avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, plus fidèle que jamais. Il revit ensuite le sourire d'Hermione lorsqu'elle les avait vus revenir à la tente, trempés, frigorifiés mais heureux. Ses larmes de joie lorsqu'elle s'était jetée au cou de Ron. Harry décida qu'il devait revoir ce visage. A quoi bon se battre, sinon ? Il raya le mot « médaillon ». La liste se corsait à présent.

_Coupe de Pouffsouffle _:_ coffre des Lestrange, Gringotts._

_Diadème de Serdaigle : salle sur demande, Poudlard._

_Nagini ?_

Harry pinça les lèvres. La théorie que Dumbledore avait partagée avec lui plusieurs mois plus tôt, selon laquelle le serpent pourrait être lui aussi un Horcruxe, lui semblait de plus en plus crédible. Mais une autre, insidieuse, destructrice s'imposait de plus en plus dans ses pensées. Inconsciemment il effleura la cicatrice sur son front.

_« Il manquait toujours à Voldemort un Horcruxe pour arriver au nombre de six lorsqu'il est entré dans la maison de tes parents avec l'intention de te tuer. Il semble avoir réservé à la création de ses Horcruxes des victimes dont la mort avait une signification particulière. Tu aurais certainement été l'une d'elles. »_

Et s'il _était_ devenu lui-même un Horcruxe ? Harry secoua la tête. Non, il refusait de l'envisager. Après leur dispute et le départ de Ron, Harry avait confié à Hermione ses craintes à ce sujet. Elle avait balayé sa théorie d'un regard féroce et lui avait interdit d'y penser. Mais Harry avait vu à son regard qu'elle aussi y avait réfléchi. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de ne plus aborder le sujet et Harry avait rangé cette idée dans un coin de son esprit. Mais voilà qu'elle revenait, s'immisçait dans les méandres de son cerveau et s'y creusait une place de plus en plus grande.

La plume se posa une dernière fois sur le parchemin pour y tracer trois lettres.

_Moi_

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et Harry Potter serra le poing sur la feuille de parchemin. Puis il la jeta dans les flammes et la regarda se consumer lentement. Ron ne devait pas tomber sur cette feuille. Hermione était la seule à savoir et pour l'instant, il fallait que cela reste ainsi. Dès qu'ils auraient récupéré leur amie, ils détruiraient les derniers Horcruxes restants et se débarrasseraient de Voldemort. La paix serait rétablie et Ron et Hermione pourraient vivre heureux.

Assis au coin du feu, dans la chaumière aux coquillages, Harry Potter était à mille lieues de se douter que quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait également le même plan. Et ce dont il se doutait encore moins était qu'il s'agissait de Théodore Nott.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ouiiii oui, je saiiiiis le chapitre est hyper court mais j'ai eu énormément de travail la semaine dernière et pas une seule minute à moi. Cela risque d'être également un peu le cas la semaine prochaine, car mon carnet de commandes s'est rempli à une vitesse grand V ce mois-ci et je suis débordée de boulot jusqu'à la fin du mois ! Mais promis, je posterai quand même un chapitre par semaine, je m'y engage solennellement. **

**Bref, parlons peu, parlons bien, qui a vu le tout petit clin d'œil à Sherlock ? Et que pensez-vous de l'évolution du Dramione ? Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose d'autre dans ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée, mais dans le prochain on aura un peu plus de Harry, de Ron, d'Ordre du Phoenix et de plans de sauvetage. Et à venir également, plus de Nott (toujours plus méchant, toujours plus détestable, toujours plus dangereux, mouah ah ah) J'aurais bien aimé en mettre dans ce chapitre-ci, mais après la semaine que j'ai passée, j'ai le cerveau en compote ! Encore mille pardons.**

**Gros bisous. **

**Xérès !**


End file.
